


Project Cloud

by Jakei



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakei/pseuds/Jakei
Summary: Causing a turbulence in the world of organized crime, there is seemingly no way to stop Son Goku from ending the Red Ribbon Army. When Dr. Gero comes up with an idea that can bring the boy over to their side, all hope seems to come crashing down. Does fate remain the same where he can still end up saving the day, or is falling under experiment to Gero even a bit too much for Goku?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Project Cloud**

* * *

_**Born to a world of warriors, destined for evil, yet given a chance to be good...only to fall into the hands of the bad. His down to Earth and joyous attitude has helped him get out of many things. Is this story just another temporary obstacle or something that will leave a permanent dent in the supposedly impregnable Earth-raised Child?** _

* * *

**Chapter 1 — The Perfect Soldier**

You have your good, your bad, and your neutral.

Two heartless villains coming face to face over some 12-year old chubby monkey kid who doesn't know the difference between a bucket of water and sprite was the lowest that the Red Ribbon Army had ever come to.

General Blue, a top-tier soldier in the organized crime syndicate of Commander Red's proudest establishment, stood mere yards away from the most deadliest man to ever dawn a braided ponytail with a chinese long coat and make it look badass.

Blue's exact orders were to gather the Dragon Balls and bring them back to HQ.

Instead, he came back with a Dragon Ball radar.

Now here he was, in an empty covered area just near Red Ribbon's elegant patio where plants basked in the sunlight, face to face with a monster.

Many leaders would have been reasonable with this end-result, since such an advanced technological device such as a Dragon Ball locator would aid in them succeeding in their goals at an accelerated rate, but Red felt that Blue had to have an example made of.

He didn't give a damn the obstacles and risks involved in the task - just so as long as he did his job. On many occasions Blue should have wound up dead, but his own tenacity in at least doing something right was what had been holding him above water this entire time.

He knew of Tao and his notoriety amongst villains as the most efficient hitman to ever live - yes, Commander Red had to resort to relying on one simple person to take care of a prepubescent child rather than getting his own army to handle the job.

It was bad.

Red, seated on a little chair to fit his little man size, puffed on a pipe and watched.

Blue, despite having knowledge of Tao and what he stood for, shows that he doesn't care with that smug grin plastered over his face. What he showed outside and what he really felt inside were just as different as water and oil.

"So you would be the one they call the world's greatest killer, huh?" Blue asks, feigning ignorance.

Tao stands with his hands behind his back, level-headed and all business. "You want my autograph?" he asks dryly.

Blue at this point, decided to show just how oblivious he was to Tao's legacy. He got a good laugh out of Tao's arid humor before responding, "If you're the world's greatest killer, then I'm the universe's man of the hour!"

Tao looks over to Commander Red, who's just smiling like a fat diabetic child at the candy store. He then tells the red-headed midget, "I'd like to receive a small kill fee for him as well. Is that ok?"

It was more of a subtle demand than a direct request.

"How about this…"

An excluded voice joined in on the conversation. Red and everyone else, with their backs turned, eyes now on this old, rancid man who just comes around the corner. He popped up as if he were listening in on the conversation from the very start and just tried to find the perfect moment to jump in.

Which he did.

"I give you an even higher fee if you just defeat this Goku within an inch of his life and bring him back alive."

Red and Black were both very quick to recognize this elder, as he too, was a member of the Red Ribbon Army. Blue and Tao knew not of him, though.

"Gero!?" Red howls as he jumps out his chair. "What are you doing here?"

This was least expected, if anything. Gero, being in the scientific field regarding his position of the Red Ribbon Army, merely specialized in the creation of androids, weaponry, and other experiments. The last place anyone thought he'd step foot in was the main building of Head Quarters.

"I've been keeping track of current events thanks to my spy bots," Gero explains himself. "Way I see it, there are way better ways we can go about when it comes to removing this child as a roadblock and getting to the Dragon Balls."

Gero had a personal conflict as to whether or not he should make a surprise show. He didn't want to come off as doubting the very leader of the business that he works for, but at the same token, he saw how everything was going downhill so quickly and thought of an idea to nip this problem in the bud and also use it for their own personal gain. He just had to sell his idea and all the pieces would align for them from here on out.

"I get paid to kill, not kidnap," Tao says with a hint of sass.

Everyone noted by the look on Tao's face that he was beginning to feel as if time was being wasted.

"I offer you one hundred times the amount that you've just bargained for, which we both know is ten times as much to your original price."

The amount of money that Tao initially offered had even given Commander Red a few face sweats. Sure enough, it'd put a dent in his pocket, but nothing severe to slow him down forever. But it would appear that Gero was literally selling Tao a dream.

Though for the assassin, whenever money was in the equation, he used his ears twice as much as he did his mouth.

"How will you even get 5 billion zeni!?" Officer Black nearly shrieks.

Gero's lips curl into a devious grin. "I have my own personal resources. No man is truly well-put together without a side hustle or two."

The confidence that radiated from Gero as he spoke was more than enough to convince Tao to go through with this slight altercation in task.

"Fine," Tao says as he looks back over to Blue. "As long as I still get to kill this one."

"Why, yes of course," Red assures him. "After all, the deal is that if he wins, he gets to keep his life."

This elicits a slight chuckle from Tao. "Unfortunately, that's just not going to happen."

With the tensions slowly rising, Blue already knew what time it was. The man got into a casual boxing stance to fight, all the while, Tao remained all professional like with his hands behind his back. The lack of worry from Tao secretly stabbed Blue in his ego, but he didn't seem to appear shaken by Tao's nonchalant attitude.

That stupid smile.

Tao was just dying to put an end to it.

Black raises his fist and yells, "Begin!"

No sooner than the permission to start was given, Blue comes off his back foot, lunging his right directly at Tao with his right foot. All Tao did was lean back a bit, his long braid flowing around with fluidity like water in a riverbank.

Perhaps the most childish thing a professional martial artist could do to put his effectiveness on display would be to stick his tongue out and come forth with so much force that it pierces the temple of his opponent.

Tao did this for mere shock value, as it after all, was everyone's first time here seeing him in action. To get rid of an opponent in such an effortless fashion had everyone's eyes on the verge of popping out their sockets.

Tao licks his bloodied lips with a scoff. "I crave a worthy opponent."

This truly gave off the impression that Tao was as deadly as he had always been spoken to be. No longer was Red or Black left with any doubt as to his capabilities as an assassin. Gero himself was even impressed.

"Now, enough formalities," Tao gets back to business. "Show me my real target."

As soon as a picture was shown of the kid in action, Tao was subtly taken aback that a boy of such stature could even remotely be capable of needing someone like him to take him down. However, as a Martial Artist, Tao learned over his long life-time that appearances were often deceiving and that many shouldn't be underestimated. Regardless, with his reputation and long line of successful killings, he pretty much forgot about that one lesson.

Piece of cake, he thought.

"As long as I receive my payment, I will kill whomever I desire."

"Very professional," Black remarks.

Red made sure to add one more order before Tao left off on his merry way. "That brat should have four balls on him. We'd appreciate if you could bring them back."

Raising his hand with a Dragon Ball, Black takes the initiative in making sure Tao knows what it is he's looking for. "They look like this."

"And if anyone gets in your way, feel free to kill them as well," Red adds.

"I understand. The location is a place called Korin, about 2,300 kilometers to the Northeast, correct?"

Black offered Tao to head out on a jet, but the assassin denied and took another form of transportation: a pillar that made up of the Headquarters infrastructure. He broke one off and tossed it into the air with immaculate trajectory toward his location prior to hopping off on it. He estimated that he should be back in an half hour and that was that.

Red does not hide his excitement as he yelled, "It's as if we already got those Dragon Balls right in our hands!"

"Ahem!" Gero clears his voice.

"Oh, right." Red puffs on his pipe before asking the big question. "What is it that you have in mind?"

"For the longest, I have been using my pure genius to making the most extraordinary weapons and other resources for this organization," Gero starts off. "If anything, we can all agree that I am the backbone of the Red Ribbon Army's scientific field - none other can compare."

"Right," Red and Black agree simultaneously.

"Most of my android creations have seemed to fail with the exception of those such as Major Metallitron amongst a handful of others. Recently, I've been trying something different - true human experimentation. Instead of starting from scratch, I use the human body as my foundation into ultimately forming them into the near perfect being." Gero, with his hands behind his back, begins to walk around the room, speaking all of his thoughts. "I have made a few artificial humans, altering their cellular structure and adding mechanisms to make them far stronger than you could imagine in more ways than one."

"I think I already understand where you're getting at," Black says with a grin. "You want that pipsqueak brought back here alive so you can change him into an artificial human!"

"Bingo, right on the head. However, things with him will be a tad bit differently."

"And how is that?" Red inquires.

"When it comes to experimenting on a person, the first procedure I partake in is the erasure of their memory, so that I am truly starting from scratch with my pre-set foundation. However, Son Goku's knowledge regarding many things is far too valuable for me to erase, though on the flip side I still need to ensure that he's willing to get his hands dirty for us so called 'bad guys' subsequent to his change."

Black and Red remained quiet so that Gero could continue.

The evil genius points at his head and expounds further on what he has in mind. "So instead of removing all of his memories, I can have a procedure done where I remove the amygdala. If you don't know already, allow me to inform you; the amygdala is a part of the brain in which controls a person's fight or flight response - it controls the fear. It is also a vital part in one's conscience. Without it, a person shows no fear and doesn't care for anything or anyone - not even themselves. They are far more neutral and easier to sway to the dark side. By removing the amygdala in addition to some slight altercations, I ca-"

"Change him into the perfect soldier!"

"The perfect artificial human," Gero corrects with the click of his tongue.

Black sees that Red is already loving this idea, though he still remains a bit skeptical about it. "This is a high-risk, high-reward type of deal. These are the most dangerous so maybe we should think about it…?"

"Good point," Red agrees. "What if the brat goes disobedient like #8?"

"With all due respect, did any of you not understand a single word I just said? Without the amygdala, that kid won't be anything like number eight. 8 was a failure because he was too good, so do you think someone with no conscience will actually concern themselves over people's lives and butterflies!?"

"That, too is a good point," Red says as he nods his head.

Black agreed on that notion as well.

"We can use someone like this on the frontlines," Gero elaborates. "The kid already is more powerful than all of my creations as of the current moment, so imagine me working on him and the type of indestructible machine we'll build. Earth's government already isn't capable of taking us on head on without the element of great surprise, so with a weapon like him on our side, there's nothing stopping us from obtaining world domination - even without the use of Dragon Balls."

And just like that, Gero's idea had been sold. Judging by the look on their faces, Red and Black didn't see any idea that could be better than this. They no longer needed the Dragon Balls for world domination if they could form the perfect weapon.

For Red, this meant he could get his own little wish without consequence. Though, still, it would be nice to have all seven Dragon Balls for personal insurance.

"And with the kid, we can lure his friends into giving us the last Dragon Ball since we we can't detect it with the stupid radar Blue gave us, even though we can see where the others are." Black, with the Dragon Ball locator in hand, clicks on it time after time, though to no avail. He has a location of all six but seven, which he finds to be very weird. Did the ball disappear off the face of the planet or something?

"Exactly, but all of this will take time."

"How long exactly?"

"Three years...at the most."

It was then the leader of the Red Ribbon Army and the second-in-command looked at one another. They needed not share words to understand exactly what it was the two of them were thinking.

Would this really be worth it?

Or would it come back to bite them in the ass?


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku gets captured by Mercenary Tao; Pilaf, who's been spying on Goku, brings himself to a last resort

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 2 — Captured**

The Korin Tower - located in a sacred land that is often referred to as a holy land — a sanctuary to be precise. For those with some sense of morality, it'd be considered a great honor to not only live, but to protect and serve the environment. Very few instances took place in where atrocities have transpired here, yet there was one on the way.

Goku, looking at the giant pole, isn't capable of holding in his awe at the very height of it. When first told about it, the boy didn't give it very much thought until he was told of the tale that whomever climbs to the very top into the heavens become a lot stronger. Only when it revolved around strength did anything kept his interest — that or food.

The marvel at the tower unfortunately needed to be stopped short.

Upa, the son of the protector of Korin's land, points at the sky, shouting, "What's that? Something's flying this way!"

Correction: someone, not something.

They didn't realize this until the figure drew closer.

The winds slapped Tao in the face like he owed it money as he zoomed in on the three people below him. He didn't mind though, with his eyes set heavy on the three figures, and eventually onto Goku, who was his main target.

Tao hops off the pillar and lets the giant piece of material lunge right for the trio. Bora warns them to all look out prior to holding onto his son tightly and getting the hell out of dodge.

Had any of them been a split second late, a fatality was sure to come about.

The pillar was stuck yards deep into the ground as if a giant was planting it down to build a fence. Goku didn't know what to think, standing there mouth agape, utterly stricken by surprise.

Tao casually lands on top of the pillar stuck in ground, introducing himself by saying, "Aloha."

There had already been many coming to attack Korin's lands just mere moments ago so any extra visitors immediately had Bora up on alert. Tense and serious, he asks the stranger, "Who are you?"

Of course, he was only assuming the worst at this point. Any reinforcements meant they were more serious than the last.

"I'm the world's greatest assassin — Tao Pai-Pai."

And that's when it all clicked. Bora initially asked himself what the hell does a killer have business doing in a place like this, but it wouldn't take anyone long to figure that out by assessing the current situation at hand. Either one of them were meant to die or all three.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone harm his son.

Not as long as he lived, anyway.

"You two may carry along," Tao tells Bora, dismissing him like a child. "I merely have business with that monkey child right there."

Goku stands there, looking over Tao's facial features, taking in his scent, and running through his own limited memory bank. Not once had he seen this person before, nor was his smell familiar, so he was left bewildered.

"Business with me? I don't even know you, mister."

"Perhaps you will understand if I tell you that I was hired by the Red Ribbon Army. My assignment was to initially kill you, but there's been a slight altercation — to beat you into a near inch of your life before taking you in for them to do whatever they please." Tao's lips move upward. "And quite frankly, it's been a while since I've played with my food."

Goku knew one thing: Red Ribbon automatically meant bad. Therefore, anyone or anything associated with them was bad, and given the trouble that he had already been through with these guys, it was really starting to piss him off.

"Again!?" Goku grits his teeth. "Ya'll don't know when to quit, do you!?"

Tao chuckles. "I'd say that it's you who doesn't know when to quit, child…"

Upa grabbed at his father's pant leg, begging him to not let this stranger hurt Goku. Though only knowing each other for not even 30 minutes, he already took a strong liking to him as a friend and didn't want to see him hurt. He was practically tearing up as he called out for mercy on Son Goku's soul.

"This young one saved my son's life," Bora refers to Goku. "If you do not leave quietly, then I will stand against you."

"No, no, no," Goku says in objection. "He's my enemy s-"

"To protect the sacred land of Korin is my life sworn duty," Bora cuts Goku off firmly. He pushes his son off and tells him to stand back so he can take care of business without the worry of his child being collateral damage because of this bout.

Many looks Goku has seen before — many sinister, yet nothing like this person - nothing at all. Truth be told that really worried him. Tao looked on at Bora, cackling internally at the fact that he was deliberately choosing death over living.

To many it would be a shame, but for Tao, he didn't mind.

Bora lifts his spear in proper form, ordering Tao to come at him.

Goku understood his place and kept watch with his arms folded, though he didn't very much like the idea. Not only was he going to see Bora's skill, but most importantly, the skill of someone who came to kill him!

Over the years in his line of work, Tao has come across many cowards and courageous individuals alike. There would be those begging and pleading for life, with hot tears streaming down their crunched, reddened faces, and there would be others going up against their inner voice of telling them to run just to try and fight him.

And given that Tao's still standing, it's proof in the pudding to show all of those he had been hired to kill never got to see another face after his.

"You think you're fairly good, don't you?" Tao mocks Bora, "holding your big and bad spear like you can just poke me and call it a day. No matter, I'll gladly make the first move."

In a motion that not even Bora could register, Tao swiftly glided toward him, with his hands clutched around the bulky man's spear. Goku himself was immediately taken aback at the speed, barely able to keep up with that single movement.

Tao notes the struggle coming from Bora as he attempts to pull back his spear with both hands clutching tightly. The vascularity in his muscles are put on display as he's seen shaking like a mountain about to erupt, all just to regain full control of his own weapon. He grits his teeth so hard that it was a miracle that none of his dentures just shattered on sight.

The assassin was the complete opposite, though. He stood cool, calm, and speaking in a cool voice.

"Something the matter? You don't seem to be moving at all!" Just to show off, Tao removes all fingers from the spear but two. "Well, then, allow me to move you."

Without any effort, Tao lifted up the spear, which also had Bora high off the ground. He looked into the man's shocked eyes with that same old devious look his beady eyes gave off, in addition to his smile of mischief.

With a simple shake of the spear, Bora's grip had been gone prior to him flying high up in the sky.

Bora was in utter disbelief at the fact that there was actually someone with such caliber of strength. It wasn't hard for him or Goku to tell that this assassin was holding back a great bit of his power as well, which only drew more concern. Bora knew that it was only a matter of time before his life was cut short and the only person on his mind was his son, Upa, who could only helplessly watch.

"Would you like your spear back!?"

If Tao throwing the pillar with perfect accuracy and force to land at an exact location 2300 miles away wasn't enough to show that he was a very precise individual, then here was another example.

The spear he tossed right back to Bora as he was coming back down pierced him right through the chest and into the heart prior to breaking in half once he landed down on his back with a bone cracking thud. Goku made an attempt to try and calling the kinto-un as Bora was in the sky, but the damage had already been done while in mid-air. If Bora wasn't dead up above, then the impact of landing surely did enough damage to end him for good.

Upa ran over to his father, screaming and calling out for him, tears flapping in the wind like they were being forced from his body.

No second later after Bora's horrific fall, Goku cursed at Tao prior to attacking him head on.

Perfect, Tao thought.

Not only was his target coming right toward him, but he was doing so in a fit of rage. His movements would definitely be a bit misguided and he wasn't going to hold off on exploiting that.

With a simple hop, Tao dodged a directed punch targeted for his midsection and countered with a solid punt to the chin that sent Goku crashing face first against Korin's tower. Goku fell over on his back, lied out like he was having a seizure.

"Is that all? How pitiful."

Goku staggers, trembling as he gets back up on his feet. "Y-you'll pay for that!"

There wasn't a means to hold back at this point. Cupping his hands, Goku got into the needed position as he chants his attack out. "KAME...HAME…"

Tao didn't think anything of it until a blue beam of light began to form before his very eyes. It then made sense as to how this child proved to be very troublesome. He was a Martial Artist in tuned with the utilization of chi — a very dangerous combination.

The attack came by so fast that Tao had no other choice but to stand there and protect himself by blocking his face. The heat surged on and ripped his clothes to pieces one by one, scratching at his skin, which elicited a few silent grunts of discomfort.

Once the smoke cleared, Tao lifts his head up, pouting. "You...ruined...my clothes!"

Had the attack carried on for a little bit longer, Tao would be completely naked in the holy land of Korin. While lucky that Goku's attack didn't do any significant damage to his own body, the fact that his specially tailored clothes were torn to shreds had his face beginning to glow red.

Tao's instincts told him to kill this brat right now with a ki attack of his own, but no, he had to beat him within an inch of his life. He was going to make sure to enjoy this.

Goku was blitzed with an elbow to the face that sent his back crashing against the tower. He wasn't allowed to be let down as Tao then followed up by ramming the tip of his knee into the boy's stomach, eliciting blood from the child's mouth. He grabbed Goku by the collar, slammed him against the tower yet again, and proceeded to render him a barrage of punches to the stomach and chest that moved faster than bullets being shot out of an automatic machine gun.

Upa looked on in utter horror, taken aback at the result of Goku by the time Tao was done beating on him. The 12-year old came sliding down on his behind, shirt ripped up as he sweated profusely. Goku wheezed on, barely able to breathe. Hell, he'd be better off having no oxygen at this point due to the shape he was in.

Tao, towering over Goku like a disappointed parent, chuckles. "You take all of that and you still live, huh?" He clutches the boy's full set of hair to pick him up. Looking at Goku eye to eye, he asked him, "Can you still speak?"

Goku moaned on in in words muffled by the pain he felt all over his body.

"Heh! Good enough!"

He let go of Goku's head and kicked him directly in the cheek using the tip of his foot.

That was all it took and the boy was knocked out cold.

Tao walks over to the child and crouches down to feel for a pulse. After momentary concentration, he smiles as he gets confirmation that the kid's still alive, albeit barely so. Subsequent to standing back up, Goku's unconscious body gets kicked up and grabbed. "I can't be getting back home like this, but the boy needs to be brought in." He also makes sure to grab the bag with the Dragon Balls inside.

Just as Tao is getting ready to make his leave, Upa, in a fit of rage, curses the assassin as he picks up a rock to toss it at him. All Tao did was blow on the rock and it came back to the sender, knocking Upa over on his back in a hysterical manner.

Tao laughs and asks if the kid is aware of how lucky he is to be alive. "You should thank me!"

These were his final words to the boy prior to getting his pillar and tossing it away with Goku and the bag in hand.

Upa was back up on his feet by the time Tao was long gone, staring on hard into the sky. Looking back to his fallen father, he knew that there was no other choice but to bury him.

By his father's side, Upa says a prayer that only he and Bora could understand. As his tears flowed down from his chubby cheeks onto his father's dead body, he finished with, "I promise. I'll become strong..for you, dad."

* * *

Back at Red Ribbon Headquarters, the look of pride and joy on the faces of Gero, Black, and Red was like no other. Tao handed them the bag of Dragon Balls and the one that the kid also had hidden inside his shirt the entire time. Tao really came through and his success genuinely solidified his reputation in the eyes of the three members of the Red Ribbon Army.

With the boy laid out on the floor, Tao turns his attention to Gero and Red. "I like my payments up front."

Gero and Red both had two entire briefcases which held all of Tao's money. The assassin gladly took it all, trusting that he got the mandated amount.

"Nice doing business with you gentleman," was all he said before he took off on the very same pillar, leaving everyone else to their own thing.

Red, Gero, and Black all stare on blankly at the unconscious child.

"Hard to believe that we had to go this far just to defeat and capture a kid," Gero comments.

"Right...I didn't want to speak on it, but surely all of you have seen the damage done to Tao. He must have put up a good fight."

"This will all just make for the perfect weapon," Red giggles callously. He then looks at Gero. "I say it's about time we head to your lab, eh?"

* * *

Gero's lab was as cliche as any evil genius - big giant machines that did god knows what with equipment hanging and lying all over, surrounded by so many wires that a legless person would fear tripping over any, and not to mention, the big tanks of colored, bubbly liquid.

With the flick of a switch, a dim neon purple light illuminated the room.

Gero introduces them to his personal laboratory in Red Ribbon HQ. "This is where the magic happens."

Black and Red came in a few minutes after Gero as he had to set some security patterns to where the two could enter without getting killed on the spot. During that short time period, he made sure to set Goku down as well.

Gero walks over to the strap on table to where Goku happens to be attached to and held down like a prisoner that's being wound up for punishment. The bright light above the table shines mercilessly onto Goku. The kid makes noises and shakes a bit as his eyes flutter.

Once he comes back to reality, Goku immediately remembers what had taken place prior to being knocked out. Knowing the danger that Tao and all others pose, he does his best to get free, albeit to no avail.

Gero chuckles, looks at Red and Black, then pulls out a remote. "With a simple click of this…"

Goku howls out like a wolf in agony calling for its pack. Hundreds of volts of electiricity go through his body at that moment, making him go stiff so he could stop all that fussing by trying to break out.

Red is getting a joy out of this as he puffs on his pipe. "Lovely, just lovely." He proceeds to walk over to Goku, getting all in his face. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

"Let me go!" Goku hisses through pained moans. "or else…"

"There isn't any 'else' for you to do anymore," Gero informs the child. "From this point forward, you will be working for me — for the Red Ribbon."

"The hell I will!" Goku grits his teeth and fought through the aftereffects of the shock treatment in attempt to free himself. As a reaction, Gero clicks the button yet again again, letting all the volts of electricity go through the padded material that the boy is strapped to.

Yet again, Goku screams at the top of his lungs, his shrieks of pain literally voicing out mercy, though he tries to fight it — all for two seconds, before passing out.

"Seems like he's going to be a hot one to handle," Black remarks as he rubs his chin.

Picking up a surgical mask and some very advanced tools, Gero shakes his head. "Once step one is done, the rest is already set for me. Now, unless you like the insides of the human body, I would suggest you to leave."

"I'll go," Red announces. "Black, you stay and keep watch over Dr. Gero in case anything happens. Be sure to give me occassional updates."

"Yes, sir."

"In the meantime, I'm going to try to find ways to find that last Dragon Ball."

Once Black and Gero were left alone, the commanding officer gulped hard after receiving a rather sadistic look from the scientist. Whatever he thought he'd be able to stomach in this laboratory...he surely wouldn't.

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad...oh, man, this is bad! We can kiss our hopes of ruling the world away!"

The complaining ninja dog gets smacked upside the head by a tall, black-haired woman with seductive mascara and lipstick. "Don't be so pessimistic, Shuu. We just have to be smarter about gathering the Dragon Balls."

"Smarter!?" Shuu shrieks. "How smart can one be to take on the entire Red Ribbon Army and get the Dragon Balls back!? We can go in right now with the most cunning, elaborate plan to go down in history and ONE of us would still be lucky to come back out with just our arms and legs missing!"

For a while, they had been tracking Goku, watching him gather the Dragon Balls. It was as soon as Pilaf realized that he'd more than likely be on the hunt again that he started to track him down, using satellites and camers in the middle of absolutely nowhere.

After contemplating on it hard for the past few minutes, Pilaf finally opens his eyes and says, "We have no choice."

This comment, of course, received a few looks of confusion from both Mai and Shuu. Their facial expressions in itself virtually begged the short, blue imp to elaborate.

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend…" Pilaf says, leaving a subtle, yet very clear message to both of his subordinates.

* * *

Three days having passed by with absolutely no word from Goku left his friends worried. Bulma, Krillin, Roshi, Turtle, and Launch all remained at the livingroom in Kame House, looking over a recording set using a giant satellite outside made by Bulma herself to survey all potential areas Goku could be in, yet to no avail.

"Guys, the more and more we go without hearing at least a word from Goku...the more and more worried I get."

Turtle did not shy in stating just how concerned he was about Goku. Sure, the kid was eccentric, but a pure soul and he loved having him around because the boy was always nice to him - ever since the first day that they met. Just imagining Goku taken down by some goons broke his turtle heart.

"Even Goku should have known he couldn't have taken on them all by himself!" Krillin yells angrily.

While it appeared that Krillin was rather irate because of the fact that Goku did something incredibly stupid in fighting back against the Red Ribbon Army, he genuinely hated the notion that his rival could have wound up dead due to these bad guys. It got his body all hot with his fists shaking, but the words that came out of Roshi's mouth mere seconds later stopped all that.

"Even Goku has his limits," Roshi tells Krillin. "Our fault is not helping him further whenever we had the chance. It's not all on him."

Looking down somberly, Krillin says, "You're right," with a twitching frown on his face.

The sounds of knuckles knocking at the door of Kame House had everyone nearly jump through the ceiling. In the back of their minds, the very first thought was that it had to be Goku!

But knowing Goku, he would be shouting all of their names just one hundred yards before even touching down on the little island, so this caused everyone to be a bit skeptical.

"I'll get it."

Bulma was the one to rise up and go for the door. The moment she opened it and saw a blue midget with an anthropormorphic dog, and a trenchcoat lady, all Bulma could yell was…

_**"YOU!?"** _


	3. Mandatory Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes together to find Son Goku in hopes of being able to rescue him from the clutches of the Red Ribbon Army

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 3 — Mandatory Rescue**

Pilaf had explained to everyone the entire situation from his own perspective to Bulma and the others not even 10 seconds after putting himself in the vulnerable position of making him and his peers known to the rest of Bulma's friends.

The Red Ribbon Army weren't the only ones out on the hunt for the Dragon Balls. The blue imp and his little gang had been back on the hunt ever since they had their wish stolen from them thanks to the salacious pig, Oolong. Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu held a specially constructed case where they've kept the only other Dragon Ball that the Red Ribbon have yet to get their hands on, as inside the Dragon Ball remains undetectable by any radar.

But Roshi and the others couldn't care less about the Dragon Ball at the current moment.

Goku's life was on the line.

Launch is the first to speak up after having everything spilled flat out on the table regarding Goku's current situation. "Well what the hell are we waiting for? We have to go out and rescue the little tyke!"

"How do we even know if he isn't dead already?" Bulma asks.

She received a certain look from everyone in the room, even Pilaf and his gang. Deep down everyone knew she made a fair point, but come on, this is Goku that they were talking about here. With or without help, Goku's managed to pull himself out of many things so for him to die at the hands of normal people? Impossible, but it wasn't far-fetched to them when it came to the Red Ribbon Army. Nonetheless, pessimism wasn't admissible, so to just try to move on with the unsolved conclusion of Goku being dead was an instant no-go.

Everyone was at a total loss. They knew of the Red Ribbon Army and where they were located, yet at the same time, the very site of the organization was a maze in itself. Going there looking for Goku without at least having some idea of where he could be would be a huge handicap for them.

A flash of light flickers over Roshi's head as an idea comes to him.

"While we may not know if he's dead or not, there is definitely someone out there who has this knowledge. Not only that, but she'll be able to pinpoint his exact location wherever he's being held up at."

Such a statement of course was meant with everyone asking how through their curious eyes. So the turtle hermit explains himself.

"Uranai Baba, the all seeing crone. She has the power to divine the location of any lost object or person."

"So let's go!" Shuu yells.

Krillin matches Shuu's energy by hopping right over to him in absolute agreement. As much as Krillin seemed to be irked by Goku in the past with his happy go lucky attitude, he would be a liar caught with his pants in ablaze if he were to ever say that he didn't like the guy. He didn't just see Goku as a rival, but a friend, too, and he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to help look for him.

"Well, all of you get ready," Bulma says as she grabs for the house phone. "I'll call Yamcha and try to explain everything to him as quickly as possible."

She tosses the capsule over to Launch, who catches it in stride as she's heading out the door.

Yep.

It was definitely a good time to have bad Launch on their side.

The whole time that they're flying through the sky, Bulma is staring right at Pilaf and his peers, mainly Pilaf though.

If a person's stare was capable of torturing the soul of the person being watched, then Pilaf and his entire crew would be reduced to ashes on the spot. Bulma looked so hard as she sat behind them that Pilaf felt literal burns on the back of his head through the cushioned seat of the copter they rode on. So far during the trip he had been keeping his mouth shut. He understood the history between them and knew better than to kick a dead horse.

Bulma's spiteful gaze didn't go unnoticed, though..

"Everything all right, Bulma?" Krillin asks her.

Bulma turns her head with a forced smile, speaking through her teeth. "Why, yes of course, Krillin! Why wouldn't I be!? HMMM?"

"You look like you want to tear their heads off," Turtle observes.

"Of course I do!" Bulma takes her anger out on the innocent turtle. "If it weren't for Goku turning into a giant monkey ape, we'd all be overcooked human food for their rabid dogs or whatever ugly pets they have!"

Her sudden outburst scares the living crap out of Pilaf, who actually dares patting his butt to make sure nothing disgusting fell out from behind. Bulma had all the power due to being seated directly in the back of them as there was literally nothing stopping her from putting a bullet right between the eyes. One shot and he wouldn't even know it happened.

He's just thankful to still be alive. Had they met under any other circumstances yet again, he feared that it wouldn't turn out so good from the very start.

Twiddling his thumbs, Pilaf asks Bulma if they can just let the past be the past.

He regretted opening his mouth as soon as he did.

Bulma leans over his seat, showing all her dentures with a burning smile of seemingly pure evil. "Well, I dunno! You three wouldn't come to us unless you had a personal agenda of your own, so I'm feelin' really sketchy witcha right now."

Pilaf's blue cheeks redden a bit. "I came to you about Goku out of the kindness of my heart! Besides, we ALL know how dangerous the Red Ribbon Army is. I wouldn't wish that type of punishment on even my worst enemy."

Bulma leans back and hums sarcastically as she rubs her chin. "Well I don't know. Would I prefer to get shot dead on the spot or baked like a rotisserie chicken? HMM, HARD TO PICK!"

It was then that Pilaf really realized it was best to keep his trap shut. He didn't even know why he had to open his damn mouth in the first place.

"What's in the past is in the past," Roshi reminds Bulma. "Right now our main focus is finding Goku to bring him back safe and sound."

"The old pervert is right," Launch backs Roshi up. Removing one hand from the wheel as she's driving, she reaches into her lap and pulls out an Uzi. "And if they try something, then the dog can be put down, the blue midget can be turned pale and grey, and the pretty little lady won't have to be so pretty anymore." She looks at the three through the reflection of the glass. "Capiche?"

They all nod, showing that they very much understand exactly what she meant.

* * *

After getting the call from Bulma about Goku getting captured about the Red Ribbon Army, the look of distraught plastered on Yamcha's face brought the attention of Puar and Oolong directly to him. Both asked what was going on. He didn't hold back anything that Bulma had told him over the phone. Bulma's parents also just so happened to be in the vicinity as well as he explained everything he was told, quoting his girlfriend word by word as accurately as he possibly could.

Oolong nor Puar knew what to say about the matter, simply because they were so shocked by the news. It was bad enough that Goku would even dare trying to face the Red Ribbon Army, but being captured by them? That was death sentence 101.

A slight pause ensues from Panchy, as if she doesn't even know what or how to respond. But the words soon quickly come together, though not before that signature ditzy smile of hers.

"Oh, sure he'll be fine!" Panchy coos. "With his appetite, he'll be kicked out before ya know it."

"Heh, aint that the truth," Dr. Briefs chuckles.

Both Puar and Oolong fall over to the floor.

Yamcha wouldn't be surprised if Panchy knew very little about the Red Ribbon Army, but someone of Dr. Brief's caliber sure as hell had to have vast knowledge regarding their organization and the unrivaled manpower that came along with it. The fact that Dr. Briefs agreed with his wife on that idiotic notion in itself and went back to drinking his coffee with his smoke as he walked the animals of Capsule Corp left him completely dumbfounded.

"No wonder Bulma has lots of mental issues," was all Yamcha could mutter under his breath as they carried on with their day like normal.

Speaking of the devil, Bulma barges right through the door. Her eyes lock onto Yamcha and not even a nanosecond after making eye-contact, she tells him, "We don't have time to waste! Let's go — now!"

"Why off in such a hurry?" Panchy asks as she raises a plate of chocolate cookies and other deserts. "Lunch was just made!"

"We just don't have time for it, mom!"

For as intelligent as Bulma was, whenever she got around her parents, she acted like more of a teenager than any other female Yamcha's laid eyes on in the city ever since he moved in with her.

"The young ones are always so quick to go at it like rabbits," Dr. Briefs cackles. "Boy, I remember those days…"

Bulma's face gets as red as a tomato, her lid on the verge of just popping. Though realizing that this wasn't the time or the place to scold her parents for their casual indecency as per usual, she just grabs Yamcha by his wrist and leaves the house. Puar and Oolong are both quick to follow.

As soon as the four enter the copter just outside, Oolong screams, "Bloody mercy!"

Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu look at the three newcomers with subtle grins. They were probably the last faces they expected to see at a moment like this.

Yamcha shows just how mild-manner he wasn't raised to be as he points over to the three, asking everyone just what in the hell they are doing here.

Bulma, twiddling her thumbs, laughs nervously, explaining that she forgot to mention that some old friends were tagging along.

"Old friends!?" Oolong screeches. "OLD FRIENDS!?" He walks up right where the three are seated and points toward them like a teacher would a chalkboard in front a shitload of students. "These assholes tried to kill us!"

Launch aims her gun right for Oolong and tells the little pig to pipe down. Just based off the simple matter that if it weren't for them, then none of them would even be aware that Goku's in trouble in the first place.

Oolong, in a cold sweat, backs up into the very back of the copter where one seat was placed. "Ay, ay, all's good over here. I just hope these cronies aren't up to anything, is all."

"I promise that we aren't," Pilaf tells him.

Immediately thinking about recent events, Bulma and Yamcha both cross their arms and go " _MHMMMM_ ", totally not buying their bullshit.

* * *

Baba's place was good looking with a very old fashioned elegance. Her little palace appeared as if it was set in some dark time where witchcraft was at an all time high, infamously looked down upon. Her palace was in a desert in the middle of nowhere, making it also seem that she was hiding out from an angry mob trying to kill her for her divine gifts.

Things seemed a bit weird at first, particularly to Yamcha, whenever the guys waiting in line before them happened to be either big buff men or bald, calm, stern individuals. They were either the muscular brawny wrestling type or the agile, technical type.

Both fit the categories of fighting, so his intuition told him that there was some of that involved.

But seeing two elegant looking elderly people walking out talking about some stone that he had lost. While they didn't look like their muscles were big like the rest of the guys, it was made quite obvious that their pockets were.

So while Yamcha started to think maybe it wasn't all about fighting, hearing the screams and yells of all the men inside her palace sure as hell brought him back to his first thought. Seeing them coming out in band-aids, crutches, swollen eyes and lips, told not just Yamcha all that he needed to know, but everyone else.

Either you needed skills as a fighter to get what you wanted here.

Or that cash.

Once Roshi and the others finally enter the palace, Baba, the old lady, is there to greet them Kindly, though of course with a pinch of sass.

"My, my...aren't you all sooo young." She rolls her eyes at Roshi just as she trails off the last word of the sentence.

Roshi clears his throat fixes his shades to non-verbally communicate that he most definitely caught that.

"We need help finding a friend," Bulma says as she steps up to Baba.

"That's a simple task," Baba answers. "I trust that you have 10 million zeni?"

The mouths of Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu drop to the floor. Despite their own luxuries, they weren't even sure they managed to come across just a fourth of that amount of money, even with all the crazy stunts that they've pulled off over the years.

"Bulma is rich," Oolong points out. "Heck, she should have twice that much on her allowance."

"I'm not that spoiled!"

Bulma then tells Baba that she doesn't have the money right on her as of this moment but promises that she can pay her after. Bulma went as far as clapping her hands together and getting on her knees just so that Baba could find the goodness within her heart to accept this seemingly untrustworthy deal.

There were many times where Bulma would punch Goku, knock him upside the head, or even shoot at him because of his natural ignorance and stupidity growing up by himself in the country with very little to no human contact over the years. But on the flip side, he was still a very sweet boy and charismatic, albeit in his own odd little way. She looked at Goku like a big sister, so for her to plead Baba to help them really showed just how much Bulma loved the kid.

But Bulma was begging for virtually nothing. Baba, being able to also see into the future, was already well aware that Bulma would pay her back in some way or another. She agrees to do so without a moment's hesitation.

Just as she hops off her floating crystal ball to begin the divine search, she is interrupted by someone from afar.

"I would also love to know the whereabouts of my grandson."

22 eyes are placed onto a man who could rival Roshi in age, it would seem. Though the halo hovering over his head suggested that he wasn't aging any longer.

It didn't take long for Roshi and the others to click together who this person was — especially Roshi. The turtle hermit is the first one to call out his name - Yamcha being a close second.

"It's the greatest martial artist to ever live!" Yamcha fangirls.

"Greatest dead martial artist," Roshi corrects him, throwing a bit of friendly shade over to his former pupil.

Under any other circumstance, Gohan would have laughed at the harmless banter, but this wasn't the time for jokes now. With his hands behind his back, he approaches his master cooly, though the aura surrounding his soul is very intense and Roshi felt it all about in the air. Gohan greets his former master with a bow almost even with Roshi's.

"While I don't know exactly what's going on, I do have an understanding that it's not good. I can feel it and I, too, wish to seek out answers."

Baba, who's waving her hands around the magic ball, turns over and tells them to pay attention so that they can find out.

* * *

The best way to tell if someone spent a lot of their time on a computer doing a lot of research was by looking at them type.

Gero was one of the people who could look directly at the screen as his fingers moved precisely wherever he wanted them to, clicking the exact numbers or letters that he desired. Hell, he could do it with his eyes closed and not have a single error, or even watch a television show simultaneously as he worked with no problem.

He did a lot of programming when it came to his work.

Especially his work regarding cyborgs and androids and the whole nine yards of projects that he has going on.

Unlike when Son Goku was first brought in, strapped down on his back, the kid is now strapped to the same chair, yet this time lying directly on his stomach, completely knocked out. He was snoring like a baby so it was quite evident that Gero didn't have to resort to any shock treatment to get him to sleep. Instead, he had been giving the kid small doses of anesthesia so that his procedures could go on interrupted and without any pushback.

The amount that Gero had been giving Goku for the past three days would be more than enough to kill a horse, yet here he was, still breathing and living. It was a definite testament to how durable this kid's body was, which was just something else Gero saw as a blessing from the All Mighty Kami himself.

Black was having a hard time looking at the kid, much more of a hard time getting into detail about it whenever he reported to Commander Red because of how much the procedures had been grossing him out. It'd seem quite paradoxical given that Black has taken his fair share of lives, doing many atrocities, but to just treat the body like a lab rat wasn't his thing and it showed by the disgusted faces he made whenever Gero or the robots he used got their hands dirty.

He couldn't dare to look at Goku's back being cut wide open and held by steel arms with robotic machines constantly looking over and implanting new elements inside the boy's body.

And he thought that going into the back of the head was bad.

So far, this one took the cake.

"Unbelievable…!" Gero mutters, just loud enough to catch Black's attention. The second-in-command removes his back from the wall in a corner of the laboratory and places down his cup of coffee to walk closer to Gero, at least wanting to understand his science a little bit. "The boy's physiological development is so synonymous to that of a human, yet at the same time...so divergent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Black asks him.

"Let's find out…"

Gero's eyes move from his computer for a split second to pick up a little glass tube with some blood in it. By opening the tube and pouring it into a little hole that ejected out the computer like a disc, said hole shut and the blood tests were being run.

All of what was popping up in the computer showed up as _N/A_ , which stunned the hell out of Gero as Black only did as much as raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have literally every type of blood in my computer's database, even the ones that the regular person doesn't know anything about!"

Like a hormonal teenager about to have his first kiss, Gero begins typing on the computer like an excited lad. Going back over the cellular structure in Goku's body, he makes a mental note of it being similar in function to a regular person on Earth, yet the design being way different.

He clicks a few more and types in a few more words.

All of it is just too much for Black to actually keep up with, but he looks on as if he's on the same pace as the doctor.

"He doesn't even possess the same amount of chromosomes as any Earthling is supposed to!" Gero yells in a mixture of excitement and shock.

"Now I'm not the biggest genius -"

"You're not a genius at all," Gero cuts him off honestly.

"True," Black agrees, "but I'm educated enough to know that not having a certain amount of chromosomes isn't normal."

Gero leans back in his chair and rests his hands behind his thick, grey hair. Chuckling, he asks Black if he knows what this means.

Black shrugs and asks, "What?"

* * *

_**"HE'S AN ALIEN!?"** _

Everyone but Gohan and Baba seemed to be shocked by this very fact of Son Goku potentially being a live extraterrestrial creature of a different planet.

"I've always had a feeling he was something very different than all of us, but I never found myself with a definite answer," Gohan explains himself.

"That sure hell explains a lot, then!" Pilaf exclaims.

"Like why he can transform into a giant monkey ape," Mai adds.

"Ditto," Gohan says. "See, master, I never told you the entire story. All I ever told you was that I found a young child in the woods and took him in as my own. Sure, he was a little rowdy before he bumped his head but his attitude wasn't something I couldn't fix on my own, ya know?"

"Right," Roshi nods his head.

"What I didn't tell you was that I found him coming from a little ship he had landed in nearby. He wore these weird clothes, which I hid away a long time ago. Whenever I first approached him nine years ago, the boy's first instinct was to attack me. He caught me off guard and actually got a few good licks on me. Had I been any normal joe, I'd be -"

"Dead," Yamcha finishes for him.

"Precisely so," Gohan clears his throat. The very thought of a mere child killing a full grown adult male or female effortlessly by sheer brute strength alone wasn't a thought that he very much found comforting.

"If Son Goku is an alien, which would explain his talents, then this could only make matters worse," Bulma bites her lip. "If they successfully experiment Son Goku into one of their monstrous creations, then we can kiss normal world good-bye forever."

"Good point," Baba comments.

"This is why we have to go save him," Gohan reminds everyone.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get the task done in time?" Baba asks Gohan. "You can only spend a total of 24 hours on Earth and you've already spent more than half that time with me."

With a tightened fist, Gohan sternly reassured Baba that he would make it in time. Any person with a lack of comprehension would have mistook Son Gohan's slightly heightened and lower pitched voice as a sign of disrespect, but he meant it in the most respectful way possible and everyone there was aware of this.

To picture themselves in his shoes, having someone they were to take in and care for but subjugated to a guinea pig would be the worst kind of pain, especially if they weren't able to do anything about it. Gohan is dead and is on borrowed time so this may be the last time he gets to see his grandson again for years.

He had to make it count.

Launch checked the magazine on her Uzi prior to placing it back in and cocking her weapon. "Let's get this show on the road, then."

Roshi walked a bit closer to Gohan and asked the elder if he was truly ready for this. He knew better than to doubt Son Gohan's discipline when it came to focus, but this was an entirely different level of dilemma here. As far as he knew, Gohan never went through anything like this before, so the father-son relationship dynamic kind of took control when he asked this question.

"I assure you that I won't lose focus, Muten Roshi. If it boils down to it being the deciding factor between my grandson getting to live a fulfilling life or not, **I WILL NOT** lose focus. That's not a promise — it's my word."

There was a tension with Roshi and Gohan, though nothing negative at all. The weight of the matter was setting heavily upon them and though things initially seemed hopeless, the fact that they had two elite caliber Martial Artists on their side with extra help meant that their chances of coming out successful had increased ten-fold.

They had to save Son Goku.


	4. Signs of Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Gohan and co. all orchestrate a plan to infiltrate Red Ribbon's base in attempt to rescue Goku; but when Goku shows his face, something is completely different about him

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 4 — Signs of Difference**

That dreadful feeling of digging a grave for your soon to be dead body as your murderer stood right behind you — this is a type of dread that many couldn't even fathom.

However, this was how Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and a few others felt as they drew closer and closer to the headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army.

The copter was so silent inside that the mechanical whirring of its engine rang louder than ever before - so loud that it almost managed to take a few people away from their own thoughts of utter distress.

For the most part, Goku was on everyone's mind - everyone beside Pilaf and his peers. Dragon Balls had been the only subject that their thoughts had occupied their heads with as they tried to figure out how they would manage to eventually collect all for themselves and wish for world domination. Yes, the hidden truth proved that Bulma had a very justifiable reason for being weary of these three. If they were so hell-bent on killing them and taking them down just months ago to obtain such a selfish desire, then what was stopping them now? As far as Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar were concerned, they merely came at the most opportunistic moment, so keeping eyes on them was a definite must.

Goku had done many things for Bulma. No matter how foolish, ignorant, and weird he was, he had came through for the young girl more than once, saving her life on a multitude of occasions. The 16-year old knew for a fact that her body would be off rotting somewhere, unfound for months if it weren't for Son Goku coming to her rescue — well that or waste from a pterodactyl's belly.

Yamcha and Krillin both came off the wrong foot with Goku subsequent to their first meeting - especially Yamcha, who actually tried to kill and rob him of his goods. Because of being forced into a common goal of surviving together and thanks to Bulma, Yamcha saw Goku as a friend and rival. Krillin always saw Goku as a threat to being great like Muten Roshi, but times were changing.

Most of the people in the copter had a strong love for Goku.

But their love didn't compare to the amount that Son Gohan held for the boy. The entire ride, he couldn't do anything else but meditate and pray for his grandson.

Seeing that they were getting close, Yamcha gets up and leans over Launch's shoulder.

"Drop down over there," he points to an area surrounded by nothing but trees and greenland just miles away from the Red Ribbon site. Just as Launch was going to object, all Yamcha had to do was give her a look.

Now any other time, Launch would have did what she wanted, but she understood exactly why they needed to land far away. There was no telling at all of any type of surveillance weaponry that they were up against. Jets could be flying around nearby for all they knew and blow them down on the spot.

Launch did just that and landed safely in the heavily shaded area.

"This is a good landing spot," Mai remarks once the engine to the copter is shut off. "Going in undetected gives us the element of surprise."

Almost everyone had something in hand once their feet touched the soft grass.

Yamcha holds his beautifully sharpened and gleaming willow leaf saber. Oolong and Bulma both have sawed-off shotguns and Launch remains with her trusty Uzi in hand. Shuu has his sword as Pilaf carries a small pistol. Mai had holsters of her own weapons and other artillery she used whenever she prepared for battle. Solely by looking at her, it was easy to tell that she was the marksman of the group.

Gohan and Roshi had the cuffs of their shirts properly rolled up. As did Krillin. None of them had came in with any weapons as they were solely focused on utilizing their skills as Martial Artists to help fight the way through.

Krillin was a nervous wreck, albeit did a good job in playing it cool.

Only Puar, Oolong, and Turtle were all empty-handed.

"Here goes nothing," Yamcha mutters as he begins walking off.

But Mai is quick to stop him dead in his tracks. "We can't just go in there. You do know that, right?"

"The gal's right," Roshi backs Mai up. "We need some form of strategy if we want to go in and come back out alive and with Goku."

"Well, good luck guys," Oolong says with his back turned. "I know for a fact you all will come up with something and beat them."

Bulma gives Oolong a nasty side-eye. "You mean WE, right?"

Oolong goes to clutching his stomach and making pained faces. "I-I don't know...my stomach is really starting to act up right now…"

Bulma and the others all knew Oolong was putting on an act because the chicken little inside him was coming out. Before the young girl could get on his behind and scold him about fighting for Goku because that's what Goku would do, Gohan spoke.

"With all due respect, we don't have time for cowards. Our group is only as strong as our weakest link. If you tag along with the fear constantly eating at you, then the whole operation crumbles. We can't have that."

Roshi had forgotten what it was like whenever Gohan got serious. He knew that this was no joking matter, but his former's pupil attitude had even him tense up a bit.

Oolong puts his head down and agrees with Gohan. Everyone there knew Oolong would be in the wrong for not being apart of helping Goku because if any one of them needed his help, he wouldn't ask any questions, hop on his nimbus and jet out.

"You're right, guys. Sorry." He looks back up to them. "What's the plan?"

So all of them huddle up and go over some impromptu schemes, none of which were really ideal. Roshi suggested that they use the ladies as a distraction by them going to the front and stripping themselves naked, but that was shot down as quickly as it was brought up.

After going on for about five minutes, Mai is the only one to take a step back and take in a breath.

"Okay, shut up everyone. How about instead we go over what we're all good at and go from there?"

Just like that, everyone tells Mai their specialty and what techniques they have, which helps her get an idea of their potential usefulness. Once all of them broke down what they could do, Mai cooks up something right on the spot.

Oolong and Puar, using their abilities to shapeshift, both changed into a fly and a small bird respectively with Oolong as the bird and Puar as the fly.

Mai had given everyone everyone small, wireless walkie talkies and gas masks for the plan as well as a small recording device in the form of glasses that brought back footage to all of them as they waited.

Oolong was astonished as to the amount of hovering jets and helicopters that patrolled the area. He was also quite sure that the Red Ribbon had their own satellites as well to look over any potential trespassers.

The pig only had five minutes to scope out and count all of the aerial guards, so he was quick about it. He made sure to show everyone where each jet and copter was and at precisely which location so they all had an idea of where they'd be coming from whenever they initiated their attack.

Puar had all the time in the world to scope everything out from the inside as a little fly since he mastered the shapeshifting technique. He buzzed around all different sectors and terraces, as well as towers, keeping count of all the men guarding the place and telling them the areas as he showed.

Once Puar and Oolong finished scoping out the place, it was time to begin their attack.

* * *

Security was every army's biggest concern. There were those who went a few miles out to check for anything or anyone nearby and report on if they were in the clear or if something seemed off.

The gang just got lucky that they were mere miles away from their usual checkpoints so their copter hadn't been spotted in the middle of nowhere.

Four guards chill at the gate with their guns in hand, talking about everyday stuff on the workforce.

"Violet always being so up-tight, ya know? I just ask the chick out to eat because she just keeps getting skinnier and skinnier."

"Aint that the truth."

"Right. She's going to need a bit more meat on her bones if she's going to bear my kids any time soon."

The other three howl out in laughter at the last comment.

"Idiot. Violet is as prudish as they come. She isn't going to come out those pants for you or anyone for that matter."

"I don't know, chief. Haven't you heard the rumors about her and Black?"

"What rumors!?" the other three ask in synch.

Before the man could get into the nitty details, in comes a seemingly lost wanderer.

"Ah, so thirsty, so thirsty…" Turtle says with his tongue out like a sweating dog. "Any of you got some sea water for an old turtle?"

The four men look at one another with silly looks plastered over their faces. Nobody had called in about a Turtle coming nearby. They didn't know if the aerial guards just missed it or didn't care for a harmless turtle, so they took the lack of report as a sign that he wasn't really that troublesome.

Still, they weren't going to go out their way to get sea-water for some talking Turtle.

"How about you turn around and just go back to where you came from?"

Turtle puts his tongue back in his mouth as his forced pout fades. He then smiles happily, responding, "Sorry, no can do." He raises one fin to his mouth and shouts, "GUYS!"

Just then, all four guards are taken down by Roshi, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha, as they used their Martial Arts skills to stealthily get behind and knock them out. All four of them then begin throwing smoke bombs right into the heart of the Red Ribbon facility in all areas, building up enough smoke to blind not just the guards on ground, but the ones in the sky, too, just to buy all of them enough time to take down the soldiers inside first.

* * *

Black spent most his time by Gero's side for the past few days. The only time in which he ever left his side was to go clean himself up or getting something to eat. Other than that, he's been relying on coffee and other stimulants to keep himself up as he watched Gero do his thing. All Red wanted him to do was stick around for a while to make sure everything was going accordingly before he could ship back into his normal routine as Second-in-command.

Black has his chin resting on his arms as he's seated backwards in a chair. His eyes get heavy and he gets ready to take a little nap as Gero sits on his computer.

But the shaking of the laboratory and following sounds of gunfire and another explosions wake him right the hell up.

It's immediately after this surprise that Black gets a call-in from over the radio.

"Our base is being under attack," Red informs Black in a panicked tone.

Red Ribbon's security has always been top notch. Even if they were to spot a kid coming in on them, they would more than likely attack the child and bring him in for questioning. No familiar face that came near was brought in without being interrogated or killed, so he couldn't help but wonder just how in the hell they had been caught off guard.

By the bewildered look on his face, Gero can tell that Black is thinking just who in the hell would dare come in and attack their base like mad-men.

"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out," Gero says to get Black's attention. "The boy's friends have decided to come to his rescue."

Black stands up from his chair and grabs at the guns in his holster. He responds to Red, assuring him that he will get in there and help nip this problem in the bud.

"Take a look at this."

Gero clicks a few buttons and the black screens plastered on the wall in his laboratory come to life, showing footage of nothing but smoke and bullets being fired in the mix. Neither of them were able to tell what was going on because of the smoke-screen.

"Whoever this kid is allianced with sure has their resources," Black keenly observes.

"Meaning that they aren't to be taken lightly. You walking out there right now with no sense of direction is bound to you getting yourself buried with the rest of our men that are being killed right now."

"What are you getting at?" Black asks him.

Gero takes one look over to Goku. "While I am far from done with completing our little project, this would be the perfect time to take him in for a test drive, wouldn't you agree?"

Black's lips curl. Having the boy fight against his friends? Now this would be great to see. This was the chance to have a good look of if Gero was making genuine progress or not with the child. And what better way for him to prove his loyalty than for him to take out one of the ones he more than likely loves?

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good…"

* * *

Krillin couldn't believe that things were going smoother than he thought they would. Due to constantly dropping smoke-bombs every half minute and running around the place with a gas mask, it was relatively easy to take out those with guns and other weaponry.

Puar, Oolong, and Turtle had done their job so they remained by the copter far out.

Yamcha, Krillin, Launch, and Bulma all focused on taking down the guards that were on foot. Yamcha and Krillin didn't show any mercy whatsoever, as they had no choice to. Bulma, who had shot a weapon or two growing up, was a better aim than one usually gave credit for. Due to having the advantage of not being seen as she wore a mask, it wasn't hard for her to shoot down any guarded men in the area.

Roshi and Son Gohan used their martial arts skills to take down any guards nearby, but for the most part, the two seasoned fighters hopped from helicopter to helicopter and jet from jet, taking down them all one by one.

A simple punch was all they needed to disable the engine, but Gohan decided to get fancy and purposely hopped from each one without destroying them for a bit, just to get a large group to follow.

And just when they thought they had him, Gohan took a giant leap of faith in the heavens. But he was locked on by many missiles, all of which followed.

Right into his trap.

Roshi touched down on one jet and watched as the missiles came toward him. He fell off at the last second and let gravity do its job in forcing him back down. The explosion of the jet he was on just mere seconds ago didn't perturb him in the slightest as he was charging a signature Kamehameha attack.

Gohan didn't afraid in showing just how much of a master of key he was as he maneuvered his Kamehameha to taking down all of the jets in his vicinity one by one. After the last person met its demise in his section, he touched down softly on his two feet.

After taking care of his portion, Roshi ran over to Gohan's side, asking him if he took care of the job.

Gohan claps his hands together, knocking off dust. "All done here. There shouldn't be any more to worry about."

Mai, Pilaf, and Shuu resorted to using their three monster battle-suit to go to war with the red ribbon soldiers. After firing bullets, squashing on people, and blowing up buildings with rockets, many just gave up and fled on the spot, realizing that their demise was inevitable if they kept trying to oppose it.

The entire area was wiped clean in just minutes. The smoke-screen from the smoke bombs had been replaced by the smoldering smoke of debris that Gohan, Roshi, Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu had caused.

Pilaf and his peers then all separated and made it over to Roshi and Gohan, who had just been caught up to by Yamcha and the others. So far it seemed that stage two, which was following through with their plan, had been done. Now all they needed to figure out was how to get to Goku.

"So, what next?" Launch asks.

"We need to find my grandson," Gohan tells her.

"Don't think you can just stand back and take a little break to go over further elaborate schemes," Gero tells them. Bulma, Launch, and Pilaf all point their weapons directly at Gero, who remains seemingly undisturbed about having lethal artillery aimed directly at him.

"Where is Goku!?" Gohan seethes.

"I'm right here."

Through the smoke, Goku shows his face to his friends.

Everyone is surprised to see that the boy looks completely fine, as if he didn't have his back wide open mere moments ago.

Yet there's something different about him now.

Goku is usually always happy to see his friends after a while, smiling so wide that it's a wonder as to how his cheeks haven't turned to literal stone.

But this time, Goku's face was straight and empty - void of any emotion.

Looking at all these teary eyed faces doesn't do as much as make Goku's facial expression budge. Looking at Gohan and everyone else, the kid pinpoints all their faces and names together, as well as the memories he had associated with them. Of course, most of these memories were all in fun and high-spirit.

But oddly, he couldn't just feel that anymore.

The attachment. The sentiment.

All gone.

And to say he currently missed it would be a lie.

Because now, he honestly didn't care all that much.

"Just let Goku go and we won't kill you," Launch orders Gero.

Right from behind, Gero, Commander Red, Colonel Violet, and a few other soldiers show up to rally on behind in support.

"Goku," Gero says to the child, "Why don't you do us the favor of forcing the last Dragon Ball out of them? We know that they have it."

Red cackles on in the background. All of this just felt too good to be true.

Goku glances at Gero before looking back to his friends, all of whom begin to grow in confusion. The Goku they knew wouldn't dare listen to such an order, much less stand by his side.

They knew something was amiss.

They could feel it.

"Why should I hurt them?" Goku asks Gero. "My memories of them...we always got along. What's the point?"

Gero frowns. "Of course, you're not entirely complete yet. I still have to tweak your docility a bit, won't I?"

"Come back to us!" Yamcha bursts. "Together we can take down these freaks and they won't every harm a living soul ever again!"

Goku, looking at Gero, recalls how he treated him upon their first meeting, prior to getting his amygdala removed. "If anything, I should beat you up for doing what you did to me. Shouldn't I?"

Now Red and the others begin to grow a bit concerned.

Gero, however, remains cool and collected. "Yet here you are still, standing and not laying a finger on me. Why is that?"

Goku looks away from him.

Gero then laughs out loud as he raises a remote in hand. "See this?" he demonstrates to Goku's friends.

Goku recalls being shocked a few times before by the old man and tried to prepare himself for the feeling.

But it wasn't him being shocked this time. He was having oxygen sucked away from him.

With the click of the button, Goku's hands instinctively go to his throat as if he's being choked. The feeling of his throat and nose being swelled up with no air coming in causes him to fall over his knees as his body trembles.

"Bastard!" Yamcha rushes in for him.

"Yamcha, no!" Roshi calls out.

Black steps right up and parries the punch that was aimed for Gero. Yamcha immediately follows with a swipe, but Black elbows Yamcha in the kidney, comes back up with a left hook, grabs the man by his face, rams his knee into Yamcha's nose, and head-butts the young man to send him over on his back.

"Any sudden moves and the boy dies," Gero says as he looks over to Goku, who's eyes are wide in panic.

Gero felt a great pride in being able to take the purity away from someone and having them as his own tool for his own means as an affiliate of the Red Ribbon Army. It was part of the reason why he was so well-respected in the organization despite having no particular brawn. It was his brain that people feared and because of it, he was looked up to by many. He couldn't help but explain precisely just how he managed to bring the all-mighty Goku to his knees.

"See, with my procedure of the removal of Son Goku's amygdala, he's probably forgotten a few things, but overall, he's kept his memory. There is no doubt in my mind that seeing all these familiar faces brought a lot of moments back to him, but now it's just hard for him to associate any feelings with you or any of those said memories. The pro is that he's a bit more docile, though the con is that he doesn't have any fear of anything or anybody, not even me...but one thing." He wiggles the remote in his hand. "Asphyxiation. It still makes any fearless person without the amygdala feel a sense of panic, believe it or not. This is the closest that those without a vital part of the brain will ever get to fear." Thinking on just how genius he is, Gero can't help but let out a devious giggle. "Understand that I am building the perfect soldier. And soldiers still need to respect their masters. So by implementing a microscopic machine inside the body that renders him an endless supply of oxygen, which correlates to his energy reserves being infinite, I have all the power to remove said oxygen from his body with the simple click of a button. Whoever holds this power has control over him and they are the ones he has no choice to be loyal to - for it's either going through that sense of panic or getting to breathe."

Gero said all this without even mentioning that he still had a long ways to go as far as tweaking Son Goku perfectly to his liking. If they were shocked solely by that, then he could only imagine their faces by them seeing the final product.

Many were into Gero's explanation for the beginning half of it, but whenever Son Goku started to flop around like a fish out of water gasping for breath, everyone grew greatly scared that the kid could just drop dead at any second.

Gero finally stops the torture and allows Goku to catch a break.

"You are loyal to me - to the Red Ribbon Army," Gero tells Goku. "You disobey, then you pay the price by experiencing the only sense of fear that you have left. I know it doesn't feel good, but surely you understand what's at risk here. You don't wish for this to happen again, do you!?"

Goku couldn't as much as describe the panic he felt when the literal breath was being swept away from him. If he had to decide between going through that or hurting those he calls his friends.

He'd choose the latter.

Every. Single. Time.

"No," Goku answers honestly. "I don't." He continues to wheeze for air.

"THEN DO AS I SAY, WHEN I SAY, AND HOW I SAY IT!" Gero barks.

Red howls in laughter at how much of a pet they've made this unstoppable force. "That's right, boy! Go get that Dragon Ball!"

Catching his breath, Goku's focus relocates over to Roshi and the others. "Which one of you have the Dragon Ball?"

"No, no, don't do this, Goku!" Krillin begs him. "Come on, man! Please...you can still fight with us. We'll protect you."

"I won't ask again," Goku tells him sternly. "Tell me who has it."

"Oh," Gero adds. "And you can kill them all whenever you do get it."

Goku paid attention to every word Gero told him.

Just because he said he could didn't mean that he would.

Unless told otherwise.

For the consequence to not listening would be dire.

Gohan could see this was all spiraling downhill at this point. These guys had Goku wrapped around their fingers and he couldn't even recognize the boy anymore. He understood that Roshi and all the others had a lot to lose, so he didn't show any fear in stepping up.

"I have the Dragon Ball," Gohan tells Goku. "Come and get it."

Everyone asides the Red Ribbon knew that Gohan was lying the moment he said those first four words.

Yet nobody objected to it.

They understood what Gohan was doing. He was protecting them.

Goku, without warning, rushes in for Gohan.

The old man tells them all to run right before he's punched directly across the face.

Gohan used the momentum being sent backward to place his hand on the ground and flip back over onto his feet. He immediately gets into a battle-stance and blocks a punch aimed for the stomach, though is caught off-guard by the kid's tail wrapping itself around his legs and causing him to lose balance.

Goku proceeds to kick Gohan's shin and follows with a brutal elbow across the face with enough force to send him sliding on his side.

None of the others saw the speeds at which Goku moved.

It wasn't as if they could keep up with him in the first place, but the biggest and most shocking relevation came from Roshi when he even admitted to not being able to grasp Goku's movements.

"Marvelous!" Gero exclaims as he claps his hand.

Gohan, while on his side, wipes the blood from his hands. Seeing Roshi and the others standing there just infuriated him. "What are you all still doing here!? GOO!"

They all hesitated for the most part, but acquiesced.

Most of all, they hated leaving Gohan in this situation, but what were they to do really? Goku's even more powerful than before and the only one who even remotely stood a chance to him was Gohan - a dead man.

"I'm already deceased so killing me is futile," Gohan says as he gets back up on his feet.

Roshi was the last to decide and leave. "So long, old friend."

"Don't think that you'll just be getting away!?" Red yells. He tells Violet and the other soldiers to go ahead and kill them all right now.

"No," Goku tells Red. "We can worry about them later. Right now we have to worry about Gramps, the one who has the Dragon Ball."

"Remember," Gero informs Red, "Goku knows everything about every single one of them. They're friends. He knows where they eat and where they sleep, so finding them wouldn't be much of a problem for any of us later on at all."

"That's a good point," Black says. "Let them live another day for now. No matter how far they run, we'll get them eventually. World domination is our first priority, not a few amateur heroes."

Gohan had one shot - one shot to bring Goku back over to his side.

"Goku, you could have killed all of them when you had the chance to, yet you decided to spare their lives. I know this isn't you, so stop being like this!"

Gohan had always been a patient man with Goku, ever since he was a little boy. No matter the temper tantrums Goku had thrown prior to bumping his head, he never fussed, spanked, or argued him. He remained patient and did his best to instill other parenting techniques - those he believed would be most beneficial in the long run.

But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Hot in the face, yelling, fussing Goku about being good because it's right and that's just who he is was his last resort, that above fighting at least. He didn't want to fight his grandson. He'd hate himself forever for it.

Goku didn't acknowledge Gohan's speech at all, each word coming through one ear and directly out the other. As far as he was concerned now, his current mission was to get the Dragon Ball. And according to Gohan, he had it.

Son Goku got into his turtle hermit fighting stance.

Gohan, gritting his teeth, mentally cursed himself with every second it took to get into his battle stance as well.

"Kill this one," Gero tells Goku. "That's an order. I don't care if he's already dead. Make sure there's nothing left of him."

Goku follows with a brief pause before telling Gohan himself.

"I'll end you."

Gohan sighs. "Wouldn't be the first time, kiddo."


	5. No Other Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku fights Gohan in hopes of attaining the last Dragon Ball; Roshi and the others are forced to retreat as matters get even worse; they relocate to an area where they hope can bring them to a certain strength that even Goku wouldn't be able to defeat.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 5 — No Other Choice**

The feeling of shock regarding Goku's drastic change in character had Roshi, Yamcha, Launch, Krillin, and Bulma is such a shock that they didn't even completely leave the vicinity by the time that they made it back to the copter. Reality was taking a complete 180 flip.

They caught their breath and informed Oolong, Puar, and Turtle on all that took place. Puar merely responded that they already knew because he shapeshifted and watched the whole thing prior to dumping all the tea with the others.

Needless to say, nobody knew what to think.

Given what was seen and described, it was insane to believe that Goku out there was really even Goku. Nobody else knew what to say.

Krillin didn't tolerate the 2 awkward minutes of complete silence anymore and just spoke what was on his mind.

"There's no way that Goku's doing all of this without being mind-controlled or something! That isn't him. No way. I'm not buying it - they messed up his brain or somethin!"

"He's being forced to fight," Yamcha reminds Krillin with a shaky voice. "There's no way Goku would fold so easily to those type of guys."

"I don't know about mind-controlling," Roshi says, "but whatever that doctor did to him in that lab, they altered his mind - his sense of self. That isn't Goku at all."

It was a hard fact that was just taking far too long for them to digest.

Especially given the current circumstances.

* * *

The fight between Gohan and Goku was one-sided to say the least.

Red and Gero both got a good kick out of it.

Gohan slides across the ground yet again for the umpteenth time during the battle with his grandson.

From the very start, Son Goku didn't hold back in any of his punches or kicks and it showed with each blow that he rendered his opponent. Son Gohan was lucky to already be dead, for the damage would be much greater earlier on. Regardless, the tears in clothes and cuts all over his face that leaked blood showed that he wasn't having an easy time. Part of it was because he held back at the very beginning but as the fight drug on and as he got more serious, he was embarrassed to an even higher degree.

"Is that all the strength you have, Grampa?"

As soon as both of Gohan's feet touches back down on land subsequent to getting up, Goku rushes directly for him without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

Gohan receives a mighty punch to the abdomen region so hard that Goku forces saliva to come spewing from the elder's mouth. Stuck there doubled over with his hands clutching at his stomach, Gohan doesn't have a choice but to listen to Goku's following words.

"I remember you being a lot better back then."

Goku proceeds to duck under a karate chop swipe in order to properly counteract with a brutal uppercut to the chin. He uses his tail to wrap it around Gohan's ankles to reel the man back in from going too far up, rendering him a devastating blow to the chest.

His assault doesn't end there, though.

Subsequent to the strike to the chest, Goku follows with an upward elbow to the chin, forcing Gohan on his tippy toes. The seasoned Martial Artist then receives a simple roundhouse kick that sends him off his feet and spiraling just yards above ground.

Goku times his next move perfectly. He jumps up and comes back down with the tip of his elbow digging into Gohan's chest as his back crashes onto the ground.

The howls of pain coming from Gohan elicited looks of sadistic pleasure on the satisfied faces of Gero and Red. Black and Violet remained professional and merely kept watch, observing the kid's every move in silence. The plain looks on their faces betrayed what they really felt inside, though. This boy was amazing.

Goku gets back on his feet and towers over the exhausted Gohan. Despite the bruises and swollen eye, Goku could still compare messed up this face to the nice Gohan whenever he first saw him. He remembered the time that Gohan taught him how to properly throw a fist, whenever he taught him how to hunt, fish...and always warning him to never look at the full moon.

All of these memories were ones that would bring Goku on the verge of tears just four days ago.

But it didn't mean anything to him now.

No matter if he tried to make it mean something.

He couldn't feel the emotion.

This was why he felt nothing whenever he reduced Son Gohan to ashes with a point blank Kamehameha right to the face as he was lying on his back after finding out he didn't have the Dragon Ball.

Goku was covered in a smoldering smoke as he remained in a gaping hole that caused Red and the others to quickly back up.

* * *

The explosion from Goku's attack catches the attention of Roshi and the others as they not only hear it, but see some of the smoke high up in the sky from afar. Despite Gohan already being dead, Roshi was quick to notice a dramatic fall in his chi.

He knew that only meant one thing.

The look of despair and sorrow on Roshi's face conveys everything that the others needed to know without words even needing to be shared.

Son Gohan had been completely wiped off the plane of existence.

But still, this didn't deter at least one of them from asking the big question.

"Did Goku — d-did he really go through with it…?"

Then a surge of panic takes over the master. He doesn't give them an answer at all and says, "GET IN THE COPTER, NOW!"

Everyone but one ignored Roshi's order.

Goku was running with such speed that he looked like a black figure being disassembled piece by piece the closer he got. It was unreal.

Launch feels her heart sink to the pits of her stomach, but even that doesn't convince the blonde lady to turn her back and head into the copter with the others. Instead, she raises her Uzi and aims it at the speedy child. It wasn't the first time she's raised a gun at Goku, nor would it be the first time she shot him if she were to pull a trigger. But this was different. All those other times consisted of silly moments.

This was hazardous now.

The closer he gets, the more Launch tells the child to stop or her hand will be forced. She ignores the yells and fussing from her peers telling her to get into the damn ship.

But Launch feels like they haven't tried hard enough. They've just given up on this poor sap, already so insistent in retreating. Granted, she always thought the boy was weird, but he was the purest person she's ever met. She couldn't let him go out like this.

But Goku didn't care.

Launch begins firing off rounds at the boy.

The bullets bounce off him like a ball trying to penetrate thick layers of rubber. He effortlessly pushes through and Launch pays for it dearly.

**KRAK**

The snap of Launch's neck due to Goku's merciless elbow to the cheek was heard by all and rang loud as an echo through the wild.

But it was her body falling down with a hard thud that really solidified it for everyone.

Bulma, the one who's in control of flying, is in shock and doesn't even move.

But Pilaf is there to act quickly and hops over with such haste to grab the wheel and get the hell out of dodge that by the time he notices his special case is falling down, it's too late.

Pilaf panics that they need to turn back and get it, but Mai was there to quickly calm him down as he drove off to tell him that she made sure to take the Dragon Ball out and keep it on her in another case. She even showed him and everyone had a big sense of relief.

Goku grabbed the case and sniffed it out to get the smell of the Dragon Ball and all the hands that had been on it. The kid crouches down and begins to get ready to make a leap over to the copter, but Gero placing a hand on his shoulder stops him from doing so.

Gero knew he had seen enough.

Despite the fact that Goku was doing precisely what Gero wanted him to do, the doctor was still yet fully satisfied with the current result. From the moment Goku asked if he should be the one to beat him up for doing what he did, he knew that he had to make a few tweaks. He still wasn't complete and Gero would prefer to be safe rather than sorry.

If Goku were to go on any longer, the potential of him eventually having a mind of his own as a heartless brat would just be too much for him to work with - all disobedience had to be done away with as soon as possible.

Those weaklings could wait.

"We will be able to catch them at a later time," Gero tells Goku. "As Commander Black put it, we will catch up to them eventually."

Goku, though keen on going after them, calms down and nods his head, in agreement. He had an idea of how they would cross paths once again.

It was just bound to happen.

"We will," Goku says. "Eventually."

* * *

With night out on the horizon, Roshi stands on the shores of his island as everyone is packing things up, looking over the calm tide of the waters being illuminated by the bright stars that remained up above the heavens of Planet Earth.

He knew that everyone was constantly reflecting on everything that just transpired moments ago. Roshi also knew for a fact he couldn't get any of it out of his head. Son Goku not only killed Launch, but his own grandfather without a second thought.

He truly wasn't the same anymore.

_If only, if only I had stepped in to help him from the start._

Roshi couldn't help but kick himself for everything responsible, but he didn't let the pain show.

At least he tried not to.

He kept thinking back on how when Blue came over to Kame House and tied them all up. This happened just after a band of soldiers came over in attempt to take them down. Roshi knew that it was dangerous, but the fact that he didn't leave off with Goku made him think of how different things could be right now. With those two working together, they'd be unstoppable.

But dwelling on that right now wouldn't change a damn thing. As far as he was truly concerned, the most important thing was to leave the island so that they couldn't be found. They needed to resort to a area where Goku wouldn't bother looking for them.

It was obvious enough as he preferred to be alone, getting his feet wet under the stars' light.

"Everyone's ready to go," Yamcha tells Roshi.

After getting their things together, Roshi's house was turned back into a capsule and everyone got into the copter to relocate.

Such a common theme had been reflection on past events. It was unbelievable as to how quickly things could turn around and how they could just continue to get worse. This was the very last thing anyone expected to happen. At first, Bulma figured that Goku would have been killed by being taken in. At the very least, they'd still be able to wish him back somehow with the Dragon Balls eventually.

But to actually go up against him?

Perhaps the most challenging obstacle yet.

It came to no surprise that someone brought it up during the aftermath.

"I can't believe any of this is really happening," Oolong breaks the silence. "I mean...he really killed his grandfather - the man who took him in."

Oolong understood that whenever he deduced that Goku killed Grampa Gohan as a rampaging ape was much different to the current moment. In the form of an oversized, irate, mindless beast, Goku had no control over his actions. His primal side took over and there was nothing he could do.

But now?

The kid was well aware of what he was doing, even if he had been forced into doing it. He knew the names and faces of his friends, yet he showed no qualms about killing Gohan for the second time, much less ending Launch's life as if she was the enemy.

"But what can we do really?" Bulma asks. "Going back and trying to get the Dragon Balls to fix everything would be a deathwish!"

"I may not be the coldest beer in the fridge," Turtle says, "but I believe everyone just needs to train and get stronger for next time. We can't just stop fighting for Goku."

"Turtle's right," Yamcha agrees. "And we can't let Launch's death be in vain, either."

"You're all right, but let's focus on the Red Ribbon Army. After all, they are responsible for this madness." As much as he wanted to say he was, Rohi wanted to assure his peers that they needed to keep the number one enemy in mind. Goku wasn't the enemy. It was the army. "So I know the perfect grounds for training and hiding."

* * *

Sitting around praying in a little teepee, hoping things would be okay wasn't an easy-fix solution.

It took Upa a while to realize it and by the time he did, he figured that he needed to take action himself in order to grow strong like his dad - even stronger for that matter. The little boy stood mere yards away from the seemingly endless pole that made up of Korin's tower. He had been told tales and legends about it, but hearing is so much different than getting to experience it for yourself.

The only way Upa knew to get big and strong was by climbing to the top.

So that's what he was bent on doing.

The kid had to get over his fear of failure. Bora wasn't here to reassure him anymore and since he was now dead, Upa's father was the main motivation that pushed him to do this now.

So the kid grabbed onto the pole and began climbing.

He climbed it for all of five seconds before falling down on his butt.

But one failure didn't mean he was going to stop.

Upa got right back up and began climbing again, this time getting a bit higher than before.

The boy strained like no other, using all the muscles in his body with each movement.

Still, it wasn't enough to climb for more than 10 seconds.

He kept trying.

And trying.

And trying.

The only face Upa had in mind was his father's and Son Goku's.

After falling down on his back yet again, Upa lets out a silent cry, tears falling down his hot, chubby cheeks and down into his ears before falling onto the green grass. Just thinking about how hopeless and helpless he was whenever he was probably needed the most was a type of pain that no child his age should have to go through.

But he did.

And that feeling was what motivated him.

But how could he even become stronger if he was too weak to climb the damn pole?

The kid continues to cry silently.

"Something the matter, young lad?"

Upa quickly hops back on his feet, wiping his tears as he goes in reach for the nearest rock he can find. "I won't let any more of you Red guys attack my home! GET AWAY!"

Roshi effortlessly catches the rock and drops it by his own foot. Everyone behinds him takes a step back out of respect with their hands up to show that they didn't come to hurt him.

Upa recalled how easy it was for Tao to deflect the rock to him, so for Roshi to catch it without flinching - much less blinking - meant that the old timer was very strong as well. And if he were anything like Tao, then he was in grave trouble.

Upa backs up, fists clenched, and body shaking, all until Korin's pole from behind stops him from backing away any further.

"We don't mean any harm," Roshi tells the boy. "We're the good guys. We're not apart of the Red Ribbon Army."

"So you ran into those guys, too?" Shuu asks him.

Upa just nods, confirming so.

"So he must know Goku," Oolong concludes.

The mere mentioning of Goku's name causes Upa to wipe his tears away and smile a bit. "Did you find him!? Is he okay!?"

Before anyone could answer the question, Roshi bypasses Upa with his eyes fixated on the route to Korin's tower. "We saw you were trying to climb this thing. Are you trying to get to the top?"

"I have to reach the top if I want to avenge my daddy and Goku!"

This brings a smile to Roshi's face. The same determined attitude had reminded him of Goku and he loved it. He turns around to face the child and speaks. "Would you like to train under me before climbing it? I once made it to the top and trained with Master Korin myself so if anyone's going to be able to help get you there, it'll be me."

The mere thought of being able to actually made it there lit a fire in Upa's eyes. The kid's frown went opposite as his spirits were lifted. He knew for a fact his daddy was watching over him and he didn't want to disappoint for sure. Being strong like his father and heroic like Goku wasn't going to be the only form of motivation for the young boy from now on.

"I promise that I'll be strong like Goku is!" Upa declares. "I'll even save a life one day!"

This was the highlight of Roshi's day despite the atrocities that occurred mere hours ago. There was a bit more hope added to a near hopeless situation.

Everyone realized that despite the fact that Upa more than likely knew Goku for a very brief moment, the fact that he was capable of instilling such a sense of inspiration into someone was like no other. Only Goku could do such a thing, and quite frankly, it was a blessing that he ran across this kid.

Because they'd need all the possible help that they could get.

"Very well, then." Roshi turns around and looks over to Yamcha, Krillin, Shuu, and Mai. "Let's begin."

Oolong leans over to Pilaf and whispers, "Why aren't you trying to train, too?"

Pilaf, embarrassed, rolls his eyes and just says that there's nothing a fist and a foot can't do that a few guns and rockets can't.

Quite frankly, Pilaf was scared. By him training to fight, this also meant that he would have to be placed in the middle of conflicts such as the one that they had earlier. But instead of using guns and other weaponry, he'd have to resort on using his own hands to fight. If there was one thing Pilaf hated, it was being beaten on, so he denied even being taken upon as a student of Roshi's.

But it was different for Shuu and Mai. The former of the two was already into using swords, so Martial Arts was something he believed could come naturally to him. Mai was very much military like, so she knew a thing or two already, but the woman had an innate desire to hone her skills for moments like these would cause for her to dig in deep and bring out the best warrior suppressed inside.

As much as she didn't want to do it, she made the logical choice and went with her better judgement.

As for Upa, the kid had something to finally look forward to.

And he made a silent promise.

Not to only himself.

Not to only his father.

But also to Goku.

That he was going to be the greatest he could be.

And that path to power starts now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upa looks up to training with Korin; Goku is released and set out on a mission to find the Dragon Ball; Everyone gets ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament

**Project Cloud**

* * *

Chapter 6 — Plans for the Tournament

* * *

The past few years training with Muten Roshi really did well for Mai and Shuu, but mostly Upa, who put his very all into the various forms of physical, mental, and emotional training that Roshi had provided him.

Just a couple years older now, Upa is visibly seen to be a tad bit taller with slimmer cheeks and a leaner over all physical tone, as well as semi-visible abs. Granted, he's still a child, but for a child, he's shown to be pretty damn fit.

He couldn't have done it without his master, though.

Roshi, sitting, just outside his tee-pee on Korin's land, is sipping on some soup as he watches Upa take on Mai and Shuu alongside Bulma, Turtle, Oolong, Pilaf, and Puar.

One would think that Upa would be having the most difficult time taking on two more experienced fighters than he, but his training regimen really aided him in jumping sudden expectations. He dodged all their punches, kicks, and routine attempts at a tag-team take-down effortlessly. It was all the more impressive that he did this with a big, 100 pound turtle shell on his back.

Not a moment's training went by without Upa using the turtle shell. Roshi emphasized this on Upa more than anyone else, starting the kid off with ten pounds and progressively stacking on more after a certain amount of time.

Shuu grabs for his sword and rushes in for Upa, who turns around with perfect timing, to allow his turtle shell to break the sword in half prior to facing Shuu and knocking him down with a simple open-palm strike to the face. He proceeds to lean backward, missing a side kick from Mai, coming back up with a six-inch punch to the stomach that knocks the female over on her back.

This was the first time that Upa had touched either one of them ever since they started just 10 minutes ago.

Upa starts stretching with a big, proud smile on his face. "Is that the best you guys really got? Just a month ago, both of you coming at me automatically meant that I would lose."

"It's because you went the extra mile," Roshi butts in as he's eating with a mouth full of ramen noodles. "Even when our training routine was over, you've been doing workouts of your own, probably those of which you've seen your father do. The combination of my training with some of your dad's teachings and proper rest make for extraordinary progress. Besides, I also believe Mai and Shuu only train because they literally have nothing else to do."

"Heh, they're probably scared to go back out there because of the Red Ribbon," Turtle comments.

"Could you blame them?" Oolong asks the turtle.

"No, not really."

The entire time, Bulma had been seated with her legs crossed and palm mushing her face. Ever since they came to Korin's land, it's been nothing but a bore. Yamcha and Krillin's training was climbing the tower to go train with Korin, meaning that she was stuck down here without her boyfriend and instead with a pervert, people who tried to kill her, and some red-skinned brat that wasn't of any use to her. The only time she could go home was on school days and even then, she never got to sleep over. She just went home to get ready for school, also as a way to check in on her parents.

Despite asking her mom and dad if they even wanted to come along for their own safety, the two assured Bulma that they were fine and said that it's her who must be careful instead.

The lack of expected concern made Bulma question if her parents really even loved her sometimes.

"I'm tired of being here," Bulma mumbles under her breath.

"You say something?" Pilaf asks her.

Bulma is silent for a brief moment, thinking on if she should even say it loud and clear, just because the very thought of saying it made her angry due to the fact that she was missing out on a lot in life. She repeated herself a bit louder, though Pilaf leaned in closer with his hands up against his ear.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm tired of being here!" Bulma shrieked in his ear. Pilaf fell over on his side, crawling at the grass — that was how much fear Bulma put into him. The violet-hair colored female gets up on her feet, dusting herself off. "I want to go home."

"I know," Roshi says with a deep sigh. He and Bulma have had this conversation more times than he's gotten off on video tapes of women doing exercises. It was past the point where it got on his nerves and he just accepted the fact that he would simply have to remind her that all of this was because of her own safety.

Roshi gives Bulma the same routine talk about her protection and how this is all for the best, though this merely evokes a pout and a shrug of the shoulders as she crosses her arms in young, fiery defiance.

"We need to maintain the element of surprise," Roshi finishes. "With them not knowing our whereabouts as we train, we have that leverage."

"When will we finally make our move anyway?" Pilaf asks.

Truth be told, Roshi still wasn't sure — not in the slightest. He initially thought that it would merely be best to wait for Krillin and Yamcha to complete their training with Korin so that Upa could get his own training there as well. So once everyone finished their higher learning, they could then go ahead and proceed to make a move, though he still wasn't confident in that decision. Were his students ready? Krillin and Yamcha? Perhaps. Upa? Roshi really wasn't confident, regardless of the fact that he was making better progress than all of his students, with the exception of Son Goku.

Just as he was going to give an answer, Upa points up at two falling figures from above.

"Look!"

"It's Yamcha and Krillin!" Puar calls out happily.

Krillin and Yamcha fall down from a couple ten thousand of feet as if it was nothing, landing on all ten toes with no apparent immediate repercussions. Yamcha flicked his hair back, revealing all the stubble on his face. And Krillin had to flip his back as well, given that it hadn't been cut since he started training for Korin.

Yamcha was easy to recognize but it was Krillin who got all the weird looks.

This causes the young fighter to raise his arms and shrug his shoulders. "What!?"

"You don't even look like Krillin, even though you are," Bulma says with her arms wrapped tightly around Yamcha.

Looking back to Bulma with a scowl, Krillin asks her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We haven't had much time to shave anything down, really," Yamcha says. "Korin wouldn't let us do anything but sleep, eat, potty, and train. That's literally it."

Krillin sighs. "Yeah, man. I didn't think it was ever going to end, but once we got it...we really did."

The last time Upa saw these two was when they had first introduced themselves to him when they entered his land. Since then, he had never seen their faces, but know of them from talk of Bulma, Roshi, and the others.

Upa runs up to Yamcha and Krillin, asking them both how much stronger did they get.

Krillin, flexing his biceps with a grin, says, "Lots stronger. The 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai will be ours for the taking."

"Don't get so cocky," Roshi warns Krillin. "Upa still has to climb the tower."

The two disciples of Roshi look down at Upa for a slight moment before they cover their mouths to stifle the uncontrollable laughter dying to come out.

Bulma smacks Yamcha in the back of the head to get the laughing to stop. "And what's so funny, huh?"

"No disrespect, little guy, but I'm just not sure. This training isn't anything like Muten Roshi's and I don't think you'd be done in time for the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Again, I warn you, don't get cocky. Need I remind you that I have been the one training Upa? Me, the one who's been trained by Korin." Roshi realizes that he can just end the conversation by noting the look of epiphany on their faces, but he continues anyway. "I know Korin's training better than any other's and I've been preparing him for it. Unless Korin has some new tricks, then Upa should have completed his training much faster than even Krillin and Yamcha did, which had Roshi beat by just half a year, given how it took the seasoned master three years just to finish Korin's training.

"When can I go up there?" Upa asks.

"The sooner, the better," Roshi tells the boy. "Krillin and Yamcha are done, so the spotlight up there is all yours for the taking."

"Awesome!"

Just as Upa goes on to remove his turtle shell, Roshi puts his hand up to stop the kid from doing so. Upa was halfway to completely taking the shell that was twice his size off his back.

"You train with Korin while wearing the turtle shell," Roshi tells him.

Krillin and Yamcha's eyes go huge at the fact that Upa still has to train with that on. Yamcha didn't know what it was like at all to go through rigorous training with a weighted shell, but Krillin remembered vividly. Add that on top of Korin's regimen – Upa wasn't going to have a very easy time.

"Be careful up there," Krillin tells Upa. "The cat can be quite tricky."

Upa tilts his head. "Cat?"

"You'll see," Yamcha chuckles.

Upa's lips curl into a smile, waving at everyone as he crouches down. With a great amount of pressure built into his legs, the young boy defied all the odds of gravity as he rockets hundreds of feet into the air, surpassing the clouds effortlessly within the blink of an eye.

Everyone, including Roshi, was astounded by the fact that Upa could jump so high with the weighted shell on his back.

This just left them all imagining that Upa could possibly make it there to Korin's tower with one single leap had he not used the weighted shell.

Just half a minute later, Upa's lost some momentum, but the wind continues to smash into his face as he elevates to higher territory. Before, the kid would have been terrified of such heights, but he had developed an entirely different mindset. It was Roshi who was to thank for allowing Upa to get rid of his fear of the path of power and to take that leap of faith.

He hadn't stopped thinking about his father with every day that's passed. He prayed for him and even Son Goku when he woke up and before he slept. The kid always asked what happened to Goku, yet nobody would give him a direct answer. He only stopped asking whenever Roshi told him that he would see one day.

Upa knew it wasn't good, but he wanted to keep a positive mindset about the entire situation.

Just as he stopped and paused in the air, Upa clutched onto Korin's tower before he would dip back down.

Holding onto the tower tightly, Upa takes one look down, seeing nothing but white clouds. He looks back up, takes a deep breath, and says, "Here goes."

Red Ribbon Headquarters had always been in one specific area on the West side of Planet Earth. Due to the unexpected attack from Goku's friends a while back, the entire army - or what was left of it - had to relocate elsewhere.

Gero had a personal laboratory of his located in the North East, directly aside North Capitol. The personal laboratory had a secret entrance located on a narrow mountain road where mostly truckers traversed, meaning that there was barely any traction through there asides from mostly working men or families taking vacations.

The workers of the Red Ribbon Army added on to Gero's personal laboratory and built themselves a bunker inside the entire mountain, which they now used as Headquarters. There were many different entrances, for cars, tanks, copters, etc.

It didn't take long for those that did pass by over the course of months long to realize that this place was turning into a base of sorts. And after the news made it clear that the Red Ribbon Army had been attacked, there were those quickly catching on to their new area of operations.

In his own laboratory, Gero takes a lean back into his rolling chair, with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Subsequent to stretching with an obnoxious yawn, the old scientist removes himself from his chair and goes over to a capsule machine in which he's been keeping Goku in.

Gero grabs at a remote and calls in. "Violet, tell Commander Red that I will be needing him and Officer Black in my presence immediately."

Violet responds, "And who will be the one to watch over personnel amongst other things in the brief absence of Commander Red and Officer Black?"

"You, I suppose," Gero says. "You are now General, after all. It won't be long, Violet. Just bring them over."

"As you wish, Dr. Gero."

Gero stands there, looking directly at Son Goku's face. Since the last time he's tested him, he's made a lot of progress with the young brat. He looked further into his DNA and all of his special properties, having absolutely no idea what he could possibly do with them in fear that he may mess the boy up. He simply continued on with what he knew, as the child still held similar tendencies as Earthlings. With that, he's given him enhanced strength, stamina that will never run out, heightened reflexes, amongst many other things.

The time to attack will be soon.

But they still need that last Dragon Ball for sure measure.

With the automatic doors sliding open behind him, Gero turns his attention to the short red-headed midget and the tall, bald officer. Gero knew that they were here for one thing and one thing only.

Red was quick to ask. "Is it finally finished?"

"Very much so," Gero confirms. "By now he should be perfect. Increased strength, stamina, and total deference. The perfect soldier."

"Well, get on with it," Red tells Gero. "Only the brat knows where the last Dragon Ball could be. We can't track it down with the radar at all, so he must know!"

Red had been more and more impatient as time went on. He had one or two options: use Son Goku as a way to take over Earth or use the Dragon Balls. Truth be told, he wanted Son Goku to be used, but Gero always rejected the idea, given how the kid wasn't perfectly compliant yet. Red understood why Gero didn't want to take any chances, but at the same time, for Goku to take out Earth's army and he use the Dragon Balls would be killing two birds with one stone.

Gero presses the activation remote.

The door to the capsule chamber in which Goku was held in lets out a big puff of icy smoke prior to opening. A split second later, Goku's eyes come to an open and the kid finally steps out.

"This is he," Gero tells the two men, "Son Goku...or if you want to call him...Android nine."

"We'll stick to Goku," Black and Red both say at once.

Gero knew that he had to change more than just Goku's ways. He also changed his attire. He stuck with what the kid always wore, which was a gi, but he merely changed the colors to it — all red. Not only that, but he had an insignia on the front left chest and his entire back that represented the Red Ribbon Army.

"Well?" Gero looks back to Goku. "You may speak."

With enhancements done to his body, Son Goku no longer needed food to fuel his energy. The only thing he had to concern himself over was being hydrated. With cells that deteriorate slowly than the average human as well as his own kind meant that he truly didn't require much to stay on his feet. Regardless, he still wanted to eat just because he knows he liked to do it all the time.

"I want food."

"You don't need food," Gero tells Goku.

"Yeah, but I want it."

Gero looks back over to Red and Black, both of whom merely shrug.

So Gero gives Goku what he wants.

A full course meal of various meats, rice, and seafood. The kid devoured all of it, yet didn't feel a sensation of fullness or content that he used to feel whenever it came to eating.

Could he feel anything at all?

Seeing that the kid is finally finished stacking plates on top another so much that it's made difficult to see the wall across the room, Gero wants to get to business.

"What mission do you have for me?" Goku asks.

This puts a smile on Red's face, believing this to be a very good sign that the kid is the one to take the initiative in asking for missions instead of waiting for them to be given out for him.

"We need you to go out and look for the last Dragon Ball," Red tells Goku.

That was all the kid needed to hear. Once Red told him the mission, Goku removed himself from his chair and left the room without a second thought.

Black, amazed, is unable to fathom how ridiculously easy that was. "Just like that? Without hesitation? Without question?"

"The kid vividly remembers the feeling of having the life sucked away from him. From now on he'll do whatever he can to avoid it, which means he has to be loyal to us — no questions asked.

"Good," Red says as he takes a sip of scotch.

Despite that showcase of submission, Black still needed to know something. "Now we know that his loyal can go untested. What is one sure way to know for sure that he's really stronger?"

"I am already one step ahead of you," Gero tells Black.

Kame House was a complete failure. Son Goku stopped by on the very island he came to meet Roshi whenever he asked for training. He knew this was the spot immediately, though he knew something was out of place whenever he noticed that the old man's house was no longer there.

The kid was rather disappointed but didn't showcase said disappointment. He looked off into the sky with a blank stare. The sun was going down and the stars were just dying to shine brightly out into the night.

He knew of only one other place.

The two most unlikely couple: Dr. Briefs and Panchy.

Just by looking at Dr. Briefs and his wife, all the while having knowledge of the former's success, many could only automatically assume that Panchy married Dr. Briefs because of his affluence.

Others were always under the assumption that Dr. Briefs married Panchy because of him being such an intelligent person, a nerd like him would never be able to pull any chicks in High School, so he just used his money to get a fine trophy wife.

Some even believed Dr. Briefs was so smart that he made his own wife from scratch.

Rumors were rumors though and only these two knew the truth.

Dr. Briefs was happy with his lifestyle. And so was Panchy.

Truth be told, the very thing that may have bonded them together in the first place, despite their very obvious difference in intellect, more than likely had to be their laid-back nature.

The two, in their pajamas, lied against the bed-rest, watching television. As Dr. Briefs watched a police show, Panchy's eyes move left and right on the bed for the remote. It didn't take long for her to realize that her husband more than likely had it on him.

"Can you change it to the cooking show for me, sweetheart?"

Dr. Briefs just shrugs. "Why not just watch the cops and robbers show tonight, dear? We go to sleep to your cooking show every night."

Briefs made a point and Panchy wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"That's okay with me because you're going to fall asleep to it anyway like you always do."

Briefs just laugh. Oh, how right she was. He couldn't go watching a full movie without dozing off within the first hour.

As they watch the show together, Briefs' mind goes off elsewhere. The first person that comes to mind is Bulma.

"I hope our little girl is okay."

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine," Panchy reassures her husband. "She's a smart girl and she can handle herself just fine."

"That is true. With your looks and my brains, I don't see how she'd be in a pickle, hehe."

BAM

The loud banging sound causes both Briefs and Panchy's eyes to shoot directly at the door entrance of their bedroom. Husband and wife look at one another momentarily, both obviously confused as to what noise could have been made.

"Was it one of the animals?"

Briefs shook his head. "Couldn't be. You know I always make sure to lock them in before night time."

It isn't long before the security alarm rings off throughout the entire house.

Dr. Briefs gets out of bed. "I'll handle this." The old man goes to his drawer and reaches in, pulling out a glock.

Panchy gets out of bed as well but she only goes as far as the door. She listens out for any sounds, but there's nothing - not even the sound of a gun being shot. After a few minutes, the silence keeps on, which really begins to worry her because she knew her husband would call out for her name to let her know everything was fine.

With curiosity beginning to get the best of her, the blonde woman slowly begins making her way down the stairs and into the living room. The closer she gets, the harder her heart begins to beat against her breast.

The livingroom likes like it was pillaged by the FBI. Cushions were torn off the couch and teared up. Drawers were opened and smashed onto the ground. The animals had been let loose as well, but shortly before being reduced to dead bodies.

"W-Who's there?"

Goku lifts his head up, making direct eye-contact with Panchy. Seeing his face, she lets a sigh of relief. "Goku! Why are you making such a mess!?"

It wasn't until her eyes averted over to her husband lying down in his own pool of blood that evoked a bloodcurdling scream from Panchy — one that rang out so loud that the sounds of the security alarms had been muffled out.

But that scream was cut short.

All of Capsule Corp was turned inside out. From the outside looking on, the place would appear as normal as usual, but with one foot through the door, the hell that took place would cause anyone to go into near shock. Perhaps fearful that the intruder was still there.

But Goku was already out and about subsequent to failing in finding the last Dragon Ball there.

Thanks to Gero, flying came naturally to the young cyborg. Goku, flying over Mountain Pazou, looked down directly at his old home in the remote area.

Here is where he was found.

Here was where he grew a love for Martial Arts.

Here was where he became the person that everyone loved.

Until that was robbed of him.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to give it much thought thanks to being blindsided and sent directly into a stream of river hundreds of feet below. The harsh crash into the body of water would have killed anyone, but not him.

No second later than being hit down, Goku hops right back up onto land. The man who struck him down by surprise is already just a few yards away from him, with his hands behind his back.

All Goku needed to see was that pink long coat and that hideous single braid over his right shoulder.

"Long time no see," Tao greets Goku. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You again," Goku says tastelessly.

Tao flips his braid over his shoulder and onto his back. "Indeed. I've been hired for you again. Unfortunately, I was told that the employers should remain a secret."

"I already know who hired you," Goku surprises Tao. "They are simply using you as a test run to see if I've gotten stronger...which I have."

"Very smart. This time, though, I'm not supposed to keep you alive. This means that you die."

"Not really."

As he usually does, Goku gives no warning to Tao as he rushes him. The assassin didn't do as much as see anything but a blur as he got a strike to the gut so powerful that the impact of the punch reduces Tao's longcoat to shreds.

It also sends Tao off his feet and going through a thick layer of lumber, which splits in half and falls directly on his legs, shattering them.

Tao lets out a howl strong enough to send curious wolves his way. Goku is undisturbed by the sounds of agony as he hops onto the dissected tree. As far as being an assassin, Goku was under the impression that these guys would never feel fear or any of the such, but seeing the look of confusion and pure petrification in Tao's eyes, Goku realized that even the worst of people felt fear.

"It was just a trick," Goku tells Tao. "Did you really think I'd be on the same level as last time?"

Just as Tao opens his mouth, Goku shuts him up quickly with a quick, thin, sharp beam of energy right through the mouth.

"I already knew the answer to that."

With the test being done, Goku turns away and takes off back to Headquarters.

East City - pretty much West City, but flipped over to the other side of the map without Capsule Corp. It's pretty much praised for its economic status as well as the academics, due to how only top tier students attend the schools there, whether they be athletes or geniuses.

But it didn't mean that the city didn't have its fair share of delinquents.

It's late. People are either at home beginning to sleep, working, or coming home from work. There are barely any cars out and about.

The perfect time to hit a lick.

Two youngsters - male and female - look to be up to no good late out. If they were the same gender, they'd be considered identical twins given how they look alike enough as is anyhow, despite the different colored hair.

The young blue-eyed, blonde haired female is dressed in a dark blue mini skirt with black tights underneath and a revealing crop top, holding a red curly wig. Standing by a store next to her brother on the corner, she is visibly aggravated.

"You remember what to do, right?"

"Yes," she sighs. "For the thousandth time, I remember." She turns around and bends over to look through the shiny reflection of the glass of a closed clothing shop to put on red lipstick. "I can't believe you've resorted to this of all things though."

She places on a red-headed wig and some eyeshadow as well as puffing up her make-up to raise her cheekbones, making her damn near unrecognizable to her without the makeup and wig on. As the disguise was ninety percent done, all she needed now was some believable colored contacts to change into a completely different person.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," he reassures his sister.

Just then, a dark black cadillac begins to slowly pull up, flashing the lights of the car for a brief moment prior to turning them off. Knowing that the plan was setting in motion, the male twin steps back into the shadows of the alley to remain unseen, his hand motioning over to his hip.

The window is rolled down, revealing a blonde-haired male wearing dark shades.

Not a good sign.

Lazuli looks back at her brother, but is unable to see him because of the fact that he's swallowed by darkness as he's dressed in all black and a ski mask with shades. Her heart is thumping more than usual when it came to scheming people, but she remained cool under pressure. She walks confidently over to the passenger side of the cadillac and leans over to bring her head in. The driver shifted over to the right to get a little closer himself. Just smelling the deep blue perfume coated with a peachy smell stimulated his lecherous thoughts.

"What's the receipt gonna look like, hotcakes?"

"50,000 up front."

He lowers his shades a bit with a smug grin. "Oh, you're an expensive one." He looks her up and down before putting his shades up. "But you just might be worth it." He proceeds to pull out a fat wallet, which is full of cards and cash. One simple stack he has in hand is over 100,000 zeni. "Here."

As she places the money in her bra, Lazuli notes that he has even much more in his wallet. She opens the passenger side and gets in. "You're going to be in for a good time."

"Oh, I hope so." He rubs her shoulder.

Just as he begins to start the engine, Lazuli swiftly places her left hand on his hand, then motions it down to his lap. "Why not just right here?" She takes a quick through the mirrors, then around. "Everyone's inside, it's after dark - no activity. We can just do it right here."

Being very experienced with women that worked the streets, the man knew he had to be careful, but damn, this one was just so much better looking than the others. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

And his money back.

He removes his hand from the key and begins to lean over to reach for a kiss. As he goes to unbutton his pants, the glass of his driver's side window shatters and goes against his back, causing him to instinctively duck.

Lapis cocks the gun and points it at his hand. "Give us your car and everything that you have on or it's your life and we take everything, as well as your body."

He needed to be direct, calm, slick, patient, and somewhat urgent. He carried on normally like this was routine, so much that it was like crossing the street. Lapis made sure to keep a silencer on the gun just in case he did happen to shoot, which he usually didn't.

He slowly, with his hands up, looks back to Lapis, scared to death, shades all crooked.

Getting a good look at his face thanks to the street light directly behind him, Lapis can't help but let out a harmless laugh.

"Wait, aren't you the announcer guy of the Tenkaichi Budokai? Imagine if the people found out about this." He shakes the gun. "Get out."

As soon as the man strips himself absolutely naked in his own car, Lapis drags him out and runs through his pockets, taking all valuables before throwing his clothes back at him and then taking off. He shoots through a few lights with a breeze before slowing down and driving normally around the city until they found the mechanic shop to change the car up.

The twins both laugh hysterically as they're zooming down the straight, as if they had just got away with the greatest crime.

Lapis takes off his shades and mask as Lazuli is quick to wipe all the makeup off as well as her disguise.

With the money they now have, Lapis and Lazuli could not only have the car repainted, but remodeled entirely, making it damn near unrecognizable. It was the perfect lick.

"Can you believe that?" Lapis asks as he pulls into a garage, still chuckling. "We really just robbed a celebrity."

"We might just have hit the jackpot…" Lazuli goes through the man's seven different wallets. "He has over 2 million zeni on him! Who drives around with so much money!?"

"A fool."

"We really just hit the jackpot, bro!" Lazuli presses a bill against her brother's face and snaps the bill by stretching it. "All this money...we're pretty much set for life! And this isn't even counting the money he probably has on his card!"

Lapis shakes his of disapproval despite his smile of approval. "No, sis." He looks at her. "I know who I saw and that's the tournament announcer guy. We may have all the poor sap's money but people will start asking questions. He's more than likely going to go to the police and we'll have a situation on our hands whenever we're caught living lavishly."

"So!?"

"We're nobodies, Lazuli! Two young bad ass kids who don't know shit but how to survive out here. If people just saw a bunch of nobodies on the come up out of nowhere, we'll be turning unwanted heads!"

Understanding what her brother means, Lazuli sinks herself into the seat as she bites her fingernails with her feet on the dashboard. "So…? What do we do?"

Lapis reaches into crack of the driver's seat on side of him and pulls out a piece of paper. "500,000 zeni - winner takes all. Five months from today." He smacks the paper on the console. "We enter the world martial arts tournament."

Lazuli scoffs. "He probably has one hundred times that."

"But by winning the tournament, at least we can cook up a convincing story. Two young kids who worked at shitty jobs save up their money and enter the tournament on break. We get a lucky day, one of us wins, and we take off with the money, say we invested in simple businesses that provide profit."

"Such as?" Lazuli cuts him off.

"I don't know, breeding animals, or flipping cars or something." He then continues without a hitch. "We use all that supposed money to make it profit and it makes it seems like we really got it on our own instead of having just robbed that idiot back there."

"So once people see us living good, we won't turn any heads."

"Oh, we'll turn heads," Lapis scoffs with a chuckle. "We just won't be turning any unwanted heads."

"Gotcha."

"Don't you like the sound of that, sis? We'll get to live how we've always wanted."

Lazuli lets out a giggle as she runs her hands through the back of her hair, stretching out her arms until her hands touch the roof of the car. She looks back at her brother with a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she giggles like a little girl.

"Damn right."

With school on the horizon and barely able to get sleep, Bulma felt like it would just be best to go home and lie down on a genuinely comfortable bed so she could get some beauty sleep. She did have exams after all and after preaching on to Roshi how she needs rest to perform, the old hermit gave her permission to go and spend the night.

Bulma knew that Roshi was actually concerned for her safety, but she also knew that he liked keeping her around for other reasons as well. Reasons in which he'd never get to make come true.

Not only was it good being back home, but having Yamcha back for a night, too. Having Puar, her, Oolong, and Yamcha together felt like she had a part of her family back. All of them being at capsule corp meant that they could have a true normal night together.

She was rather elated about it but contained her excitement.

Subsequent to making a turn on the street that her parents live on, seeing all forms of emergency cars such as the police and paramedics right by her house caused her heart to drop.

Bulma instinctively pushes her foot on the gas and zooms over to her house, letting out a loud screeching sound from the car as she slams the breaks. Getting out the car, the first thing she sees are two people being carried out her house.

Bulma breaks down right on her knees, covering her mouth. Yamcha and the others were quick to hop out as well, eyes wide.

Oolong turns around and vomits upon seeing all the decapitated animals being carried out the house in giant plastic bags. Yamcha and Puar are left speechless, unable to register what in the hell could have possibly happened.

But Bulma caught on quick. She always thought that the Red Ribbon Army could indeed attack her home at anytime, but damn, after a while of it not happening, she never really thought such events would transpire.

"NOOOOO!" Bulma wails.

Her face red, body trembling, and brain all fuzzy while on her knees had brought all the attention toward her. Bulma felt like she was about to puke her guts out at the mere thought of her parents being slaughtered.

The hundreds of reporters come to Bulma to try and ask her questions, but Yamcha grabs Bulma by the arm and practically drags her into the passenger side of the car.

He quickly enters the car and drives off.

Bulma is seen with her make-up all runny down her wet, hot cheeks, staring at her quivering hands. Yamcha doesn't do as much as say a word. Hell, he can't even look at her. The crying was more than enough to tear his own heart.

Puar and Oolong sat in the back seat, looking away.

They had nothing to say, either.

Yamcha, looking on ahead, knew that not just anyone could have entered their home like that and do all that damage.

Yamcha knew that Goku had to play a part of it.

After all, only Goku knew where it was that Bulma resided. Working with them now only meant that he'd spill the beans on all his friends. He knew that if happened to be tailed by anybody, he'd have to lose their trail strategically, which meant leading them to one place while sneaking off to another.

Glancing at Bulma stings Yamcha's chest and makes him look back to the road.

He could only imagine how Bulma would react once she realized that Goku played a part in this.

"DAMMIT!"

The table that Red slammed in anger causes a few cards and ashtrays to fall over to the floor. It's obvious that after getting news from Goku of not being able to retrieve the Dragon Balls that he's rather disappointed.

"I could go back to where the guys reported them to last be and spy on them."

"They lost their trail," Gero informs Goku. "The driver led them to one place as they snuck off somewhere else. We're at a dead cold start again."

"So how are we going to get them now!?"

"Easy," Goku says.

Red leans in. "I'm listening."

Only one thing came to mind.

There was one place where Goku knew his old allies would attend to all together. Only then would he be able to catch them off-guard and fight - not to win the tournament, but the Dragon Ball.

"The Tenkaichi Budokai World's Martial Arts Tournament."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball, made a parody manga called Lady Red in which the protagonist, a lady with red hair quits her office job to follow her true calling as a superhero, but she's broke, so she eventually becomes a prostitute. During the story, she is violated by a character who LOOKS JUST like the tournament announcer guy. I understand these are different universes, but imagine the fact that the tournament announcer guy, a celebrity in the Dragon Ball world, is getting his hands dirty behind closed doors. Adds layers in my opinion.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	7. The Preliminary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma goes to her older sister to call in a favor from an old friend; the preliminary of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai starts, building onto the real battles, which begin in the real big stage.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Preliminary**

* * *

Just one month away from the tournament.

Since there was no longer a home to go back to in West City, Bulma had no other choice but to remain in hiding alongside Roshi and the others while they continued to train. Because of the fact that Panchy and Dr. Briefs had been murdered, there was a lot of investigating, given that there were so many questions left unanswered as to who would do such a thing and for what motive.

Bulma went through her grieving, which was a rather quick phase that had been immediately substituted by hatred for the Red Ribbon Army and resentment for someone she used to look to as a little brother.

Despite the death of her parents and even their cute family cat, Tama, this didn't mean all of Bulma's family was completely, though. There was still one person she could turn to. And though they only spoke over the phone, Bulma decided to leave her older sister be for the meantime to let her mourn as well. She would give her more time, but upon realizing that Goku's an alien, she remembered her sister's connection with a certain extraterrestrial as well.

That was when an idea sprouted in her mind.

On East City's large body of water in the sea, Oolong is driving their boat over to a rather big island up ahead. It was a nice and cool day out with the calm shores and breezing winds as the sun brightly glistened over the pearly white clouds.

"All this time and I never even knew you had a sister," Oolong says as he steers the boat "Why keep it a secret?"

"I never kept it a secret. You just never asked is all."

"Touche."

Bulma used that as an excuse but even if she were asked about having extra family, she'd beat around the bush about it. Her sister found her own way to estrange herself from the family. It's not to say that Bulma's older sister didn't love or didn't want anything to do with Bulma and the others, but she didn't want to feel overshadowed by the pinnacle of her father's life: Capsule Corporation. She had her own dreams and talents as a creative mind and she wanted to go in her own direction. Bulma, despite having her father's genius, was sure to take the mantle after him, but even still, Bulma had ideas that would make her pop out as to not being like her father - but if anything, potentially better than he.

"Why come here now of all times anyway?" Yamcha inquires.

Unlike Oolong, Puar and Yamcha had some know knowledge regarding Bulma's older sister, Tights. From what he could recall as how Bulma described her, she was very different to her. If anything, Tights was more like her mother in not just appearance, but mind as well, though she was very book-smart and creative in arts, just not science. She had been writing books for as long as she could remember.

Regardless, Yamcha knew that Bulma had some motive to come here, but he couldn't just quite put his finger on what exactly.

He's left with no choice but to sit back and observe, meaning he will keep his mouth shut and thoughts to himself.

Pulling up on the shores of homey island, the first thing that caught everyone's eyes as they pulled up was the tree house way high on the island as dead smack in the middle was a mountain of rocks bunched up together. From afar they saw a small figure making her way down on a man made ladder.

Oolong shuts the engine off to look back at Bulma. "Must be your sister, huh?"

Tights came jogging down the pathway in a black cut up shirt with overall jeans covering it. Her ponytail bounced around as she made way over to them.

As soon as Bulma got off the boat, she ran over to her sister and the two embraced one another for a long time.

Ever since their parents died, Bulma didn't do as much as call Tights over the phone to check up on her. Bulma knew that her sister probably needed space, but at the same time, there were many times she just wanted to check in on her and ask if she was okay. Still, Tights didn't take it the wrong way and knew her sister had good intentions.

Once they let go of another after hugging for a solid two minutes, the two wipe away the subtle tears forming in their eyes and turn back to Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong with a smile on their faces.

"So, guys, this is my sister Tights!" She then points to the three one by one. "That's Oolong."

"Nice to meet ya," Oolong waves with a chuckle.

"That's Puar."

Puar waves with a cheesy grin.

"And that's Yamcha."

Yamcha says hey and asks how she's doing.

"Very good, it's nice to finally meet you all." Tights goes to shake each of their hands respectively before looking over her shoulder to Bulma. "All of you can come right inside in that little house over there if you want."

"What about the treehouse?" Oolong asks as he marvels at it.

Tights giggles. "Oh, that thing? It's REALLY cool in there. Me, Omori, and some of his friends all worked on it a while back and it's just a place of nothing but collections, memories, artifacts, books, little creations - you can go check it out if you want!"

"Oh, sure thing!"

Oolong shapeshifts into an Eagle and begins flapping his wings.

"Hey, wait for me!" Puar shapeshifts into a little peregrine falcon and quickly keeps up to join in on the fun.

"You sure have some interesting friends, Bulma," Tights remarks.

"Heh. That's not even the half of it."

As Yamcha is walking behind the two sisters as they have small talk, he notes the very big contrast in both sisters. Bulma is dressed just as easy going as her sister is, yet one style is city like as the other is totally country like. Bulma's hair is straight iron curls while her sister's is in a simple ponytail.

He wondered how siblings could be this different but so alike just by seeing them together for not even just a few minutes.

After they make entrance inside the little house, Tights tells them all to take off their shoes and make themselves feel at home as she goes to prepare tea. The little house is homey for the most part and not very lavish as Bulma's home back in West City is — well was before it got completely ransacked and repainted with blood.

Looking around, Bulma's notices that there still happens to be one person missing. After a few minutes she didn't say anything as she assumed that the old man would come from the bathroom or outside fishing or something.

So Bulma finally asks.

"Where's Mr. Omori?"

One thing about Mr. Omori was that he also partook in the field of science as well. Bulma was really young when she met him for the first time. She didn't think much of him at the time because of the fact that he didn't fix a very complicated yet simplistic ship at the time, but as she got older, Bulma came to the realization that Mr. Omori was a true scientist at heart whenever Tights informed her of his history. He had his own research lab where he was hell bent on learning the ins and outs of time travel, to where he could even potentially make a time traveling machine, but after an incident, his wife and many people died. The government scrapped his project yet he continued to work on a time machine in private.

Such technology was very advanced and out of this world, and the fact that Omori dedicated a great portion of his life working on such meant that he was a dedicated scientist. She just hoped she could talk to him and poke his brain a little in hopes of learning more.

"He passed not long ago," Tights answers them as she pours hot tea. After coming out with a plate and three small cups of tea with a tea pitcher in the middle, Tights sets it down on the table in the living room. Getting up with her hands on her hips, she finally muscles up the courage to ask Bulma the big question. "Who would do something like that to our parents?"

Bulma looks down at her reflection through the steamy tea that shook in her small cup, unable to answer.

"The Red Ribbon Army," Yamcha speaks up for Bulma.

"You can't be serious!? Why!?"

"It's a long sto-"

"Well, I'm listening," Tights cuts her little sister off.

"Capsule Corp isn't being under attack," Yamcha assures Tights.

From then on, he explains everything to Tights regarding their friend Goku and his abnormal strength and how he had been taken in by this evil doctor and converted to their side. Of course, Yamcha couldn't explain all of the story without mention of the Dragon Balls, which didn't really surprise Tights. After all, Bulma did come to visit Omori and the others to inform them of her journey for the Dragon Balls. And it wasn't very long after that she met Son Goku.

The blonde was always aware of the potential danger that hunting for such powerful tools could bring, but by far never did it occur to her that matters this tragic could happen — and to her own family.

Taking everything that had been told to her into consideration, Tights nods her head, being as understanding as possible. Of course, there was no doubt in her mind that Bulma loved her, but she was just like their parents — a bit too into themselves and their own little hobbies.

"You didn't just come here to talk about life and catch up did, you, Bulma?"

Bulma frowns. "That obvious?"

Tights sits down next to her sister and places her hand on Bulma's lap. "Don't feel bad about it. I understand, okay? So tell me, how can I help my baby sister?"

"I was wondering...do you still happen to be in contact with your old pal, Jaco?"

This definitely wasn't what she had been expecting, but she'd be a damn liar to say that she couldn't contact him. Though Tights has a look of surprise plastered on her face, she doesn't question her sister and instead decides to help her any way possible. "No worries. I can get in touch with him right now." Tights gets up to go over to the telephone and types in a few numbers. She looks back and mouths, "It's ringing," before the call picks up.

She says hello after getting a hello back and says that her little sister needs a favor. After a bit of back and forth between the two, Tights hands Bulma the phone.

Bulma goes over and grabs it. As she goes for it, Tights mouths to put him on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Long time no hear! Ya know, you really don't sound like the same little girl that made me want to tear my ears off years ago. You must have grown."

"Yeah," Bulma says. She clears her throat before she gets straight to business "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Just like your sister. You only call me whenever you need something. I am a busy Galactic Patrolman and I have important matters to attend to. I know ya don't know me and all, but my job comes with high risk, so ya can ask me how I'm doing or what's been going on or if I have a girlfriend. I'm out here saving the world and killing bad guys ya know."

"But didn't you come to Earth all those years ago to rid the Earth of the alien baby you said that's supposed to terminate all life on this planet?" Tights cuts in. "From what I gather, killing a baby isn't the same as killing a bad guy - alien or not."

Jaco immediately falls silent.

His momentary silence gives Bulma some time to think. After going over what was just said in her mind, Bulma soon comes to the realization that it must have been Son Goku who's been given that mission to exterminate all life on the planet. Maybe he forgot about it or something because he was always the most pure-hearted person in the world! Maybe Gero reprogrammed him. So many thoughts were running through her head now.

"What...about...it?" Jako slowly asks.

"Bulma's friend is probably the kid you're talking about! He has a monkey tail and stupid looking hair!"

Jako shrieks.

"My sister's words,' not mine," Tights reminds him.

But that was all Jaco needed to hear in order to realize that this was definitely a Saiyan she was talking about. Cool sweats was falling down from his head to his knees. Just when he thought everything would be okay in his life, this just had to pop up. For the longest, Jaco had merely been hoping that the Saiyan wasn't causing any trouble, otherwise it'd all fall back on him and he'd really be in trouble.

Despite the fact that Jaco missed the ship's landing, he should have actually did his job and went out of his way to find the child any how. Damn, if only Tights and the others could see how he was kicking himself in the ass right about now.

"So...is he causing trouble?"

"Yes," Bulma tells Jaco. "He's working for the worst organized crime organization there is. They all plan on taking over the world and they're going to use Goku to do it."

"Sounds like a you problem to be honest," Jaco says. "As long as your planet isn't conquered by the brat and sold under the Freeza Force because of him, I'm all good."

Tights knew Jaco would be a bit stubborn at first. Despite being respectful and nice when it came to people — a trait she took after her mother — Tights could also be like her little sister and threaten people to get her way. Jaco just needed that _extra motivation_.

"Or I could just contact the Galactic King and tell him about your fail of a mission all those years ago! I'm pretty sure my sister has living proof of this kid's existence and if he really does look anything like you call a Saiyan, monkey-tail and all, then you'll be in a lot of trouble, won't you?"

Jaco seethes his teeth. On the small off chance that this kid wasn't a Saiyan, Jaco still didn't want to take any chances. If he played it safe, he could help fix a problem and nothing would fall back on him. But still, he didn't want to partake in fighting a Saiyan.

"But you do realize that I can't take on a Saiyan right?"

"I don't need you to take him on," Bulma tells Jaco. "I can handle that myself."

And that's when all eyes in the room came over to Bulma, especially Yamcha, curious as to how in the hell she could do that.

Jaco ponders it with an audible _hmmm_ through the phone. After giving it some thought, he complies. "Alright, I can help you out in other ways - perhaps pull some strings. I know you're a super genius since you even fixed my ship all by yourself when you were just a little kid, so I am under the impression that if I give you some advanced alien weaponry tech, you could cook something up?"

Bulma smiles. "That's all I needed to hear. Bring your best."

"You got it."

And so everyone's plans for the tournament were finally all set.

* * *

Papaya island is where the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai is held literally every few years that it takes place. Though a relatively small population resided in the area, the island became much more condense whenever the tournament rolled around every so often. All the bars and clothing shops would be full from sundown to sunrise, as well as all the hotels and apartments, as people tended to go on vacation there anyway.

It's early in the morning and many people have been coming in to participate in the tournament.

Roshi is there accompanied by Yamcha, Tights, Krillin, Oolong, Puar, Mai, Pilaf, and Shuu. He continues to check his watch as he looks around for a certain person.

"Weird," Roshi says as he tips his hat. "I haven't heard from Bulma ever since last night and she isn't nowhere to be found at all." He turns back to Yamcha. "Did she tell you that she wouldn't be here?"

Yamcha plays dumb as he shrugs his shoulders. "She told me that she would make it here, but knowing her, maybe something came up. She's been super busy on her creations these past few weeks."

"True." Roshi then checks his watch again. "But we have just under three minutes left. Upa better hurry up too if he plans on making it in time."

Puar gives Yamcha a certain look, but the latter of the two just puts his finger over his lips and signals for Puar to shut it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the turtle master…"

Hearing that familiar voice caught Roshi's attention. No longer after he turned his head to face a slightly taller old man with a crane as a hat, he grimaces.

"I'm rather shocked to see you're still alive."

"As passive aggressive as ever, I see," the crane master chuckles. "I heard that your disciples put on quite the show last tournament. Though to be quite honest, that just shows how much this tournament has fallen as a whole. So I've entered my disciples as well to put on a show as to what true Martial Arts look like."

"If you call dishonor and snottiness true martial arts, your head must have been stuck up your a-"

"Master!" Turtle cuts Roshi off.

"If you fools will stop your yapping and hurry up and register, we would appreciate it very much."

Roshi and Tsuru both turn around to catch a glance at two young twin siblings with their arms crossed. Not acknowledging them any further, they walk right between the two old men, shoulder bumping them along the way.

"Register Lapis and Lazuli," the two tell the men taking names at the front.

"And me, don't forget me!"

Krillin looks up into the sky. "Look, there's Upa!"

Roshi squints his eyes to get a better look at the small figure coming down. "A-Are you sure?"

"He's on the Kinto'un!"

Upa hops right off the Kinto'un cloud in a white gi with the name Korin in kanji from behind. Despite the change in clothing, he remains with a turtle shell on his back, though the one he's wearing now appears to be twice the size as the last one. It was a wonder as to how Upa was capable of carrying such humongous weight without falling over on his face.

Roshi is quick to go and register Upa in at the very last second.

Once he finishes, he gets a good look at Lapis and Lazuli heading into the gymnasium after all the participants were called in. One thing he noticed was the fact that they hid something in their wrapped fists as they entered.

He knew that they had to be watched.

"Now that my training's done, I can take off the shell right?" Upa asks after running up to Roshi.

"Ahem," Roshi clears his throat. "Yes, of course."

Upa drops the shell, which puts a big crack in the ground, scaring some people that passed by from behind. The kid proceeds to run over into the gymnasium as Pilaf, Mai, Tights, and Shuu head into the audience just to wait for the preliminaries. Roshi then takes off his shades and heads to the nearest restroom.

* * *

Everyone was tight in the gymnasium, which held only a handful of rings. Nearly 200 people had came in and drew a piece of paper with a number on it as entry into the preliminary fights, as the real fight would only qualify for eight total fighters in a total of three rounds.

With everyone already in, the last person to enter is the old man Jackie Chun.

Everyone in the room looks immediately his way, recalling his performance as the last tournament's winner.

Of course, Goku was amongst the crowd. He was one of the few to come in earliest just so that he could manage to blend in later on. It wasn't as if he was hiding in the first place, but everyone already recognized him from last year. So by the time Jackie Chun showed up, eyes went from the runner up over to the real winner of the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Roshi," Goku says under his breath. Before, the kid was forever oblivious to the fact that Chun was Roshi, but by being more intune with his senses and using his own sense of smell instead of letting smell get to him involuntarily, Goku immediately matched Chun's scent with Roshi's. It all made sense as to why the old man was so strong. However, if he even had a chance of remotely being able to make it back out alive, he had another thing coming.

Everyone was separated into four totally different blocks as there were only five rings in the gymnasium. Some were lucky to be split up from others, while others...not as much. After the rules were spoken of during the preliminary rounds, it was finally time for the first bout in block 1.

"First up," the announcer of the preliminaries call out, "Number 15 vs. 35!"

Everyone looked on at the two people getting up to the ring. This was perhaps the most peculiar match, but it was what caught people's interest. Number 15 stood at a height of 5'5 with a yellow jump suit and black stripes down from the shoulders to the side of the pants. It was obvious that this person was a female due to her perky breasts pushing against the clothing, though nobody could see her face because she wore a yellow mask that covered everything but her light, blue round eyes.

As for number 35, it was a short pale skinned pipsqueak with big red circled dots on each side of his cheeks.

It was a female and a short midget going head to head against one another.

The purpose of the preliminaries was to eliminate the weaker fighters so that only the strongest remained in the end, but for two weaklings to start off? Funny.

Tien, student of the crane school, looks over at number 35, who looks back as he hops onto the arena. Despite the fact that they were looking at one another, they were speaking telepathically.

Tien warned the little guy of this person, telling him that there was something about her that he just felt was off - as if she had ulterior motives. It was in his best interest to be careful.

Chaotzu, Tien's martial arts peer, steps up. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Something like it," she scoffs.

Everyone stares on intently in this block as the match is said to start.

Tien pays attention as to how Chaotzu goes all out this very first match by raising both his hands and using his telekinesis. Tien didn't know why, but he knew something was up. This person didn't have any outstanding chi energy or anything of the sorts, but there were definite intentions. The fact that Chaotzu's telekinetic powers didn't have any effects told him a lot.

Chaotzu's eyes and mouth get wider and bigger the more that his opponent walks through his telekinesis. Chaotzu goes as far as exerting all his power in order to try and keep the person still, albeit to no avail.

One punch to the stomach was more than enough to send Chaotzu off his feet and on the ground off the ring, which shocked Tien and everyone watching.

Goku was rather surprised, but he didn't show any expression of such. Just like he knew who Roshi was in his disguise, he knew exactly who this person was, too. He understood why she decided to enter and he actually looked forward to seeing her proceed.

As the preliminaries rage on, one student of both Turtle and Hermit school face the misfortune of going up against someone with more advantages than them. Chaotzu had been knocked out thanks to number 35, who went by the name of Hanayome, and Yamcha had to face Tien.

Regardless, the preliminaries went smoothly.

Jackie Chun lived up to expectations and breezed swiftly through the qualifying rounds with general ease.

Tien showed that the crane school wasn't to be underestimated as he dominated every single of his following opponents with just as much ease as Chun, making it seem as if the two were on the same playing field even. Of course, Tien wasn't going to put all his cards out on the table in one fight. He wanted to keep the real fighters guessing.

Upa had a big challenge right off the bat by having to go toe to toe with King Chappa, a person considered to be one of the most lethal Martial Artists, as he participated in a past tournament where none of his opponents managed to lay a single finger on him.

Upa averted expectations by holding back against King Chappa and getting a feel for his way of fighting, which many people started to believe Upa was doing just to mock him. But once he had Chappa figured out, he read the man like a book and one single surprise kick to the cheek was all it took to knock him out.

It was here that Krillin realized that Upa definitely wasn't to be taken lightly. His master's words rung loud now. There was definite competition in this tournament. He started to grow concerned.

But Krillin's doubts within himself quickly faded as he had absolutely no trouble breezing through the preliminary rounds as well like a hot knife through butter.

But the most surprising show of all was the two twins, Lapis and Lazuli. The two seemed nothing more than to be normal kids. But all it took for them was one single hit or maybe just a few for them to send their opponents falling back as their legs buckled.

As for Son Goku, he got just as many eyes as Jackie Chun, perhaps even more. Everyone was looking forward to the runner-up, especially as to why he no longer represented the Turtle School. The kid lived up to the hype and beat everyone that came in his path with one single blow. Being the underdog when it came to being compared to Roshi, many were hoping that Son Goku would be able to prove himself better than before.

Goku wasn't there for the tournament. He was there for the Dragon Ball. Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, and the others knew that.

The two who couldn't keep their eyes off him the most were Jackie Chun and Hanayome.

After the preliminaries, there were only eight qualifying fighters left.

Son Goku, Jackie Chun, Krillin, Upa, Hanayome, Lapis, Lazuli, and Tien.

Each and every one of these individuals, with a goal special to their own cause.


	8. Depraved Reprisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilaf's plan to gather all the Dragon Balls is teased; The final eight fighters of the tournament are set up to fight; The Red Ribbon Army is attacked yet again.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 8 — Depraved Reprisal**

* * *

Just when people thought the previous Tenkaichi Budokai was perhaps the most strangest Martial Arts tournament to ever take place, they got their expectations surpassed to a much higher degree with the showcase of very unexpected individuals that managed to succeed in the preliminary rounds.

Some such as Krillin, Son Goku, and Jackie Chun were expected to enter the true rounds of the tournament, yet others like Upa, the mysterious Hanayome, and the twins were not anticipated to pass. At the very least, people were under the impression that Yamcha would be capable of having a chance at redeeming himself once more. But with the preliminaries over, seeing Yamcha

Regardless, the fighters who surpassed the preliminary rounds earned their spot.

Or did they, really?

With the preliminaries over, those that tried and failed either packed up their bags and left or decided to stick around in the audience to at least see how the fights went on.

Yamcha was very sulken by the fact that he had been taken down in the preliminaries. As hard as he trained, he wasn't even remotely given a chance to excel in the main battles, yet he loses to some fool with three eyes? He tried his absolute hardest and just when it seemed like he gave Tien a run for his money, the man showed less of his suppressed skills and just dominated him.

"It'll be okay, Yamcha. There's always next time."

"Yeah," Tights reassures her sister's boyfriend. "At least you get to go home to the smartest girl in the world, right? Not many guys can brag about that."

Yamcha smiles briefly from Tights' comment prior to looking over to Krillin with his shoulders slightly hunched. As the string pullers of the tournaments are setting up the drawing board and removing the rings from the gymnasium, Yamcha and the other fighters get to spend some time with friends before heading back in as a little break.

Krillin, Roshi, Pilaf, Mai, Shuu, Tights, and Turtle all agree with Upa about there being a next time.

"I don't know, guys…" Yamcha's eyes slowly avert over to Son Goku, who's standing amidst the crowd as a small child surrounded by men. The kid's stare tells Yamcha everything he needs to know about the kid's motives. "There might not be a next time."

Roshi catches on to exactly what Yamcha is saying and does his best to reassure his student that this simply isn't the case. "Stop being so negative. One bad thing after another doesn't mean that the entire world is going to go crumbling. One thing I've learned in life is that matters always get worse before they get better."

"Well let's hope that they don't get too much worse, eh?" Pilaf asks with a nervous chuckle.

"With what you have planned, they just might," Shuu whispered.

Pilaf was quick to put his finger over his mouth and signal the dog to shut the hell up.

As far as Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu were concerned, they didn't see how in the hell they would ever remotely ever be capable of getting all the Dragon Balls back without dying. Sure, they still held on to one that they've been managing to hold on to miraculously for almost half a year, but they needed all other six to grant their wish.

Pilaf often thought extreme and despite the current circumstances, his extreme thoughts never came to a total halt, even subsequent to affiliating himself with Roshi and Co, which he only did to save his own tail. After time passed, he realized that he was secure as they didn't have too much heat on them from the Red Ribbon Army.

But even still, he often wondered just how in the hell could he possibly obtain the other six Dragon Balls without dying?

It was then that a risky, yet potentially great idea came to him.

Besides, it wasn't like he'd get to stay in hiding much longer anyway if he didn't give it a try to begin with.

* * *

**_Just hours before morning of the tournament_ **

The full moon shining as bright as a star in its prime, put on show the reflection of the dark clouds through the calm ocean waters before Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu. Three of them, standing on a boat in dark clothes, were all coping with their anxiety in different ways as they embarked on their mission to obtaining all seven Dragon Balls.

Mai couldn't help but constantly go over her mascara and lipstick every five minutes ever since they had all agreed on leaving Korin's sacred land momentarily to run some errands. This, of course, was what they had told all of the others anyway as they had other ideas in mind.

Shuu was so stressed out that he couldn't go a full minute without having the most hysterical and impulsive yawns that seemed to be just down right exaggerated by the fifth time. His tail couldn't stop wagging, though his peers knew that he wasn't excited — not in the very least.

And as for Pilaf?

He just kept biting his nails.

One foot on the edge of the boat and one foot on the bottom surface, he was having an internal conflict as to whether or not they should dive in.

"The deepest part of the ocean…" Pilaf mumbled under his breath. "Right here."

"Man…" Shuu took a step forward. "And to think that we actually thought about diving here? Our lungs would probably collapse!"

"So I bought those scuba diving suits for nothing?" Mai raised a brow.

"Chill out," Pilaf hissed. "I wasn't really thinking with the most clarity, okay? It's been years since I've been in school, you know!"

"You actually went to school?" Mai and Shuu gasped.

It was then that Pilaf's face turned red like a preppy school girl talking to her hot crush for the first time, yet the blush didn't come with a smile - he had a frown of embarrassment. "Shut up!"

Pilaf proceeded to pull out a capsule from his pocket and click it. Before throwing it into the sky, he looked back at Shuu and Mai, asking them if they were ready. His heart was thumping hard and the thought of even not going through with this crossed his mind a multitude of times, yet to go through all the trouble of leaving Korin's land and come back empty handed would be a waste of time.

There was no turning back.

After the two answered yes as they shook their heads side to side, Pilaf tossed the capsule into the sky.

Said capsule converted into a submarine. The submarine landed hard on the body of water and splashed so much in their faces that Pilaf was knocked over into the ocean as Shuu and Mai fell over on their sides in the boat. Shuu slipped as he tried to hurry back on his feet, knocking himself in the face by the side of the boat.

Mai, on the other hand, maintained balance and went over to try and lift Pilaf from the water. Though due to feeling humiliated by being knocked over into the ocean by water, the blue imp ignores Mai's advance for help as he decided to swim over to the submarine.

He climbed on it, opened the hatch, and looked over to his two subordinates.

"I'll be back."

He then hopped in the submarine and submerged himself in the water.

Mai and Shuu were both left dumbfounded. The former of the two helped Shuu back up on his feet as he rubs his face, groaning.

"He really doesn't use his head much, does he?"

"Can't say so," Mai said as she shrugged her shoulders.

And so, the two waited on their leader to come back up.

After a half hour of waiting, both were beginning to get the impression that Pilaf would never come back. After all, the depths that he potentially had to go to just to obtain some old rice cooker was perhaps more than enough to cause the submarine to cave in completely, which would open Pilaf up to being vulnerable enough to getting crushed from the inside out by the insane pressure of water.

Though just as their doubts were beginning to climax with worry overtaking them at the thought of the absolute worst happening, another round of oversized gallons of water comes splashing in their faces, knocking them off the boat and into the water just as Pilaf had been victimized to earlier.

Whatever had came down below from under water came back down onto the boat with such force that it had been split in half. Pilaf was tossed over to the other side of the boat, which surprisingly remained afloat.

Everyone got a good look at the person — or thing — that had came from underneath.

Skin as green as freshly cut pasture, with ears the shape of a caracal, yet twice its size. His round, beady eyes struck immediate fear into the hearts of those that have just witnessed such a frightening introduction.

On the other half of the boat, the person is seen looking over his own body, mouth agape, as if he hadn't seen himself in years. The look of shock was quickly replaced by glee. He raised his chin with open palms, laughing like a crazed maniac that's just turned a new leaf over into the world of cynicism and nihilistic point of view — yet to also take pleasure in it.

Once his hysterical cackles die down, his eyes happen to avert over to the three people looking at him with their eyes so wide that they seemed as if they were going to roll down their faces at any time.

Still chuckling, the man speaks for the first time since being released.

"And just why is it that you've revived me?"

* * *

_**Present Time** _

So far, everything was going according to plan. Pilaf managed to convince their new _ally_ that they need him in order to obtain the Dragon Balls. With his help, he was sure nothing was going to stand in their way at world domination.

Pilaf would rather kill himself than be subjugated to a world where others have managed to achieve his own dream of being Emperor of all Planet Earth.

As the blue imp sat there giggling like a quiet, shy school girl, all of the qualified fighters were directed to the gymnasium, which was now vacant save for the eight final fighters and the tournament announcer guy.

Lapis, with his arms crossed and back against the wall, looks at all of the other contestants in the room. Lazuli had earlier noted the intensity in the area in regards to a few of the fighters there, especially the mystery lady. They didn't pay much attention to the competition though as the twin brother changes topic.

"Gotta love how the bastard acts like he didn't just get jacked a few months ago," Lapis mumbles under his breath, chuckling delicately.

The host of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai still worse the same suit and spotless black shades that he always wore on a daily basis. It was as if he had 12 dozen replicas of the same outfit in his own closet. It was no wonder that it was so easy for Lapis to recognize him that one night.

"As pale faced as he's been since the day started, I'm sure that night is still eating at him. He can't help but wonder just exactly who shook him down."

The twins get a good laugh out of it.

Hanayome is a few yards away from the twins, just behind them. Sure, she overheard their conversation. And while perhaps just over six months ago, she would have been really intrigued, her stares does not leave Son Goku's direction.

The kid didn't afraid in looking directly back at her. He even subtly motioned his index finger in a circle and continued to motion his finger to draw a small, which only the two of them could understand.

Her focus was so hellbent on Goku that she didn't even come to recognize one of the other qualified fighters approaching her from the side. He stood directly by her shoulder for a solid five seconds prior to having to say her name more than once just to get her attention.

"What…?" she asks blandly.

"I don't know who you are — or what you are — but just know that I'm aware of Chaotzu's defeat being a fluke."

Initially, Tien was beginning to grow obsessed with the idea of appeasing his master Tsuru and humiliating all of Roshi's students as a way to not only honor his mentor, but the crane school way. A part of him still did, but he knew that he couldn't go through with that without avenging his own friend with Hanayome's defeat.

If Chaotzu had made it to the real rounds as a qualified fighter, Tien would have used his friend to rig the match-ups.

Now all he could do was just hope he'd get a chance at beating Hanayome and at least beating the living hell out of Roshi's students. Tien didn't have to see his master's face to know just how much he was probably fuming at the fact that Chaotzu lost to some mystery woman who didn't even show signs of having an impressive amount of power — even if she happened to be repressing her power.

"It wasn't a fluke," she responded.

Tien merely scoffs. "I'll avenge Chaotzu. And just know I won't show you any mercy. At all." He then turns around to leave her alone. Directly behind him was Jackie Chun, who had his hands on the young man's chest. Tien quickly swats Jackie Chun's hands off him and scolds the old man to get the hell out of his way.

"You have too much promise to be acting this way," Jackie Chun tells him. "Don't let the idea of vengeance eat at you."

Tien laughs right in his face and brushes Chun off to the side as he walks away.

Chun knew that there wasn't much hope to begin with. Maybe it would take something else for him to learn the harder way.

"For once it consumes you, there's no going back…"

Chun's eyes then avert over to the mystery lady. She raises her chin to briefly acknowledge him prior to turning her head directly over to Son Goku.

Upa, who was rather nervous, sucked it up and decided to approach Son Goku. Despite the changes that came with falling experiment to the world's best evil scientist, he vividly recalled Upa and the terror he had to face of losing his father. He saved the boy's life, though wasn't able to save Bora's.

Upa's twiddling thumbs and shaky voice makes it obvious that he's nervous, though it doesn't bother Goku.

Regardless of Upa's undoubted affiliation with Bulma and the others, the monkey-tailed cyborg didn't have any problems with the boy.

Just as long as he didn't get in his way.

Upa repeatedly mushes the tips of his index fingers together as he tries to muster up the courage to speak to Goku. He knew he was different — that he had been changed for the worst. Everyone had told him so. But still, how could he act like a total stranger to the face of the young boy who saved his life?

"I just…" Upa bit his lip.

"Just what?" Goku asks.

Literally everyone in the room turns their head over to Goku, who's finally spoken for the first time since being there. Krillin immediately moves to try and get Upa to remove himself from Goku, but Jackie Chun places a hand on the boy's shoulder to prevent him from going through with it.

Krillin couldn't even have his face turned directly at Goku within such close proximity. The person he used to call friend and rival wasn't even there anymore. He just didn't want anything happening to Upa. He knew that Goku was aware that the red-skinned boy was an ally of Roshi and the others that the Red Ribbon Army had a vendetta against, so if it meant that he had to face his old friend in order to protect Upa, then he would.

Seeing that there isn't any energy of hostility coming from Son Goku, Upa subconsciously uses this as the catalyst to not biting his tongue and saying what is on his mind.

"IJustWantYouToKnowThatIAmReallyGreatfulThatYouSavedMyLifeAndEvenThoughEveryoneSaysThatYouAreDifferentIJustWantYouToRealizeThatIAppreciateWhatYou'veDoneForMe."

All of those words came out of Upa's mouth so fast that by the time he was finished that he had to lick his dry lips three times over prior to taking a deep breath. Even the tournament announcer stalled for a bit so that Goku could have an opportunity to respond to Upa's breathtaking mini-speech.

Goku understood that Upa would still have a sense of respect for him due to saving his life and even fighting for him one day. Sure, Goku was on the other side now, but it didn't mean he had it out for Upa. As far as he was concerned, Upa played no part in being an obstacle to prevent him from obtaining the Dragon Balls. Before, he would be glad that Upa came to thank him, but now he didn't really care all that much.

Still, there was a little fun fact Goku believed that Upa may have wanted to know.

"Sure." Goku unfolds his arms. "Want to know something else?"

Upa's ears perk up.

"I avenged your father. That guy — Tao - I think his name was — is dead."

Literally everyone in the room was put to an absolute standstill at the admittance of Goku murdering the most feared assassin of all time.

Tien shoves Upa from the side, getting all in Goku's face, hot red. "YOU WHAT!?"

"Did I stutter?" Goku asks with a raised brow.

He didn't understand why this meant so much to three-eyes. Despite Tien's obvious rage and shock, the monkey-tailed boy didn't show himself to be intimidated by Tien because - well - he wasn't.

It took every sense of willpower in the essence of Tien's soul to not attack Goku right then and there. Everything from his bald head down to his shoulders was a hot red as the display of veins that rid along from the side of his head down to his forearms was amplified.

Tensions rose.

Goku, and everyone there realized that Tien had some sort of connection with Tao.

Just when Tien thought that the most he'd get out of this tournament was to embarrass the turtle school, that was then substituted by the idea of avenging the defeat of Chaotzu through beating the living daylights out of Hanayome.

But now?

He wanted to avenge Tao. There was no ifs ands or buts about it. Everything else was put on the backburner.

He **_HAD_** to get Goku.

The tournament announcer wanted to be the one to try and calm people down by bringing their attention toward him so that he could finally get the show on the road.

"All finalists, please assemble!"

Tien was the one who took the freedom of being the absolute farthest away from Goku just so that the temptation of wanting to rip his head off his shoulders wouldn't get the best of him.

Pointing a stick to a drawing board with eight different numbers and branches of different rounds and matches of the fight, the host of the Tenkaichi Budokai breaks everything down to the finalist participants.

"Each of you will be choosing your match and your opponent by lottery. So when we call your name, please come forward and draw a slip."

He proceeds to look at the clip board with all of the finalists' names and calls out the person with their name at the top of the list of eight.

"Starting with Mr. Jackie Chun."

"At your service."

The old man humbly walks over to the lottery box with his hands behind his back.

Jackie reaches into the box and pulls out a piece of paper. "I'm number 4, it seems…"

The tournament announcer goes to the drawing board to write down Jackie Chun's name in the designated spot on the match-up board. "That would be match number two."

"Next is...Lazuli."

She goes to the lottery box and pulls number 1.

"That's match number 1."

"Lapis!"

The twin brother follows after and draws from the lottery box, receiving a number 3.

"Match number 2!"

Lapis looks over to the old man and chuckles. "An easy win from the first round?"

"Don't underestimate him," Krillin warns. "He won the last Tenkaichi Budokai."

"Barely," Goku reminds Krillin.

Krillin briefly stares at Goku prior to looking back at the host. Yes, Krillin remembered all too well of exactly what took place in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. The only reason Jackie Chun beat Goku in the finals as they were on their very last toes came because of the fact that despite connecting blows to one another simultaneously, Jackie Chun's slightly greater reach as a taller fighter was more than enough to do Son Goku out and put him down long enough for Jackie Chun to get up on his two feet and claim victory.

Krillin, more than aware that Goku is definitely much stronger than before, was definitely worried. He just hoped that a miracle could come out and about.

"Next up, Upa!"

Upa goes ahead and draws his number, which turns out to be number 5.

Krillin is then called next.

The bald little boy reads his number out loud. "6." He then proceeds to look directly at Upa, who smiles wide at him.

"We get to see who got better training from Korin!"

Yet again, another shock for Tien to hear. He heard stories about the legendary Korin, though Tsuru often referred to him as nothing but a meaningless person untrue to Martial Arts. But sure enough a Martial Arts expert such as Roshi saw something within Korin if he were willing to permit his students to being trained by him. After all, many people claim him to be the God of Martial Arts.

"Next up, Tien!"

The three-eyed young man pulls a piece of paper from the lottery box. After pulling a number 7, comes to the realization that he was going to either get the brat or the mystery lady. He prayed to the Gods — if there were any — that he would get to face Goku. He only needed to beat the living shit out of him in Tao's name. The thought of going as far to kill him even crossed his mind. He knew Tsuru would understand perfectly fine if he did it.

After all, Tao was Tsuru's brother.

Besides, Tien knew that he could catch the other members of the turtle school at any other time and fight with no rules to hold them back as a way to see who truly is the most skilled Martial Artist.

The next finalist is called.

"Number nine!?" the host calls out in a tone of bewilderment and uncertainty.

Goku then steps up to the lottery box.

The host of the tournament messes with his shades as he holds a look of confusion. "Erhm...if I recall correctly, you registered into the last tournament under the alias of Son Goku, no?"

"That was last tournament," Goku says as he draws a piece of paper. "This tournament, I'm number nine."

"But you pulled number 2," Lapis points out. "So technically you're number 2, hehe."

"Funny," Goku says dryly.

"That leaves Hanayome to pull, which means her and Tien will be facing in the last fight of the first round."

Tien rolls his eyes but goes with it. "Looks like I'll have to settle for the less wanted."

But it was no matter.

He was going to take pleasure in beating both of them to the ground.

In the first fight of the first round, Son Goku and Lazuli were to be facing up against one another. Lazuli looked as Goku as nothing than some brat that had some skill like the other children, but in her eyes, he was still a child. Not to mention, she had an ace that she and her brother had been using the entire time. There was just no way she was going to lose.

As far as Goku was concerned, he saw her as another meak opponent that he expected to ring out within the first three seconds. He wanted to get all of this over with as quickly as possible.

The second fight of the first round would be Jackie Chun vs. Lapis.

The former of the two was already aware of the fact that Lapis was using an accessory to help him in his bouts. It was just far too obvious. The young man would send one punch someone's way and they would fall down as if a bowling ball the size of a house had been sent their way.

Giving the display of power he got from his chi level and comparing that to the results from the preliminary fights, Jackie Chun knew something was up.

And he hoped to have Lapis lose in the worst way possible.

The third fight: Upa vs Krillin.

These two, both students of Muten Roshi and Master Korin. This was more of a sparring session taken to the extreme than anything.

Krillin already had experience on Upa when the kid started training, but the boy's training was completed at a much more progressive rate than his or Yamcha's for that matter. Krillin knew for a fact that Upa held a lot of potential.

He was told by Upa that his father was very strong - so strong that he could take bullets head on.

Maybe genetics had a part to play in it.

But that didn't mean he was going to let himself be discouraged and just lose to his friend and rival. He was going to give it his all and he hoped that Upa was going to do the same.

And the last battle.

Tien vs. Hanayome.

Tien had to focus on this one before he could worry about Goku.

But Hanayome didn't even have Tien in the back of her mind.

Just as Tien was focused on Son Goku…

So was she.

With all the fights set, the host explained the rules.

"These are single-round bouts with no time limit. If you fall out of bounds, happen to be knocked down by a 10 second count, or plead mercy, you take defeat." He then steps out by the exit, just where the main arena happened to be approximately 15 yards from. "If you hear your names over the loud speakers, please approach the arena."

He then looks at Goku. "Which reminds me. Do you also need to eat before the tournament?"

Goku just shakes his head. "Not hungry."

This catches everyone save for Tien, Lapis, and Lazuli by surprise.

Goku not eating?

Perhaps the next biggest way to tell that he truly has changed.

He would never reject the opportunity for a meal unless he was already stuffed.

* * *

As the fights were officially decided, the crowd was still waiting outside. Some people were even complaining about the wait. Everyone knew that the preliminaries were over, which meant that it was only a matter of time until the real battles begun.

"Where'd that old coot wander off to this time?" Oolong asks as he sips on a beer.

"And Bulma!" Puar squeaks. "I thought she'd make it!"

Tights and Yamcha look at one another for a split second before turning over to the two shape-shifters.

"She's still taking the loss of mom and dad hard," Tights says.

Yamcha was going to say something, but he quickly puts his finger down.

Tights wasn't technically wrong after all.

Just then, a loud klang is heard as one of the overseers of the tournament bang a big drum to finally let the crowd know that the real fights are beginning to start.

The host comes out with microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for your patience!" He steps onto the arena. "We present to you the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai!"

Cheers from the crowd rang so loud that it felt like the ground was shaking. "Over one hundred and eighty participants made a try at making the finals, but as we all know, only eight are destined to make it to the big stage! One of those eight fighters will come out as the winner with 500,000 zeni and come out with the chance to prove to you who truly is the strongest under the heavens of Earth!"

Roars of cheers erupted.

"Now let's not waste any time in starting the first match! Contestant Lazuli versus contestant number 9 — A.K.A. Son Goku."

Just when one thought that the cheering couldn't get any louder, it sure enough did. The mere mentioning of SOn Goku's name was all it took for people to go totally crazy. After all, everyone remembered just how close he came to winning last year's tournament. With him as the underdog, they just hoped that he could come out and prevail to be on top yet again.

In the crowd, Gero blended in, appearing to be looking like any regular old joe that just came to check out the tournament. In order to sell his disguise, the old man shaved all of his facial hair and tied his white, long hair into a pony-tail, wearing a red skimmer hat that was leaned down just before his eyebrows. His eyes had also been blocked by the shades that he wore.

"Finally."

* * *

As the tournament could be watched on television by Red and Black like normal people, they instead, insisted on using Dr. Gero's microscopic robotic creations to take surveillance over the tournament.

Red is seated in his high chair, hands together, and a big tooty grin plastered over his face. "I can feel the Dragon Balls in my hands, Black. When this is over, we will finally get what we've been hoping for."

Black holds a subtle smile as well. "Agreed."

With all of the risks involved and the struggle it took to be able to get to this point, Black took great pride in the fact that they were literally about to be a success.

It was only a matter of time for them.

**BANG BANG BAM!**

Screams of hell rang loud as deafening noises of gunfire and explosions caught the attention of Black and Red.

Their new hideout was rather enormous, layered with multiple rooms, so for them to hear this out in the distance meant that something was definitely going wrong.

Black and Red look at one another, wide-eyed.

Subsequent to relocating, they never thought it possible for anyone to infiltrate their organization, especially given of just how well that they were hidden. Not only that, but they made reinforcements on security, courtesy to Dr. Gero. But despite the doctor's creations, even that wasn't enough to alert the Red Ribbon Army and give them a headstart on their intruders.

Whoever or whatever attacked — did so with blinding speed.

"Hello?" Black speaks over his walkie-talkie. "General Violet...colonel teal...anyone there? Over."

No response.

The dent of a physical body sticks to the metal door of Red's office with a loud bang. Black immediately grabs the pistol inside of his pocket and cocks it. He signals for Red to hide and take cover.

"HIDE!? What in the hell do I look like hiding for!? I am Commander Red, god dammit!" He pulls out a revolver. "Nothing will bring me into hi-"

The door that comes flying over his head off the hinges causes him to drop his weapon. Black was standing there just moments ago, yet the door caught his head, which was now detached from his shoulders. Seeing his highest ranked subordinate's body on the floor with blood gushing out as his head rolled over stunned him.

There on appeared a dark-green skinned animal looking creature with wings on his back. His skin was scaly like a fish yet he seemed to hold the appearance of a Dragon — a devilish looking Dragon. He stomped on Black's head with enough force to send his eyes flying from its sockets directly over to Red's feet, which freaks the commander out.

He had seen and done many horrendous things in his life time, but this was just downright nasty.

As he momentarily regains his composure — or what was left of it — Red goes to grab for his gun, but it fumbles in his hand as he picks it up. Subsequent to dropping it for a second time, by the time he does pick it up, the man is already in front of his face, with his hands clutching the midget's collar.

Red is picked up and now looking into the face of this demon spawn.

"The Dragon Balls...where are they?"

Looking at this thing through the eyes, Red feels cold sweats falling down from his back to the very crack of his butt. His body is shaking and his heart is thumping so hard that it can just plop out of his chest and smack this humanoid creature in the face.

"I-I don't know…" he fibs.

"Liar," he hisses.

By penetrating Red's skin with his sharp fingernails, he stops short of poking anything fatal, just in hopes of being able to get the truth out of him, despite the fact that he could see six of the Dragon Balls in a little box on the desk out of his peripheral vision.

Red lets out a loud, pained groan, swearing to God that he doesn't know. He raises the gun and shoots the creature dead in the face.

Yet to no avail.

The bullet is attached to the thing's forehead, with a bit of steam protruding from it. Yet after taking the shot from point blank range, he's just smiling.

"The radar told us that it's here. Very nice try, though." Digging further, he manages to puncture Red in the kidney. So much pain comes over the midget commander that he has no choice but to be brought into shock. He tosses Red over his desk and chuckles menacingly as he goes to pick up the small lockbox full of Dragon Balls

"Yes…" his mouth slithers. "Father will love this…"


	9. Unwanted Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the real tournament comes to a start, everyone goes through with their own goals; Pilaf and his crew wait for the perfect moment as all the other fighters have absolutely no idea just what awaits them in the near future

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 9 — Unwanted Escalation**

* * *

Being able to see just exactly how far Goku would go in this tournament was what everyone was longing for the most. The stupefying skill that the boy put on display three years ago left many people wondering who in the heck he was and also left many questioning whether or not he'd be the best fighter the world's ever seen by the time he grew up. So to be able to get to see him grow and enter more tournaments as the years passed by was something that everyone saw reason in getting thrilled about. The excitement that came with newcomers such as Upa, Lapis, and others got their intrigue as well, but everyone had a feeling Goku was going to come out on top.

"So that's him?" Tights asks, pointing over to the arena at the boy in the red gi.

"Yeah, that's Goku," Yamcha answers Tights. "Doesn't feel like him, though."

Tights observed the kid.

As far as she could tell, everything did check out. She remembered precisely word for word what Jaco had told her years ago about the race that this kid more than likely came from.

" _Their main motive is to take over the planet...the worst part is that they are an evil alien race that loves to fight. Even the Galactic Patrol are no match for them and the extinction bomb has no effect on them, either. If the planet is ruled by a powerless race like Earth, then they will usually send a small child to slowly do away with the people on that planet. They have a very long childhood, so they can deceive the people around them as a child until they grow up. After that, their body will quickly grow into a size that is suited to fight, and they will continue to cause havoc without hardly ever aging. Apart from the fact that they have a tail, they look very similar to you Earthlings."_

Seeing the kid brought all of the words right back to her. Despite being 15 years of age, Goku took the size of a five year old, yet she knew he was more than capable of what a normal five year old could do. In addition, he also had a tail.

Bulma and everyone else swore to Tights that Goku was the best kid that could ever touch down on the face of Earth, but Gero changed him for the worst.

But given what Jaco had told her about the Saiyans, Tights was under the impression that Gero merely brought out of him what was always there all along.

"Let's see what he's about."

Yamcha shivers.

He understood that she was insanely curious, but his pre-existing knowledge about Goku just made his body go cold as his heart skipped a beat.

"Presenting match one: Lazuli versus Number nine — A.K.A. — Son Goku. For those of you that remember, Son Goku breezed his way to the final battle last year as a representative of the Turtle School under the great Master Roshi. This time around, after 3 years of what I'm sure to be hard work, he now seems to represent himself only! The odds are in Goku's favor, but I wouldn't underestimate his opponent!"

The host lifts his hand up and shouts, "BEGIN!"

"You get one chance to turn around and put your little ugly tail on the green grass and just let me advance," Lazuli tells him as she smashes her fist together. "Hint: I'd advise you take it."

Goku places left leg back. "I rather you be there."

Goku sprints over to Lazuli as fast as can.

Lazuli is unable to read any of Goku's speedy movements and instinctively covers her face with wide open palms.

Goku had his fists aimed directly for Lazuli's face.

He didn't hold back anything in his punch, yet much to his amazement, the force of impact merely caused her to slide backwards and not knock her totally out of the ring. Lazuli felt a great sting go down her arms to her very shoulders as she was lucky to block on time.

Half of her foot was still on the arena as the back half was just off it. She had a really hard time maintaining balance and panic started to ensue.

Goku didn't think he'd need to send more than one strike her way, but by using his tail to sweep her off her feet, Lazuli's head landed hard on the green grass outside of the ring.

"Victory goes to Son Goku by ring out!"

The crowd roared on.

Seeing this performance from Lazuli causes Yamcha to rub his chin. "There is just no way she should have even been able to block that first attack. What in the hell is she made of — steel?"

"I don't know, but despite the embarrassing loss, I'll still say she did pretty well." Oolong then shrugs his shoulders. "I mean, she's just a normal person after all and to take a heavy hit like that and not be sent flying? Pretty damn good."

Lapis came running over to his sister's aid, picking her up.

Out of anger, Lazuli jacks her arm away from her brother. As far as she went to get into the tournament, she loses the first round in under ten seconds subsequent to the match starting. And to a kid?

No fucking way.

Lapis, while on his knees, watches his sister hop over the small wall that was made as a barrier between the audience and the fighters.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

After shoving people out her path and eventually disappearing into the crowd, Lapis looks back up to Son Goku, smirking with a little sweat on his brow. Just maybe he had more of a challenge to worry about in this tournament than he thought.

"You're pretty good for a chump."

Goku doesn't acknowledge Lapis' comment and walks off the arena. The kid shoulder bumps Jackie Chun as he walks his way over to the arena.

Chun looks back at Goku and sighs.

_"So he knows."_

Lapis hops on the arena from the grass no sooner than when Chun makes his way up to the arena from the steps.

"As you can see the next fight comes with these two, Jackie Chun and Lapis!" The host approaches Chun and whispers, "I thought I told you to wait until your name was called…"

"But my opponent is already out here…" Chun says as he points over to Lapis.

"Oh." He fixes his shades. "Good point." He pulls the microphone up to his mouth and speaks to the crowd once more. "And you folks already know of the great Jackie Chun! The winner of the previous tournament! He's come in hopes of proving himself yet again! Give him a great round of applause, everybody!"

And that's exactly what the people did.

Seeing the hundreds of folks clapping in the old man's honor elicits a smug scoff from Lapis. "All these people really like you, old man. Sucks I'll have to crush their hopes and dreams."

Jackie Chun remains with his hands behind his back, showing an emotionless expression at the young man. "You really think that you're good, don'tcha?"

"A good fighter?" Lapis chuckles. "Don't make me la- oh wait - you already di-"

"Shut up," Chun hisses.

"BEGIN!" the host yells.

"You have a little spark to you, don't you, gramps?"

"People like you are the exact reason that people are starting to lose faith in the very heart of Martial Arts and what it stands for as a whole! People like you are the reason as to why people lose faith. The mentally weak who have the promise of being great are put down by posers who like to put on a show! You give no honor to what Martial Arts really is and I'm going to prove why you don't belong here." His eyes then narrows. "And F.Y.I….I'm not going to knock you out, make you plead mercy, or ring you out. I'm going to outright humiliate you."

Just as Chun was beginning his pitiful, righteous speech, the twin had his arms folded and looked in another direction. Lapis had his eyes on a blonde in the audience. "Damn, she's pretty hot."

Jackie Chun's eyes avert over to the audience. He raises his hand over his eyebrows and asks, "Who?"

Lapis rushes in for Jackie Chun, who sees him closing in at the last moment. Raising his forearms, he blocks an attempted haymaker to the face. Chun felt a minor sting go through his arms, which causes him to widen his eyes in surprise.

" _He's slow…"_

He proceeds to parry away all of Lapis' following punches, consistently driving Chun to the edge of the tournament arena.

" _But his punches have umph. Just what in the hell is he using?"_

Glancing at his feet, Chun notices that he's beginning to get closer and closer to the edge where he just might accidentally fall on the edge of the ring.

"Lapis has gotten Jackie Chun by the ropes! If he pushes him any further, he'll get a ring out!"

Lapis, though not a professional fighter, sent a barrage of punches as quick as he possibly could. He came with quick jabs at the expense of not rendering full power strikes just so that he could do his best to keep Chun occupied. At first, the old man was effortlessly parrying his punches away, but the powerful blows eventually caused Chun to blocking with his forearms.

"Having trouble, old man?"

Everyone looking on at the fight was on the edge of their seats. Nobody expected to see Jackie Chun lose in the first round and for that to happen would be ludicrous.

So luckily he knew what he was doing.

Chun leans backward, missing a punch from Lapis, albeit his right foot falls off the end of the ring. Just when it seems like he's going down for a ring out, he grabs Lapis by the hand and reels him in, also using the man to pull himself up, which results in Lapis getting headbutted.

Chun maneuvers behind Lapis and claps him on the back to shove him forward. Lapis begins to fall over, but Chun grabs ahold of the back of his shirt and tosses him back over to the middle of the ring.

"Oh, what a way to turn the tables! Just when you thought Chun was out for the count!"

"That's one of the oldest tricks in the book," Chun tells Lapis as he gets back up on his feet.

"Old tricks work on old folk," Lapis chuckles as he spits blood on the ring.

"Try that again, why won't you."

"I've lost the element of surprise. Now I just take you down!"

With his feet carrying him along as fast as they could, Lapis approaches Jackie chun with his left fist cocked. He expects for Chun to have his eyes solely focused on his fist, but the master Martial Artist keeps his gaze on Lapis' overall movement; from his hips to the position of his footing, as well as his eyes.

He saw through the young man's following moves simply by reading his body language. Lapis gave himself away before he even realized it.

Jackie Chun played along and went to block for the attempted punch.

Lapis pulls his fist and makes an attempt to come at him with his knee. Chun raises his knee just in time to block it and ducks under a punch from the right hand.

Upon coming back up, Chun shouts, "HIYA!"

Yet he didn't move.

Lapis, on the other hand, did.

He was nearly blown away off the ring by Chun yelling out loud.

Tien unfolds his arms as he watches on. "This one's no slouch. He pushed him away from simply using a kiai shout…"

But before Lapis could get far away, Chun grabs him by the wrist and holds on tightly, eliciting a pained yell from Lapis, even forcing the young man to his knees as he clutched on Chun's hand to be let go.

Chun looks down at Lapis with a deathly stare. "Ready to be revealed as the poser you are?"

Lapis looks at him with murder in his eyes. "Try me!" he hisses.

Jackie Chun doesn't do as much as try to defend himself from the punch that came from Lapis' free hand. The punch landed directly on Chun's kidney, and though it made him flinch, the old man stood firm.

He grabs Lapis' other hand and rips off the boxing wraps. Directly underneath the wraps is revealed to be big, oversized, thick, layered piece of golden brass knuckles.

"Is this what we're doing now?" Chun asks as he kicks Lapis out of the ring. He holds up the brass knuckles for everyone to see. "He's a cheater and cheaters aren't welcome here!"

Immediate boos began to come from the crowd as they all realized Lapis to be a cheater.

The young man, seeing all the angry faces, middle fingers, and hearing all the curse words being directed toward him, scowls. It's not even the fact that he's embarrassed about being exposed, but neither he or his sister were capable of winning so they could play off their super elaborate scheme.

Jackie Chun appears to be a superior authority figure over Lapis as he remains with his arms behind his back, looking down on him. "You can run along now and let the big boys fight."

"Lapis loses this match by disqualification! Using tools and weapons is against the rules! Jackie Chun wins!"

The old man grins as he leaves the arena, giving the audience all a peace sign.

"He's so cool…" one of the kids in the audience said.

And most would have to agree. The way Jackie Chun played his opponent was done beautifully. The entire time he knew he was cheating and he had the fighter played like a total fiddle.

Lapis didn't leave the same way as his sister did. He, instead, walked away through the gymnasium with his head held high and a big smile, all until he left. He wasn't going to let defeat get him down. After all, he was still set. He and his sister just needed to be smart with how they moved from now on.

"Next up, guys, is Krillin vs. Upa!"

The two kids, just outside the arena, looked at one another. Krillin was smirking as Upa was just excited to get to test his skills against his peer.

"You ready for this, Upa?"

"The better question is if you are."

"Best believe it."

Goku, from a distance, watches as Upa and Krillin dap one another up prior to making an extravagant entrance onto the arena, jumping and performing a multitude of flips prior to landing down right on their feet.

He recalled how he himself appeared to be very excited whenever he and Krillin got to participate in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai. Back then it wasn't about proving to others but themselves that they were capable Martial Artists. The fact that they were growing together as individual students under Muten Roshi, yet still going through their own passage of training, meant that they had a bond, though enough platonic freedom to chase their own personal goals as fighters.

It would seem that his spot's been replaced rather easily.

"The best thing about this match is that these two fighters are both representing the Turtle School as students of none other than Muten Roshi himself! Not only that, but both claim to have also been trained by Korin, the God of Martial Arts himself! Guys, if you know anything about students of the Turtle school, then know that they're one of the most amazing fighters you'll ever see! You're definitely in for a good one!"

Upa and Krillin both proceed to lift their right knee up as they stick their hands out and direct their fingers downward toward the ground, getting into their respective fighting stances.

"Same stance…?" Tsuru fixes his shades with a grin. He realizes for a fact that Tien is watching and seeing both of Roshi's students watching will do well for his own pupil. For regardless of who wins or loses this bout, Tien will be able to get to see the ins and outs out of turtle style, which will also help him know what to expect if he were to get a chance at facing Son Goku or any of the other students.

So everything was going in his favor.

"This will be a good fight," Chaotzu comments.

"We wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd just beat that weakling over there," Tsuru mumbles.

Chaotzu just frowns.

"BEGIN!"

The two students of Turtle school fizzle out.

"They've vanished!"

Perhaps to the normal eye, they were invisible, but to true Martial Artists, Krillin and Upa were merely scatting all over the place in attempt to get an advantage over the other.

Half a minute later, the two kids come right at one another, colliding elbows. Krillin hops away, baiting Upa to come directly for him, which works to perfection.

Once Krillin makes it over to the edge of the ring, he dashes over to his left in hopes of being able to have Upa fall to the ring out. The kid saw this coming though and used his tippy toes to push himself up into the skies. As he soared into the clouds, he turned around, slowed down his momentum, and pushed himself down at Krillin.

The young bald Martial Artist stood still and merely awaited for Upa.

"I've got something for you…"

Upa came down with a direct punch that went through Krillin's transparent after image. The red-skinned boy expected such and had a contingency plan. Krillin attacked from the side with an attempted kick, yet his foot went through Upa's fizzling body as well. Upa reappeared behind Krillin to elbow him, but only the same result.

"HIYA!"

Krillin comes from the sky, both of his feet aimed for Upa's face.

Yet again, another after image.

"A triple zanzoken!?" Tsuru muttered. "These boys aren't too shabby after all."

"Yoohoo!"

Krillin turns around to render Upa a roundhouse kick to the face, but the boy falls over onto his back, dodging Krillin's kick with genuine finesse. He uses his hand to push himself back onto his feet, executing a kip-up. Krillin pays for his most recently evaded attack by receiving a light jab to the face and a clean hook to the jaw.

He blocks Upa's knee and parries away his karate chop aimed for the side of his face prior to ducking under a spinning kick and hopping off his crouched feet to render Upa a solid elbow to the chin.

Upa stumbles back, albeit manages to maintain balance.

Krillin doesn't let up and continues on with a plethora of punches and kicks. Upa does a great job at blocking them all, though he knows if he doesn't get out of dodge soon, then he'll be overwhelmed.

Krillin fakes a punch to the face and follows with his other hand, which goes directly across Upa's cheek as a smack. He proceeds to wrap his arm around Upa's neck and maneuvers around the boy, leans his body back and utilizes his own body-weight to lift Upa off the arena and slam him back down.

Upa rolls over to avoid a kick and spins around to get back up, only to get an elbow in the face, followed by two quick jabs to the chest and an uppercut that sends Upa off his feet yet again.

Upa sees himself beginning to fall out of the ring. Though without the ability to fly, the kid sees no other choice. Clapping his hands together, Upa charges a blue ball of ki.

"Kamehameha!"

The wave of energy connects with the ground, which propels Upa into the sky. He turns around mid-air, does another Kamehameha, and lands right into the ring. He crouches down and waits for Krillin to come closer. Subsequent to sweeping him off his feet, he pushes him across the ring with a forceful kiai push.

Krillin skids across the arena momentarily until he regains his balance by hopping onto his two feet. It is then that he must block Upa's incessant bicycle kicks aimed for the face. Seeing that it wasn't going anywhere, Upa pushes his foot against Krillin's forearm to bring himself backwards. After flipping over onto his feet, he rushes at Krillin once more for a punch to the face.

Krillin sees it coming, grabs a hold of his fist, and renders him a solid punch to the gut. Upa, clutching his stomach, falls over to his knees with eyes-wide.

"How did Krillin get Upa on his knees with that one hit?" Yamcha asks as he rubs his chin.

Krillin giggles. He shows his fist in which has one of his knuckles outward. Upa, on his knees, can be seen coughing.

"Ugh...Krillin…"

Looking down at his peer with a smile, Krillin speaks. "One thing about battle, Upa. None of it is fair." He then proceeds to cock his leg back.

As Krillin is getting in motion to end the fight, Upa thinks about his father, Roshi, and Korin.

All of them were his masters in one way or the other.

Even though Bora never went to teaching Upa how to fight yet, there were many verbal lessons that Upa always took to heart. His father always told him that people had one mouth and two ears for a reason, meaning that they should spend the first half of their lives listening and gaining knowledge, only to speak when they are the ones to become teacher.

Closing his eyes and fighting through the pain, Upa quickly realizes one common thing his masters have been teaching him.

_Lesson from Bora, his father: "Your body isn't the end all be all, son. Your mind is also your greatest strength. Sometimes you must let your mind fight for you instead of relying your body, for that is only as strong as your mental."_

_Lesson from Roshi: "Your body is the foundation. Your mind is the temple. You don't learn Martial Arts to conquer others, but yourself. As easy as it is to conquer the body, the mind is the hardest. Sometimes all you have to do is let go."_

And most recently, Korin's lesson.

Upa catches Krillin's ankle, much to his surprise. Looking up at Krillin while on his knees, Upa smiles and quotes Korin. "Too much wasted movement. That's why we run out of breath quickly."

Krillin cocks an eyebrow and says, "What!?"

Upa lets go of Krillin's ankle and stands there. The pain that was rumbling all over his stomach is something he lets himself be at peace with. "Give me your best shot."

Krillin rushes in at Upa with a cocked fist. He expects Upa to flinch, but to no avail. Krillin then flips over Upa and goes for a kick aimed to the back of the head. Upa leans forward to dodge it, turns around, and uses the heel of his foot to kick Krillin to the side.

The young monk flips over a couple times and bounces right back, hands cupped.

"It ends right here, Upa!"

Krillin scats all around the arena in hopes of intimidating and confusing his opponent. Upa, on the other hand is still, trying his best to not let his instincts take over. He has to wait for the perfect moment.

"Kamehameha!"

Upa swiftly moves his head to the side, just dodging the attack by mere inches. The loud explosion of the Kamehameha making contact with the green grass blows up a bunch of smoke, blinding most of the audience from seeing what's going on.

Once the smoke clears, the one person they see being on the ring is Upa, who's just looking over his body.

Krillin, on the other hand, is confused much like Upa, albeit as to how in the hell he ended up out of bounds.

"AMAZING! Upa takes advantage of Krillin's own attack causing a smoke-screen and knocks him out of bounds. What a fighter!"

"No…" Jackie Chun mumbles under his breath. "To think someone so young would be able to start utilizing the ability of self-mastery in movement..."

Tien, listening, pays attention to Chun. "What in the hell are you getting at?"

"Granted," Chun continues, in his own thoughts, "the boy has a long way to go. But he's destined for greatness if he continues to listen to his teachers." He can't help but smile at this point before looking at Tien. "If you happen to make it to the finals, you'll have your money's worth facing Goku or Upa."

Coming inside, Upa and Krillin are merrily laughing as if they had just got done cracking a few jokes on each other.

"How in the heck did you do that?" Krillin asks. "I was sure that I had you."

Upa just shrugs. "I-I don't know. I just kinda listened to my body."

He didn't understand it, but his father, Roshi, and Korin all put great importance on the mind and how more than anything, it's the most powerful asset that anyone could have. Raw power wasn't the end all be all, but one's untapped mental potential. To let his mind and body become one wasn't exactly a concept he understood, but he felt that his teacher's advice would aid him in winning the battle.

Krillin was initially dumbfounded, sure, but how could he be mad at his friend beating him? He couldn't help but feel proud and use that as motivation to improve his own capabilities.

"Next up! Tien-shinhan versus Hanayome!"

This was something to look forward to at least - like an appetizer before the main dish. Tien felt it'd be a dishonor to lose to someone who defeated his own friend, so he had to show out and humble this mystery lady.

Tien looks at his opponent as she briskly walks on by with seemingly no care in the world, as if her current opponent didn't hold some grudge against her. Did she even care?

"Time to defeat you in the name of Chaotzu. And just so you know, I'll break 15 different bones in your body to represent Chaotzu's number in the preliminaries."

"Good luck."

The two make it over to the arena. Tien, getting into his battle stance, smirks. "Still suppressing your power? No, let me guess, you're just weak and lucky."

_If only he knew._

"Begin!"

Tien rushes in for his opponent.

The woman just sits there and takes the elbow directly to the face. Tien pauses briefly, wide-eyed - all before stumbling back, clutching his elbow, yelling out in agony. The three-eyed warrior clenches his teeth, growling as cold sweats fall down his face.

The pain gets to him enough to the point where Tien has to bite his own tongue for half a minute as he holds his arm. He couldn't help but wonder if he fractured something. By the feeling, he could only assume that he did.

"W-What the hell…"

"Broken arm," Hanayome points out. "More than 15 broken bones for yourself."

"What are you doing, Tien!?" Tsuru shrieked. "End that hag!"

Stretching out his finger with his other working arm, Tien calls out his special attack. "Dodon-Pa!"

The blast is taken on at point-blank range. A loud boom comes about prior to smoke covering the entire arena. The audience, as well as Tien himself is at a total loss. Once the smoke clears, Hanayome seems to be standing still.

"I-Impossible!" Tien shrieks.

None of it made sense. Tien had a feel for this person's chi, which was insanely weak. Hell, he wondered just how in the hell she managed to be amateur Martial Artists. The only conclusion he could come to was that this person had her power's suppressed until it was either time for her to defend or attack, in which she would promptly boost her power at the last moment in such a hasty spike that expertise fighters such as himself couldn't get a feel for the sudden jump.

It was either that.

Or

She had something up her sleeve.

There are tears in the yellow track suit that's being worn by Hanayome, revealing there to be some pitch black layer of clothing - or so it would appear to be. Even parts of the yellow mask she has on is torn a bit, showing the same color, though the tears were so small that none were truly able to decipher precisely what it was that remains underneath.

"I'm already hot enough in this suit," she tells Tien. "Now I'm sweating buck shots because of you."

Tien's lips began to shake as veins formed all over his face.

"How dare you mock me!" Tien raises his hands to his face as he closes his eyes. "Taiyoken!"

The bright flashing light blinds everyone, except those that don't have on any shades. Thinking he's caught her by surprise, Tien goes behind her and makes an attempted kick.

**KRAK!**

Tien howls out in pain, virtually begging for mercy through his echoing cries. Falling over to his side, clutching one leg with his only other arm that isn't broken, Tien proceeds to bite his lip so hard that blood comes oozing out. Hanayome walks over to Tien and taps him with her foot, which was more than enough to send the trip-clops on the green grass surrounding the tournament arena.

"NO WAY!" were the exact words of Chun, Tsuru, Krillin, Upa, and everyone else.

"TIEN IS OUT OF BOUNDS! HANAYOME WINS!"

Eyes wide, Tien was left utterly dumbfounded by the fact that he could even lose. And in such humiliating fashion. He couldn't even be mad. Just ashamed.

"YOU WEAKLING!" Tsuru scowls. "How in the hell do you come so far just to lose in the first round! You're no true student of the crane school! You're nothing but a disgrace!" He grabs Chaotzu by the arm. "We're out of here!"

Chaotzu decides to hold on, though. "B-Bu-"

"Don't disobey me, brat!" Tsuru grips Chaotzu tighter by the arm and pulls him close in to his face. "By staying along with that failure, you're just as bad as he is - if not - worse! You either come along or I kill the both of you!"

Chaotzu looks on at Tien, teary-eyed. Though they come from a harsh school where they were trained by killers, the bond that he has with Tien couldn't just be suppressed by the outside forces of evil.

"It's okay…" Tien says as he hops up on one leg. "I lost fair and square. Go with Master Tsuru, Chaotzu."

"And one other thing," Tsuru adds. "You're **BANNED** from Crane School. I'll teach Chaotzu to be a true master of Martial Arts - unlike someone I know."

The audience was so quiet that Tien felt as if he was all alone as he sat there, completely bewildered. All eyes were on Tien as the tri-clops looked down at his own feet in shame. He couldn't even surpass the first round, defeat Hanayome in Chaotzu's name, preventing him from ever getting to Son Goku to avenge Tao's death.

Before anyone could see a single tear go down his face, the three-eyed warrior used his energy reserves to uplift himself off the ground and fly away.

Through his lifetime, the old turtle hermit had seen many young, aspiring Martial Artists put to shame. Some of them used the shame as motivation to come back stronger as most just let that override their ego and crush their dreams - only for them to lead down a bad path. He was unsure of what was next in the young man's life, though he did hope to be able to help.

Chun sighs. "With nobody left to turn to...I fear the worst for him."

"These first matches were nothing short of sweet!" the host yells. "As much as it sucks to be see such a disappointing loss, we must continue to move on!"

"Wow, this Hanayome chick is brutal," Oolong comments. "I'd be scared to go against her! She must be some super alien!"

"Nah, she's not super alien…" Yamcha tells Oolong.

"You never know these days, though," Shuu says. "There are just things you haven't seen with your own two eyes yet."

"Yeah...sure," Yamcha mumbles.

"As Number Nine - or as we all know - Son Goku, won the first round, he has to go up ahead against Jackie Chun, who's won the second! Guys we are getting a rematch of last tournament's finals! We should expect to see an exciting match! Get yourselves ready for a great one!"

Goku and Roshi walk side by side to the ring. The latter of the two eyes Goku as they walk up the arena, yet the boy doesn't show any concern for the old man. He has his mind set on one thing.

"Tell me this, Roshi."

Chun's body tenses up. He doesn't immediately respond to Son Goku as his thoughts carry over to a plethora of hypothetical scenarios that could come up within the next 30 seconds. He had to calculate his responses, as well as his actions. But then again, there was truly no way to be sure. Goku - how he used to be before - was boringly predictable. But now?

A quiet, suppressed, ballooning, erratic hazard.

As the two face one another just five yards away in the arena, the announcer shouts for them to begin.

"What?" Chun finally asks.

"Just tell me where the last Dragon Ball is and I won't kill you right here in front of everyone."

Roshi's eyes narrow. He was aware of Son Goku's strength. It was one thing to give up the last Dragon Ball and just allow the Red Ribbon Army to wish for World Domination, though it was also another thing to fight and die.

But if Roshi truly had to pick…

He'd rather fight for what's right.

The way he saw it, there was always a small chance to overcome big obstacles and prevail. Even on the off chance that he outfought Son Goku with his enhanced strength, he just had to try.

"Over my dead body," Roshi says as he gets in his fighting stance.

"Fine."

Goku rushes in at Roshi with blinding speed. The master makes an attempt at a punch, but it only goes through the after-image. He goes for a back-kick, only to find the same result. Goku comes from above and knees Roshi on the top of the head, digging his knee into the old man's cranium prior to spinning around while top of him.

After landing on his feet, Goku grabs Roshi by the shoulders and slams him down onto his back mercilessly.

"Whoah! Contestant Goku is pulling no punches from the start!"

Goku looks over to Pilaf, Tights, Yamcha, and the others in the audience. "I know you all have the Dragon Ball! It's your last chance to give me what I want right now or the old man dies!"

This leaves everyone confused. None of them had any idea just exactly why Chun's life would matter for the Dragon Ball.

It is then that Son Goku rips the wig off Roshi's head, exposing him. He kicks Roshi to the other side of the ring as he holds the wig. "I won't repeat myself."

"AH, SHIT!" Yamcha hops over the audience wall and hops right onto the arena.

"Hey, what are you doing!" the announcer yells. "You're interfering with the tournament!"

"At this point, it's no longer a tournament!" Yamcha yells. "It's a fight for our lives!"

"Yamcha, don't!" Hanayome yells.

"If it comes down to this." Yamcha gets into a fighting stance. "I'll risk my own life!"

Goku doesn't utter a word and rushes in for Yamcha, rendering him a lethal blow right in the face. The snap could be heard from all around the world as Yamcha's body was sent off the ground and sent over on the green grass. He lands with a thud and appears to be totally paralyzed.

"YAMCHA!" Hanayome yelled.

With the click of a single button, the yellow track suit that was being worn had been replaced by nothing but pitch black, malleable metal armor so shiny that everyone's reflection could be seen through it. The lady was revealed to have purple hair and the same color eyes as none other than…

"BULMA!?"

The young woman could be seen with her face hot red, fuming.

Roshi, who's crouching down beside Yamcha, feels for a pulse. "He's still breathing but it won't be long before he dies. It'll take a miracle to save him."

Hearing this, it's right then and there that Upa runs over to Roshi, with a green bean in hand. "Give him this!"

Roshi looks at the senzu bean handed to him, which elicits a soft smile. It had been years since he trained under Korin, which also meant years since he laid eyes on one of those sanative senzu beans.

Roshi feeds Yamcha the senzu. After forcing him to chew and swallow, Yamcha manages to turn his head back to normal, still wide-eyed. The fact that he was just seconds away from certified death was traumatizing. Sure, he had been in more than enough situations of the past that could have meant certain death, but to be this close?

His heart just wanted to pop out his chest.

What really surprised him though was the fact he was instantly sucked away from death's door-step due to some agricultural sustenance. His bones were healed - energy restored - stomach fed.

Everything felt perfect.

"He's alive, Bulma!" Roshi tells her.

But Bulma doesn't listen. She didn't even listen to Oolong and Puar, both of whom were telling her to get the hell out of the ring.

"You've taken enough lives, Number nine," Bulma hisses.

"Not calling me Goku anymore?"

"You're **NOT** Goku!"

Bulma's entire face, save for her eyes, is then covered by a black helmet prior to her jumping off her feet and initiating the rocket sequence. The feet of her armor open up and shoots out fire, which propels her over to Son Goku, punching him dead center in the stomach, knocking him through the wall between the audience and the tournament ring.

"I think this has gotten out of hand…" the tournament announcer mumbles.

Goku hops back up onto his feet and goes to punch Bulma, who takes it head on. His punch doesn't faze her in the slightest as she just stands there, completely undeterred. Goku instead receives a blow to the stomach and is elbowed down on the ground prior to having his face stomped on by her foot.

The stomp isn't enough to squash Goku's head like a can of worms, but enough to make him feel some semblance of physical pain.

"H-How is Bulma winning…" was all Roshi, Krillin, Upa, Puar, Oolong, Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu could ask.

"This armor I have on is from a piece of the strongest metal in the universe," Bulma explains to Goku, "given to me by the man who came from a different planet with the mission of killing you all those years ago when you were sent to Earth."

"Never knew I was an alien…" Goku says as his face is being squashed.

Bulma proceeds to kick Goku upward and grabs him by the collar shirt. "Even if it means killing you, someone with the face of an old friend...I will."

"No," Gero says quietly to himself. "You won't."

With the simple click of a remote, Goku goes into an automatic state of shock, though this time, the electric volts are external rather than internal. Bulma, who is making contact with Goku, is immediately starting to get electrocuted as well.

Gero, while holding the button, steps onto the ring arena as both Goku and Bulma fall over on their sides. "This metal, I couldn't help but assume to be a rather superior conduction for electricity. Your plan backfired."

Goku gets right back up on his two feet once Gero lets go of the button, regaining his composure. "That was close."

Gero chuckles. "So now, with nothing able to stand in our way...we'll be taking that Dragon Ball now."

Gero didn't expect it to exactly go like this. From what he imagined, he was under the impression that Son Goku would breeze through the tournament and try to go and retrieve the Dragon Ball after it all was said and done. Though it would appear that the young chap grew impatient and decided to get it as soon as possible. Nonetheless, he didn't care about his method's - solely as long as they got that last Dragon Ball.

But what he didn't expect was there to be more than one enemy to fret over.

"Sorry, but that last Dragon Ball now belongs to us!"

Two green creatures come crashing down on the tournament arena.

Both of them with wings, dark green, yet one skinny and the other really fat.

"And just who in the hell are you!?"

"The sons...of King Piccolo! We're taking back this pathetic world!"

Many had heard stories as the times of King Piccolo was hundreds of years ago. Only one current person at the tournament lived through the terror that was King Piccolo and couldn't believe a word he was saying. Others begin to grow worried as there was actual evidence of King Piccolo existing and bringing hell on Earth, though others simply believed that they were just stories - nothing other than scary tales.

The mere sound of King Piccolo's name caused a few people to scatter as others stood still, not sure whether or not they should believe this. Every second that passed, the more out of hand that this tournament was getting.

"I am Tambourine. And this is my brother, Cymbal."

"No way you're the sons of King Piccolo!" Roshi calls out. "He was taken down long ago - trapped forever in a rice cooker!"

Tambourine and Cymbal both chuckle out loud. The former of the two points over to Pilaf. "You can thank him for being of great service." He opens his hand. "Box, please."

Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu, all a nervous wreck, go over the wall and hand them the last Dragon Ball.

"No…" Puar mumbles.

"TRAITORS!" Oolong screams. "How could you!?"

Pilaf just smiles. "Always playing the winning team, old friend. That's how life is."

"Fools," Gero chuckles. "You only still have just one Dragon Ball. What in the hell makes you think you can get a wish with one when you require all seven?"

"Because…" Tambourine's tongue slithers. "We infiltrated the Red Ribbon Army."

Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu are all then grabbed respectively by Tambourine before he flies off.

"Number nine…" Gero says, eye twitching.

"On it…"

Just as Goku begins to go and take off, his ankle is grabbed by Bulma, who gets up and tosses him right into the world tournament gymnasium.

"Our fight continues here and now!"

"I think this is our cue to go and follow those guys as Bulma handles Goku," Yamcha comments.

"Are you all forgetting that I'm here?" Cymbal asks. "I'm supposed to kill each and every one of you!"

"You stay here and keep an eye on Bulma and watch out for Gero and that thing," Roshi tells Yamcha. "You, Upa, and Krillin all stay put and take care of him."

Cymbal, at this point, starts to feel really disrespected at not getting the amount of attention that he inherently desired. He continues to speak up.

"You're not going any-"

Krillin comes forth, kicking Cymbal into the green grass to keep him distracted. He gives Roshi a thumbs off so that he could leave.

Tights clicks a capsule of a copter, allowing Oolong, Puar, and Roshi to enter. The blonde enters the copter as well and they all take off to go in pursuit after Pilaf.

Gero growls. As he is, there's no way he'd be able to stop the humans or those demons from being able to go after the ones to take the Dragon Ball. Not only that, but he's already exposed his hand to Bulma. She'll more than likely be able to deal with him accordingly as he's unable to do anything.

Never before had he been in such a pickle.

Gero, though beginning to feel himself being fueled by rage as to how shitty everything was getting by the moment, calmed himself. The evil scientist had to think of something.

And he had to do it quickly.

He looks at Yamcha, Krillin, and Upa. Most of the audience has scurried away in a panic already, leaving very few people left.

"We won't be letting you go anywhere, old man, so don't even think about it."

Gero chuckles. "Is that right?"

He grabs an odd cellular looking device and presses a few buttons. Out of nowhere, two giant machines in the sky come pick Gero up and take off. "HOLD OFF ON YOUR OWN FOR NOW, NUMBER NINE! STAY ALIVE AND MAKE SURE YOU GET THAT DRAGON BALL AT ALL COSTS! I'll BE BACK!"

Goku, who's just gotten smashed into the wall, gets back up, only to get punched down yet again.

Bulma stomps on his chest to keep him down. "Give up!"

Goku, gritting his teeth, does his best to pull Bulma's foot off, though such is only futile. "Never…"

Bulma just seethes her teeth.

Sure, Goku was different - though only for the most part. He still had that stubborn attitude of his that used to get on her nerves. Now it just really pissed her off.

Cymbal gets back up on his two feet. While rubbing his head and shaking it, he comes back to his senses. Before him are Yamcha, Krillin, and Upa, all willing to take him on.

"You all truly have a death wish…"

* * *

As they're riding out in the copter, Tights can't help but wonder something.

"Why leave Yamcha and the others behind? We all saw that Bulma has Goku beat, so why not get extra help yourself?"

"Because…" Roshi takes a deep breath. "If what those things said happens to be true...then Yamcha and the others aren't ready for the sight of true carnage." He looks at them. "Whenever we make it to their destination, you're going to drop me off and head right back to the tournament, understood?"

The three saw no reason in disobeying Roshi. He, after all, was much stronger and wiser than them, so of course they had no choice but to follow.

With all of this happening, Roshi couldn't help but wonder

Just how much worse do things have to get before matters actually got better?


	10. Law 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin, Yamcha, and Upa battle Cymbal at the tournament; Roshi confronts King Piccolo; Bulma defeats Son Goku; Dr. Gero decides to strike back at the perfect moment

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 10 — Law 22**

* * *

"You fools are all in over your heads," Cymbal hisses. "His reign starts today!"

Upa, Krillin, and Yamcha all stood on the tournament ring as Cymbal remains on the grass, looking over all three of them. He knew that his father would want all three of them to be disposed of due to the fact that they were Martial Artists meant that they needed to be killed off. As far as Cymbal was concerned, no human was ever capable of taking down any of Piccolo's children - no matter how many tried to fight at once.

"Over our dead bodies!" Yamcha blurts out as he rushes in for Cymbal.

But if only Cymbal realized just how much time changed since then.

"Mhm, let's make it so."

After Yamcha misses a direct swipe aimed for the face subsequent to leaping toward the demon spawn, Cymbal begins to retaliate by going for a direct punch, yet Krillin jumps in right in time to grab a hold of his fist as Upa comes in from the side to render the oversized demon a solid kick to the face.

Cymbal flips over, gets back onto his two feet, and hops into the sky.

Yamcha and Krillin both charge for him yet again. Cymbal, channelling his energy, forms a ball of ki in the palm of his hand and sends it flying for them. Krillin, who was moving too fast to begin with, takes a deep inhale and immediately slows down his own momentum, enough to the point where Cymbal's blast merely grazes him and takes a piece of his pant leg off. Yamcha was one step ahead though as he utilized the afterimage.

"Behind ya!" Yamcha comes down with a knee aimed for the neck, but it's blocked by Cymbal's forearms. Upa capitalizes on the new opening and renders him a heavy blow to the gut mid-air prior to coming back down on his feet softly.

Cymbal controls his aerial balance to where he doesn't spiral out of control. As he regains his steadiness, he growls at the three young Martial Artists.

Yamcha, Upa, and Krillin are all down looking back up at the green monster. Sure, Cymbal was much stronger than them all individually, but together, this was a fight that they were sure to win.

They just had to be smart about their strategy.

On the other end, Goku could be as smart as he wanted - it didn't mean that he'd be capable of penetrating Bulma's armor.

Katchin armor is said to be the most resilient and impregnable metal all throughout the Universe. Bulma had always been well aware that her smarts far surpassed her own physical capabilities. So if push came to shove and if she ever had to face Son Goku or someone synonymous to his caliber of strength, then she'd be in for a hard time.

That's why calling in Jaco for a favor as far as protection came to mind. He told her of it and she immediately jumped on the idea of making an armor suit made of that metal. Jaco said it's extremely hard to come by, which is partially true, but there are all types of small-time merchants across the Universe that he's happened to come by selling the metal without knowledge of just how extraordinary they truly are.

Jaco stuck his neck out for Bulma and did her the favor of giving it to her, which she took the time studying to where she could make more copies herself once she made her own blueprint regarding its design.

She used her smarts to embarrass even the strongest persons.

After being rammed through yet another wall of the Tenkaichi Budokai gymnasium, Goku flipped over on his feet, using his fingernails to stop his unwanted momentum.

Bulma uses her rockets once more and comes rushing in for Goku, rendering him a mighty blow with two fists directly to the gut, sending him off his feet yet again. Bulma maneuvered herself upward, so far into the skies that splitting the clouds became little to no problem.

Subsequent to stopping in mid-air and remaining in pilot mode, Bulma watches as Goku continues into the heavens.

"Activate lock-on."

Through the helmet, Bulma has a clear vision. When she activates the lock-on, a the mid-section of her helmet opens and a dark visor appears, showing a red color. Her target locks onto Goku, who's now plummeting.

Right from the arms of her armor, a rocket with the power of a nuke appears and shoots over to the boy.

Given that he's dozens of thousands of feet in the air, the impact of explosion doesn't effect the ground area at all, but the shocking boom is more than enough to send vibrations throughout a portion of the planet.

Cymbal, Krillin, and Yamcha all stop fighting to look up above.

"What in the!?"

Upa, who's focus has solely been on Cymbal, attacks with a grand opening and upper-cuts him into the sky. He crouches down and begins chanting the Kamehameha.

"I'm going to need your help, guys!"

"Oh, right!"

Krillin and Yamcha both begin charging as much power as they can as well. Just moments after Cymbal was hit by Upa's, the attacks of Krillin and Yamcha were more than enough to do away with the slimeball for sure.

* * *

"Uh…!"

The infamous Piccolo Daimao himself grabs his head and lets out pained grunts as he crouches over while sitting on his throne. He could feel the pain of loss - as if a piece of him was being torn away from the world.

Yes, he could feel the loss of his children.

One of his own had been killed off.

Piano, the first born of all Piccolo's children since his reappearance, tends to his father with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

Piccolo shows himself to be upset. No, it's not because one of his own had been killed, but because of the fact that he wasted some of his own power and life force just to birth a failure. Piano knew to be apprehensive, so he remained as cool as possible.

"Cymbal's dead."

"WHAT!? D-did I just hear that right?"

Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu are all tossed on the floor of Pilaf's ship before Tambourine makes his entrance. He doesn't appear to be very happy due to the news he's gotten of one of his brother's death.

"Cymbal is no more," Piccolo confirms. He then looks over to Pilaf. "And this is exactly why I suggested killing all Martial Artists first instead of focusing on gathering the Dragon Balls. Had Tambourine been there for Cymbal instead of bringing those Dragon Balls to me, those pests would be dead and I'd still have muscle."

Piccolo's growing tone of aggravation made Pilaf and his subordinates feel as if their feet were clayed to the floor of the ship. They couldn't just disregard Piccolo's statement because what he said was technically true.

Luckily, Pilaf had a way with words. At least some kind of way.

"But that's just the thing...these guys - they're crazy strong! It's not saying you wouldn't take them or anything, but they don't play fair and that's probably why they took him out! Besides, it wouldn't be a problem to have the Dragon Balls wish him back to life after we get our wish?"

"Our wish?" Piccolo's antenna twitches. "What is this our? You mean _MY_ wish, right?"

Pilaf begins sweating. "W-Well...as long as your wish is to wish for world domination, ya know? Hehehe...that was kinda the plan after all."

Piccolo cools off and leans back in his chair, chuckling.

"But if ya just let us take some territory, ya know…" Pilaf begins twiddling his fingers. Seeing Piccolo being unresponsive and just staring at him shook his fiber to the bone. "W-Well, what about just five percent of Earth? Huh? Hehehehe…"

"No need to wish for world conquest when I can just wish for Eternal Youth and take the world back with my own power!"

And he did indeed have a point. Last time he checked, nobody on Earth was more powerful than him - which made reason as to why the greatest Martial Artists over a few hundred years ago had to resort to a life-sacrificing technique in order to just seal him away.

When back at his prime, the world is his for the taking.

"We've made it to the safe spot, my lord."

Feeling the sudden loss of speed in the ship, Piccolo slowly stands off his throne and makes his way to the exit. "With all seven, this world from this point forward will be mine!"

The location of choice was a greenland area with surrounding mountains; fairly empty and wouldn't draw much attention at all. Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu were all quick to set all the Dragon Balls down.

Little were they aware that they were being followed.

Roshi had been let down by Tights, who was busy trying to convince Roshi to change his mind the entire time, albeit it was fruitless from the start. Even though she barely knew the man, she respected him for what he was and stood for. Granted, she was yet to see the pervert side of him, though she was warned many times by her sister. Besides all that, Tights was well aware as to what deep waters was bringing himself into. She just hoped that he'd find his way back to shore dealing with literal demons. Tights, Oolong, and Puar all looked down at him from below as they proceeded to leave.

Roshi realizes by the concerned look on their faces that they have a bad feeling about this. He did as well, but he was a brave man. Only the brave could feel true fear and still fight their way through it.

Besides, this wasn't his first rodeo with King Piccolo.

Back then, he was young, ignorant, and weak.

But now?

Seasoned, wise, and stout.

Pilaf backed up from the Dragon Balls to prepare to summon the Dragon. He didn't have a chance to say the first word since Piccolo had tossed him over to the side with a light elbow to the cheek.

Piccolo raises his hands. "DRAGON!"

He proceeds to open his mouth to complete the summoning.

"Stop right there!"

Tambourine, Piano, Piccolo, and the other three all turn around to spot an old man standing alone.

"I-It's Roshi!" Pilaf exclaims.

"He must have followed us," Shuu concludes.

"You three," Roshi growls. "After all I've done for you - after the hospitality that I've shown...this is how you repay me?"

Roshi had lived for a very long time - most than most Earthlings as a matter of fact. Through his lifetime, he's come to learn that it's best to watch those close to you, yet the only case in which that's ever happened to him was with Tsuru-sennin. They were once friends, partners, and rivals, yet they went totally different paths. He became corrupted. Most people Roshi knew had honor, and for that reason, he let his guard down when it came to Pilaf, despite the fact that he once tried to kill Yamcha, Bulma, Goku, Oolong, and Puar.

Hell, if he heard correctly, Yamcha once tried to kill Goku, yet now he changed a new leaf. He'd be willing to die for any one of them.

Oh well. Everyone misjudges people at some point in their lives.

Piccolo pushes all the others aside as he moves toward Roshi, stopping just a few yards shy of Muten Roshi. "What you've done for them no longer matters, pest. I see that you must be lost...or a fool to come here and actively seek death."

"I didn't come to be killed, Piccolo…I've come to kill you."

* * *

The entire tournament arena was busted. Bulma had been pummelling Goku for a good while now. It didn't stop until the kid was lying down deep in the gaping hole which used to be the fighting ring.

Goku couldn't move a muscle. He was practically paralyzed.

Bulma, hovering in mid-air, continues to question herself whether or not she should riddle Goku's body with bullet holes. The thought of seeing him murdering her parents made her heart beat against her chest like a claustrophobic man trapped in a small box. Yet at the same time, as she aims her closed fist over to the hole, her mind flickers to first meeting him. She remembers the time he's saved her life. All of the adventures they've had up until now.

But that wasn't him anymore.

"Bulma, that's enough! He's down! He's down!"

Krillin, Upa, and Yamcha all weren't able to do anything but watch. Realizing that Bulma was dominating Goku as if it was no problem helped them see that she could actually take his life!

Yes, Goku is different now, but that's still someone Krillin and Yamcha appreciate and have love for. They couldn't just let him go out like this if they knew that they could help in other ways.

Bulma holds her arm up for a split second longer. It's obvious to the others that she's still contemplating whether or not to finish the job but her ultimate decision is to draw back her weaponry and slowly descend back down onto land, in the hole of which Goku lied.

Krillin and the other two came sliding down just seconds after Bulma landed.

On her knees, Bulma looks over Goku.

The kid's eyes are closed as most of his body is covered in dirt. The gi that he also wore earlier was torn to absolute shreds, making him damn near butt naked.

Upa crouches down to check for a pulse. "He's still alive."

"Barely," Bulma says. "One more strike and he'd be dead."

Yamcha just gives her a disappointing look. That single comment made him realize that she truly was willing to kill him. She knew how much life was left within the boy and with this knowledge, taking his life was still a choice she badly wanted to take.

But could he blame her really?

"So what do we do now?" Upa asks. "Do we just leave him here?"

"No," Krillin and Yamcha both tell him simultaneously.

Krillin looks at Bulma. "Do you remember when that scientist guy was like oh I did this and that - yadda yadda yada."

"You mean doing operations on Goku?" Yamcha inquires.

"Bingo!" Krillin snaps his finger. "He messed with his brain - and I don't mean figuratively."

"He spoke of taking out his amygdala," Bulma reminds them. "But once it's gone, there's no bringing it back…"

"Unless we use the Dragon Balls," Krillin virtually shrieks. "We can pretty much wish Goku back to normal! He'll be okay again, right?"

Seeing the unsure faces of Bulma and Yamcha brings a pout on Krillin's face. The confidence he once had with Goku being back to normal was non-existent at this point.

"I mean, I don't know, Krillin," Yamcha says. "He's already done so much. Thinking about all of that and knowing how he really is...Goku would be crushed. I don't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point…" Krillin rubs his bald head. "So what do we do now?"

"All of you go help Roshi," Bulma tells them. "I'll take Goku to Tights' island."

"Where your personal lab is?"

Bulma nods. She picks up Son Goku and ignites her boots to ascend off the ground. While hovering, she warns them. "I've heard stories, guys. Piccolo isn't a joke. They all went up North. Tights should be here in a bit to pick you up and bring you over to the spot."

Yamcha knows exactly what she's talking about. Upa and Krillin lacked knowledge in Piccolo but heard of little tales while they were very young. It never occurred to them that this could be true.

Tights was always a big writer. And being a writer, she has to do tons of research on history and stories in general just to spark ideas. Reading a lot and hearing lots of stories, knowing about Piccolo Daimao's reign all those years ago was a given. Granted, she didn't think it to be true as well, but the fact that mystical wish-granting balls happened to exist meant that to assume the existence of a literal demon wasn't all that far fetched.

They just wished the evil side of mysticism wasn't a reality.

* * *

Though Roshi came to challenge Piccolo, the Demon King didn't see the point in wasting his time on the old timer. Instead, he called Tambourine to the front lines and battle the old Martial Artist.

It was a complete stalemate.

Roshi's elbow was against Tambourine's.

The latter of the two swiped at Roshi with his long, dirty, wicked nails. Roshi leaned back and trapped Tambourine's arm with his bicep. Using his other hand, he clocked Tambourine in the face, let go of his other arm, and rendered him a brutal blow to the kidney.

The force behind Roshi's punch was more than enough to cause Tambourine to slide back, albeit he kept his ground. Once he came to a total standstill, he aimed his hand for Roshi and fired a direct blast.

The old-timer saw this coming and utilized the after-image technique. By the time Tambourine realized his attack went through Roshi's fizzling fake, he was kneed in the backside and pushed onto his front. The strike was particularly aimed for the lower spine, which he connected with such precision that he made sure to temporarily paralyze him.

Piccolo, who was watching on the side, unfolds his arms and begins clapping. "Well, well, well...you truly are something - to be able to hold your ground with one of my own. You're no normal Earthling. Still, it doesn't mean you stand a chance against me - even in my old, frail body."

Roshi pulls out a capsule. "I already know there's no use in fighting you." He clicks the capsule. "That's why I'm going to bring you back to where you belong!"

Piano, listening in on this, begins to sweat. He instantly realizes what it is that Roshi is referring to, yet he's still unsure. Piccolo, however, remains confident.

But once the capsule poofs and turns into a rice cooker lying on the ground, Piccolo's eyes nearly pop out his sockets.

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I'll be the one to be sure that Mutaito's death doesn't end up in vain!" Roshi crouches down and stretches his hand out.

**"MAFUBA!"**

Piano, Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu, all ran away and dropped themselves to the ground. Piccolo didn't have a chance to react and merely stood there, paralyzed by absolute fear. If Roshi truly knew what he was doing, then his fate was to be sealed yet again.

"NOO!"

Just as Piccolo thought it was all over for him, Tambourine pushes himself back onto his feet and jumps in the way.

Roshi and everyone else is taken aback by the act of sacrifice - though especially the Turtle Hermit. His aim was Piccolo, not his son!

The immediate realization that he was going to sacrifice his own life and still have Piccolo living hit Roshi like a ton of bricks at once. He knew what he was getting into and he should have expected this.

Nonetheless, if he was going down, then he was going to take one of them with him.

Tambourine's soul was literally transferred into the rice cooker, which sealed shut the very moment that he was placed inside.

Roshi stands there, eyes black and energy completely depleted. With all the strength he has left, he speaks his final words and makes his last move.

"You will be conquered," Roshi wheezes. "Someday...today, tomorrow...next w-week...your reign won't last."

With every last single bit of concentration remaining from within, Roshi utilizes telekinesis to uplift the rice cooker and send it chucking far, far away. He forms a weak grin before finally falling.

After his body lands with a thud, Piccolo's worried look changes to that of utter satisfaction.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! YOU STILL LOSE!"

Piccolo was overcome by fear for the first time in a long time. At first, when fallen subject to the Mafuba, he had absolutely no idea what was in store for him until he felt his entire essence being controlled by someone other than himself. To feel that and go through it for a second time? Absolute hell. He didn't want to experience being trapped in something so empty ever again. He couldn't bear it!

So seeing Roshi fail as he did made Piccolo feel like a kid waking up on Christmas morning.

He looks back over to Pilaf. "Now summon the Dragon!"

It was time to make his wish.

* * *

"She's going to bring him back to normal?"

"We're going to have to figure it out," Yamcha tells Puar. "The only way to do that is with the Dragon Balls. If we get that, then we can bring Goku back to normal and everything will be okay!"

Tights nods her head and focuses on driving.

As she's driving, her eyes squint. The clouds seem to be leaving as the sky darkens. "Guys…I know I haven't checked the time in a while, but it's not supposed to be getting this dark this soon."

Krillin and Upa press their faces up against the glass windows. They appear to be just as lost as Tights.

"No!" Oolong says. "That only means one thing!"

Oolong looks to Puar, who looks back to Oolong who looks over to Yamcha.

All three of them had experienced this once before already.

The Dragon Balls were being used.

* * *

Bulma made it quickly over to Tights' island. She had faith that all her friends were capable of taking down Piccolo. Seeing by how they worked together to take down one of his sons with general ease, she didn't see the problem.

Besides, if they needed her, she was right back home and would be there in less than three minutes.

Nonetheless, she was out of her armor and in a lab-coat, looking down at the unconscious Son Goku. Seeing him sleeping peacefully reminded her of those car rides that they head. He always looked so innocent and was just as much in the walking world.

The fact that he could be changed enough to the point of killing his own friends and the very man that took him in was astonishing. The death of her parents deeply angered her but she knew that this wasn't really Goku.

Walking over to him spread out and strapped down on the table, Bulma rubs her hand through his thick, yet gentle hair.

"We'll bring you back, Son Kun. I promise."

Bulma still held great resentment for the kid, but at the end of the day, coming to her senses, he's still her friend. This isn't Goku. It's some evil character trapped in his body. If there was a chance of bringing him back to a state of where he has authentic morals and a conscience, then she would be willing to do that and fix all wrongs. After all, picturing herself in his shoes, she could only imagine that Goku would do his best to find every other possible alternative instead of just killing her.

This was what she had to think about in order to truly convince herself to not kill the kid while he was lying down.

**RING RING**

**RING RING**

Bulma goes over to the phone on the table and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Bulma, we've got bad news…"

She already knew before that they had told her.

"Master Roshi's gone…"

All she could do was hang up the phone. With both hands stretched out on the table, Bulma lowers her head with her eyes shut tight.

A brief flash of anger overcomes her as she slams her fist on the table, knocking over pieces of equipment and stacks of paper.

"DAMMIT!"

Before the whimpering turns to crying, she wipes away the tear that were forming in her eyes and shuts her shaky fists. She substitutes the feeling of sorrow with anger. She looks back at the suit, contemplating on if she should use it, but then shakes her head.

She knows there's no point in rushing into this emotionally right now. It was a better idea to think everything through and formulate a plan instead of going in head first, even with the knowledge that she could probably take Piccolo. She still didn't know exactly what he was capable of.

She grabbed a jet capsule and dashed right out the door, leaving Son Goku alone.

Perhaps the worst mistake that she could make.

Though unheard to the human ear, a buzzing sound was all over the place in Bulma's personal laboratory on her sister's island. It would require all lights and electronics to be shut off for it to even be remotely heard.

Gero was looking around the entire time through one of his spy bots. He saw not only where Goku resided, but all of Bulma's blueprints and other ideas she had in mind.

And most importantly, that body of armor.

"Law 22," Gero mumbles to himself humorously. "Surrender: Transform weakness into strength."

All of them may have thought of him as a coward to flee at seemingly the absolute worst moment, yet he used this tactic to go ahead and strategize.

He's already peeped out what's taken place between Roshi and the others and saw Piccolo disposing of the Dragon after getting his wish. He knows what they have planned regarding bringing Goku back to normal.

But knowing all of his enemy's plan in mind - none of them would be able to see it all through to fruition.

"Now's the time to strike back."


	11. Ready to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tien finds out what's going on in the world; Bulma and Co. have high hopes until they make it back to Tights' island; Dr. Gero advises son Goku to rest, but the kid decides to carry out his assignment for Piccolo - who he wants to kill - but can't.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Ready to Kill**

* * *

Despite having to tolerate one leg being out of commission, Tien didn't let that stop him from getting around. Now having been wrongfully exiled from Crane School, he really didn't even know what his next move was going to be. He didn't know anyone asides from Chaotzu, Tsuru-sennin, and Tao Pai Pai. Since Tao Pai Pai was dead and long gone, he couldn't have him take him in. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to take him in anyway. And though he already felt separation anxiety from not being able to see Chaotzu, Tien knew that his friend would be hurt if they were even to remotely make contact with one another. It was better to spare his friend by maintaining his distance.

So he was all alone now.

He figured why not just stay right along where he happened to be, though. He didn't know anywhere else really and believed that this would be the perfect area for him, if he were to find a nice and secluded spot somewhere along the shores.

The weird looks he received from some bypassers as he carried on with crutches got on the tri-clop's nerves. Some found him completely normal while others found him to be somewhat weird, even anthropomorphic people, which was much more of a phenomenon than him!

Still, he couldn't help but wonder just what his next move would be once he was fully healed. Hell, where would he sleep? How would he eat? Would he just turn into a criminal with super human capabilities - robbing and hurting people for his own financial gain?

"Well, if that's the case…" Tien mumbles.

Just up ahead along the sidewalk, Tien spots a group of people all together surrounding a glass window, through which they were watching television. Just a couple blocks back, he saw a few old people and children watching through, but this was different. People of all different ages, shapes, and sizes were together watching this. The petrified looks on their faces caused Tien's stomach to shake.

His intuition told him something was wrong.

"And so my seat as of king of the world...has been contested...and taken. From this moment on...though it pains me to say it...the king of the world shall be the Demon King Piccolo…"

It's then that Piccolo appears and knocks the King out of the way on live television, solely to correct him. "THE GREAT DEMON KING. Get it right." He then places his attention over to the audience, looking as refreshed as ever. "Citizens of the world...I am King Piccolo, your new monarch. I believe you have sufficiently grasped the extent of my powers from the urban devastation I showed you earlier…"

Referring to the destruction of an entire city that just happened mere moments ago during his rise to the throne, Tien watches as people begin to shake in their boots.

As Piccolo goes on discussing how he hates justice and peace, Tien begins to shake in anger. He heard the stories - yes - he knew all about Piccolo. He wielded so much destructive power in his old days of tyranny that even Tsuru-sennin was reluctant to talk about the horrific events in great detail. If Piccolo was feared by his own master, a man who feared nobody currently living, then Piccolo's reputation was definitely something to not make a mockery out of.

He just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Let me just say that I do NOT plan to bind you all into slavery or anything like that," Piccolo continues. "In fact, I want you to do anything that you want. From this point moving forward, I am going to abolish every law-enforcement agency. You can steal, destroy, injure, and murder! No one will stop you! Evil shall be unfettered! Those who brandish the sword of justice shall be exterminated by my demons! This will be a glorious world of terror and hate!"

"This must be some elaborate ruse by the government to start a new world order!" a man blurted at the television, garnering the attention of those around him. "They want us to start going around causing chaos like chickens with our heads cut off so that they can come back and establish their own order!"

If only he realized just how wrong he was.

Still, Piccolo wasn't done speaking.

"And this, my subjects, is the only beginning. Before I am through, all of your greatest horrors will come true. Sure enough, as citizens of this planet, you must be aware of how many provinces this world is currently divided into." He then points his fingers to his head. "If you thought 43 - bravo." Piano, Piccolo's current only demon child, brings him a box that is implied to be a lottery box. "Today, May 9th, marks my ascension to the throne. And so every year on this day, May ninth will be Piccolo commemoration day. I shall draw one of those cards. And whatever number I draw...shall be the province that I personally destroy. The demon ray of obliteration is instantaneous. You shall not even have time to feel pain prior to death. I will, however, enjoy the sight of millions of faces twisted in terror. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And just think only the luckiest of you will get to live for the next 43 years! Those who don't like my ideas are always free to come here and stop me! You're even free to launch a military assault! And free, of course, to die an early death! And now, without delay - in honor of the First King Piccolo Commemoration day - let us hold our first lottery shall we?"

After all of this, the same guy who didn't believe in this supposed nonsense called this a joke and just walked off.

For the first time in his life, Tien was consumed by fear.

* * *

"Province 29 is Westy City!" Oolong shrieks.

Bulma and all the others are currently on a helicopter, headed towards Tights' island. They listened to every single word Piccolo spoke as he had all the radio and television stations taken over just so that his new reign of terror could reach the eyes and ears of all those who could see and/or hear.

"Take a right over here and head to the King's palace," Yamcha exclaims. "We can team up on him and beat him up!"

"That's a very bad idea," Bulma says.

"What? Why?" Krillin walks up to Bulma. "You saw how we worked together to take down one of his goons, right? What makes him any different?"

"That's exactly it," Bulma responds. "Goons. You realize that eleven times out of ten, the goons have less influence than the one that they are following orders from, right? And it's obvious that with these guys, it's all about strength. For one, we don't even know how much stronger he is and we don't even know what he wished for!"

"We still have to try," Upa says.

"Well, you guys don't worry yourselves with that. With my suit, the problem will be taken care of."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that!" Oolong blurts. "That thing is some badass stuff! You handled Goku like childsplay, I was told."

"I still have to do some testing with the suit in order to come to a point to make replicas without messing anything up. The one I'm using right now is still a beta and isn't remotely what its full potential could be."

It didn't take long for them to touch down on Tights' island at all. For the rest of the trip, everyone's hopes had gone up to Bulma being the one who could actually save the day. Everyone was able to smile a bit more as they ran countless scenarios through their minds as to the multitude of ways that Bulma could end Piccolo's life.

Everyone followed Bulma to her personal laboratory, which was actually a hidden bunker attached to the big mountain on the island.

But as fortune would have it, all of those smiles and high hopes came crashing down just as soon as they saw the table in which Goku was on to be empty...and her suit...gone.

* * *

"Unbelievable how all of this is taking place at this moment," Dr. Gero contemplates out loud as he rubs his chin. For the past five minutes, he was replaying the tape of Piccolo, looking at the sheer evil from within. Gero himself had come across many heartless bastards within the Red Ribbon Army, though none like him. It would only appear that the stories were true after all.

He then shifted the spy robots to live footage, witnessing as Piccolo was spitting out a demon child prior to his departure for province 29. "Though none of this is at all a big deal. We will eliminate him and take over the world for ourselves."

Goku, who had just been woken up moments ago, gulped down entire gallons of water one by one. Subsequent to his tenth, the kid felt a bit rejuvenated, yet nowhere near back to full power. The fact that someone was capable of beating him senseless was mind blowing, yet he didn't react to it all that much. All he knew was that he wanted to fight Bulma again...just to prove to her that he's the superior.

But as it would appear, there were more important matters at hand.

"I'm going to beat him until he can't walk anymore before I kill him," Goku tells Gero.

"No, no, no," Gero shakes his finger. "I don't want him dead." As Piccolo turns around in the camera to talk to his new demon spawn, a smirk comes across his face. "Much like you, Piccolo is very much an odd specimen. I don't want you to kill him. I can see him...beneficial to my own personal use."

"By changing him," Goku implies.

"Precisely. I want him brought back alive, though as of right now, the matter isn't anywhere urgent. Your condition isn't anywhere remotely near optimal to take him down. Granted, your stamina would be an advantage to use against him during your battle, but you're far too weak at the moment."

"My stamina will hold me off," Goku tells Gero. After chugging yet another gallon of water, the young boy shoots out the doors of the laboratory with speed that Gero couldn't even catch.

The doctor only sighed and put his head down. Out of the corner of his eyes was the very suit that he had stolen from Bulma.

Such technology. It was extraordinary. With his own genius intelligence, it was all possible that he'd be capable of weaponizing it to an even further degree.

From the moment that shit started to hit the fan, Bulma decided that she was going to be the one to take the leadership role. Through it all, she had been calm and collected - enough to the point where it seemed that this hellish situation at hand didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. This caused everyone to calm down as well and feel confident that they could still prevail.

However, with Goku no longer being in her possession, nor her battle suit, everyone else's nerves begin to rattle as they witnessed Bulma's body shaking She had everything thought out. Sure, even if it was just Goku that had been taken away, she would still be able to effortlessly bring all the leverage back to her with the usage of her battle suit.

But without? She was nothing.

"Bulma…" Yamcha begins to console her.

"We're fucked…we're so fucked…"

There were only two scenarios as to how this would play out.

While she had an intense and horrible feeling of utter failure running through every fiber of her being, she tried her best to think about the two possibilities objectively.

Gero wasn't going to allow Piccolo to just take over the Earth. And Piccolo wouldn't just allow Gero to think that he would be able to dethrone him. If Gero were to win, he and Son Goku would continue on with their maniacal plans. And unless she somehow took the suit back, the both of them would be unstoppable.

If Piccolo won, Gero and Goku would be defeated.

Though highly unlikely, Bulma would be able to somehow recapture the battle suit from Gero and use it to defy Piccolo, defeat him, and help restore the world back to normal.

"What do we do now?" Puar asks.

"We have to let them fight it out," Yamcha says. As hard as his heart was thumping, he knew that fighting all together was their only best option. "And we fight who's left. I'm sorry, guys, but I don't know what else to do."

"Yamcha's right," Tights agreed. "It's almost a death wish, but what other choice do we have, really?"

Krillin swallowed down hard on a big ball of saliva. The cold sweats gave him chills as his feet trembled. "To think I'll die a virgin. Totally didn't see that coming - not this soon anyway."

"We got this, guys!" Upa butts in. "Stop being so pessimistic!" Everyone just turns their heads to Upa, seeing the young red-skinned boy with a pure look of determination and rising fury. "If there's anything my father ever taught me - it's that the mind has more power than the body. Our words tie into how we think and our words are just as strong as our fists - stronger even! If you say you can't do something, then you're speaking it into existence. But if you say that you can - no matter how hard the goal is - we can come out on top!"

"Master Roshi always said the same thing, too," Turtle points out.

Upa nods. "So no matter what, we go in with our heads high. Okay!?"

"Alright," everyone says in synch.

Though not optimistic in how they responded to his speech, Upa smiles. At least they agreed with him and didn't oppose to his words.

* * *

West City. There was pretty much nothing left of it. The big explosion shook the entire world so that Earth's citizens would have a true reality check to what it would be like being ruled over by some callous, anarchic, bloodthirsty demon for the rest of their life.

But the destruction of an entire city - now turned into a wasteland, didn't scare Son Goku in the slightest.

The young boy, going against Gero's suggestion of waiting until he was in one hundred percent condition, came right to the area that had just been reduced to dust.

"So a child comes all the way to an entire city, which I just destroyed, solely to defy me? I would assume that all of this is far too new to you - you surely won't be able to adjust to the terror that is going to be spread across this planet. You've come to have yourself an early death by confronting me."

From up above in an airship, Pilaf points out how it's that same kid from before. He says he can't believe that this boy of all people would be the one to defy Piccolo.

"He has a deathwish…" Mai mumbles.

"Well, let's just keep watch," Shuu says

Piccolo looks over to Drum, who's just got done chewing on the bones of some leftover victims. After he finishes crunching down on the corpse, Piccolo gets his attention by calling his name.

"Show this insolent brat the power of a demon warrior!"

"Ehehehe, with pleasure!"

Drum, though just born mere moments ago, is able to retain all his father's memories, including the techniques that he's aware of. Utilizing the after image, he makes an attempt to trick Goku to catch him off-guard.

Goku remains still and cool, keeping track of Drum's every movement. After just a couple of seconds, he notices a pattern of him zig-zagging in front, on the side, and behind him, doing his best to stir up confusion.

Once Goku decides to attack, he does so without mercy. With perfect timing, Goku attacks Drum as he's just ten yards in front of Goku.

One solid elbow to the face was all it took to detach Drum's head from his shoulders and send it rolling over to Piccolo's feet, shocking him and Piano. Mai, Shuu, and Pilaf's eyes were so big that they were on the verge of plopping out their sockets and rolling on the ground alongside Drum's head.

Goku didn't stop with Drum, though.

No later than when he killed him on instant impact, Goku blitzed Piccolo and rendered him a vicious knee to the chin, sending him sliding. Piccolo recovered by flipping on his two feet, but a knee coming down onto his shoulder blades was more than enough to cause him to crouch down in pain. Son Goku proceeded to maneuver in front of the Demon King and kneed him in the face prior to kicking him dead center in the gut.

On his throbbing back, Piccolo was in absolute disbelief! A literal child had not only caught him by surprise, but continued to beat on him with a brief combo.

And the worst of it all?

The brat made him bleed!

Veins popping out of his forehead was a sure indicator to Son Goku that Piccolo was absolutely livid. It almost brought a smirk to his face. The boy sees an oncoming blast and hops in the sky to avoid it. He also spots the next coming right at him and deflects it back at Piccolo, who brings it directly back toward Son Goku with a forceful kiai push. The young boy blocks it, which brings smoke all up in his face on impact.

Piccolo takes advantage, flies behind Goku, and kicks the kid in the back of the neck to send him crashing down, resulting in a giant crater, making it appear as if a meteor just struck down on their battle zone.

"Now, how do you like that!?"

Goku rises up from the crater, in mid-air.

"He knows how to fly!?"

"What's there to like about that?" Goku asks. "You just wasted your own energy."

"What!?"

Seeing as to how he was speaking - paying attention to his posture - it was very evident to Piccolo that this kid was above him in power. As much as he didn't like the idea of going all out, he knew it was better to embarrass the other rather than be embarrassed.

"You should be happy, brat. Of all people, you're the only person who's ever hurt my body and pride. For a kid with such a small brain as yours, you may yet to understand just how big of a milestone you have just made, but nonetheless, it doesn't mean anything in the long run. These grounds will be where your body decays."

"I know you're holding back. So try your best. Let's see if you're all bark or all bite."

Piccolo started to chuckle. "Cocky little runt!" The demon warrior began to put his vascularity further on display as he clenched his hands and began to exert out all the suppressed ki he's been hiding.

The ground shook, but Goku didn't budge at all.

Once Piccolo let out a vicious yell to unleash his full power, a burst of wind protruded from him with enough force to send a normal person's legs into the clouds. Yet again, Goku didn't budge.

Chuckling, feeling himself to inevitably win, Piccolo asks Goku, "Are you ready to die?"

Goku, getting a bit more serious, poses into his fighting stance. Had he been at one hundred percent, he would slaughter Piccolo with absolute ease, but his body was nowhere near healthy enough. Regardless, all he had to do now was rely on his stamina and it would only be a matter of time until Piccolo had an opening in which he would take advantage of.

"No," Goku responds. "But I'm always ready to kill."


	12. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Piccolo is defeated, but at the cost of something worse; Bulma decides to leave.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Promise**

Seeing Goku, a little incredible boy, now turned cyborg, manage to go toe to toe with Piccolo was nothing short of breathtaking. But eventually, the tables did indeed turn. Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu weren't the only ones watching, on the verge of passing out at what they were seeing taking place right before them.

Goku's entire strategy had been for him to solely rely on his stamina because of the fact that his previous battle with Bulma in her weaponized suit overpowered him in every way and weakened him severely. Despite not having as much power, he had enough energy to keep going. The only downside now was that Piccolo's increased power is now much more superior to his so Goku has to do his best playing the waiting game against someone who intends to kill him with every attack.

Missing Piccolo with a direct jab caused Goku's entire body to tingle and shake due to being plundered into the ground by a ruthless kick to the spine. Struggling to get back up as he turned around, a bright beam coming his way brings Goku's eyes to alert.

His only reaction is to roll over. However, the impact of the beam's explosion once it hit the ground propelled the young warrior sliding into the green grass like rocks skipping on water.

Piccolo shows no mercy as he zooms behind Goku and punts the kid in the kidney like a football. Goku's aerial time was short-lived as he was soon redirected back over to the ground. This time Piccolo didn't wait until Goku was down on the green damaged grass to blast him.

Just inches off the ground, Goku was struck by a ball of energy. The explosion accelerated his fall and nearly crushed his back once he crashed.

Looking down on the boy was as beautiful as star gazing - like a wish to come true. Here, the brat was, just mere moments ago, besting him with sheer and utter confidence. Now, the kid couldn't do as much as protect himself.

Goku's body trembled - not in fear - but in agony. Despite that pain, he put all his effort into not letting it show so that Piccolo couldn't dare receive the validation he so desired from his own victims. The young warrior still hoped that his stamina would last him, but it didn't take long for him to realize that Piccolo was planning on taking him out as soon as possible.

"I-If only I get more time...I can win."

Hovering in mid-air, rejoicing the sweet cool breeze of victory slap his face, brings Piccolo Daimao to uncontrollable laughter. Son Goku, perhaps the strongest person on this planet, has proven himself unable to dethrone the Great King Piccolo. Knowing this just elevated the green demon's ego to much higher degrees. If this brat couldn't take him down, then nobody would ever be able to.

Piccolo's flesh-tearing teeth chattered in excitement as he stretched his right hand out with his left over his right forearm. "You get to be the first great Martial Artist to fall at the hands of the Great King!"

Channeling his energy, a blinding yellow light begins to emit mere inches from the palm of his hands. "By the power of the Demon Wave, PERISH!"

Forcing as much energy as he possibly could to disintegrate his fallen enemy, Piccolo's eyes grow wider and wider the closer that his attack gets. A smile of utter ecstasy is plastered over his demonic mien once an explosion ensues.

Like an overweight kid with an eating disorder in a candy shop, Piccolo starts cheering on about his triumph. He's beaten the strongest. Nobody can stop him. He is number one and his ideal world of anarchy and dystopia shall reign forever on.

But also, like a fat kid finding out he's run out of candy, Piccolo's smile turns upside down. The sight of Goku still lying down in the same position as he was before through the smoke.

"What!?"

The kid should be obliterated - literally nothing at this point! How in the hell could he still even be intact? Hell, how could his clothes still be on!?

"Boo."

Turning around, Piccolo's eyes come into contact with an all black piece of armor, which grabbed him maliciously by the throat and held him up.

His world has taken a complete 180. One moment, he's on top of the world, ready to swipe the world with his feet, yet the very next, he's being held onto like a midget. "L-Let me go...swine! H-How dare you raise the Great Ki-"

Dr. Gero tightens his grip around Piccolo's throat to the point of almost crushing his windpipe, albeit successful enough to silence him.

"Fine, I'll let you go."

Piccolo was tossed down at the ground effortlessly. The mere impact of his crash landing mere meters away from Goku was enough to knock him out of consciousness on impact.

Goku's body is almost feeling numb, but he manages to muster up the strength to stand back up on his two feet as Dr. Gero descends down right before him.

"I warned you that you weren't in proper condition to be able to best him."

Goku doesn't acknowledge the comment. He knows he technically disobeyed Gero, but at the same time, he went on with his goal in an attempt to take him back to HQ as he was told. Though he failed, he knows that Gero sees this as a sign of loyalty.

"How'd you get that thing?" Goku asks, referring to the suit Bulma used to wreck him at the tournament.

"An opportunity arose and i took it," Gero tells him simply. He looks over to the supposed Great Demon King, seeing him laid out like a little doll on the shelf. "Though you're in no condition to fight at the moment, you're still able to bring him back to HQ. Do just that and we'll have a new friend around."

For the first time since he had been converted, a subtle grin formed on the young boy's face. The thought of having an ally being converted just like him had caused his tail to wag back and forth. Despite the fact that he no longer held any authentic emotions or genuine attachments to anybody didn't mean anything. Deep down inside, there was still the thought of getting to test his own power against Piccolo once he was formed. The excitement of battle still dawned onto the kid. He wanted nothing more than to be able to test Piccolo again, this time with an even fairer fight.

But of course, he would have to come out victorious.

* * *

The realization of Bulma's ultimate creation being robbed by none other than Gero still had everyone shook.

Shaking in his boots as cold sweats fell down his pig face, Oolong didn't care that he was showing everyone else just how much he was panicking. "Man...man…" Not only was it the fact that Bulma's suit was stolen, but witnessing Piccolo being taken in by Gero was the straw that broke the camel's back. "If they convert Piccolo into one of these things, then the world really is doomed."

"The world was doomed as soon as Gero got his hands on my suit," Bulma growls.

Everyone was hurt and there was great reason for it. They've lost a great person and friend in Goku - who's so far gone that he's actually killed one of their own allies and his own grandpa, who's already dead. But most of all, Bulma's mother. Just when they thought things were looking up a bit with Pilaf coming to their side, his treason was the absolute cause of their current predicament. It was a giant slap in the face. All she ever wanted from the beginning was some immature wish, which developed into growing great relationships with different types of people across the world. Sure, she imagined bad things would happen down the road, but not like this.

Frustrated, hurt, betrayed, and sorrowful, the young woman just couldn't take it anymore. "I have to go."

Before she could let anyone see her tears fall as her mental break down began to set in, she was headed for the door.

Tights knew just how hurt Bulma was. Being the big sister she was, she wanted to at least try to console her. Racing Bulma down outside, she spotted her little sister taking out a jet capsule. "Bulma, whe-"

"Fuck off." After she gets into the jet, Bulma tells Tights that she will see them when she sees them. Nothing else was said after she made the decision to leave.

Everyone was quick to come outside, witnessing Tights mushing her hot red face into her sweaty palms, which were now mixed with her salty tears. The sight of this put everyone's head down to shame. Nobody knew what to do at this point.

"How can we go about this now!?" Puar asks. "It just keeps getting worse and worse."

The time for words of encouragement probably wasn't proper at the moment, but Upa wasn't going to bite his tongue and not speak his mind. No matter how cliche this was going to sound, he knew that he was right. "We have to remain optimistic. We have to keep fighting back."

"Fight back all you want, but none of you will ever be able to get rid of the threats to be with your current power."

A pitch black genie with giant reddish lips and eyes that could pierce one's soul stood on a magic, flying carpet with his hands behind his back. "The training you all require will have to be beyond this world if any of you want even the smallest chance of besting what will inevitably come."

In times like these, there was no telling if anyone was friend or foe. Everyone had a right to be suspicious.

Yamcha didn't fear in asking who the hell he was with hostile intent. They could never be too careful anymore.

Despite the fact that these people were very well capable of teaming up on him and beating on him if he even had the slightest ill-will, the enigmatic figure remained with his jolly smile and responds honestly.

"I am Mister Popo - God's Servant."

* * *

Due to the neverending dangers that had been finding itself on the Planet Earth, many people began to panic. However, as most panicked, there were those that had been calm enough to think methodically in regards as to how they could still escape and prolong their lives - even if just a little while longer. Because of the fact that many islands had been untouched by any demons or other villains, this is where a few smart people decided to evacuate to.

Bulma, on the other hand, decided to not go to any islands. She remained by herself, resided in Yunzabit Heights. Staring into the dark grey clouds on top of the grass pillars of the breezy air, feeling the strong winds slap the tears from her face, Bulma couldn't help about everything that has been going on ever since Goku was captured. That sweet, brave, daring little boy that she felt she could call brother snapped Launch's neck, slaughtered her parents...without a second thought. The boy who was willing to help a lost turtle get back to sea even though she only thought for herself at the time wouldn't even care in helping a bird with a clipped wing be able to somehow fly again. He didn't care about anyone anymore. Hell, Goku probably didn't care for himself at this point.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Bulma does her best to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs; her voice cracking as she wimpers - fists so tightly clenched that blood begins to stream from her palms down to the tips of her finger nails, dripping one by one as if they were coming from a leaking faucet. Head down in guilt, shame, and the feeling of utter failure, the thought of just jumping off this 100 foot pillar acrossed her mind.

But she couldn't put her friends through that pain. Her leaving them as she did probably hurt them more. No, there was only one more solution. Sure enough, she probably wouldn't be around for a while, but she knew that Upa Yamcha and Krillin would hang in there. They had no choice. Everyone at this point is backed into a corner. And as Bulma knows best, the best comes out of those who are against the ropes.

"Hey..."

Bulma sniffed the snot running down her nose and wiped away her tears with her bloody hands before turning around to face a long-time friend.

There, Jaco was, leaning against a rock. Always the silly, goofy one, he was well aware of Earth's current predicament. After all, he was the one member of the Galactic Patrol who had to check on the place every now and then. He could only imagine the pain that the young woman was going through.

"Hi..." Bulma responds softly. She barely had the strength to speak with confidence any more.

"You know..." Jaco folds his arms. "When you were a little girl, I never thought that you'd actually volunteer to come into the Galactic Patrol after all these years. I was only kinda joking..." he starts to scratch his head. "but then again, you would be a very valuable asset with your intelligence. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Before I make my final decision..." Bulma takes in a final breath. "You mentioned that you can learn information by installing data into your brain, right? Tights told me you've said something like this."

Jaco nods his head. "That's how we learn languages, different fighting styles, etc. Our technology is lightyears ahead of yours. But too much can overload your brain and may make you go crazy. It's happened before."

"My brain can take it." Bulma begins walking over to Jaco, spotting his ship on a pillar down below. "It's taken more than enough to break me already. But here I am."

"Touche," Jaco responds. "Let's go."

As Bulma and Jaco head into the ship, the latter of the two wastes no time in starting his ship and beginning to head out. It would be Bulma's very first time leaving her own planet and heading out. She was leaving behind her home, though not for good.

If there was one promise she could make...she was going to come back better...and stronger than ever.


	13. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new partner in training is brought in to assist Upa, Krillin, and Yamcha; Bulma has her first big mission with the Galactic Patrol; and Son Goku comes up with a new idea to dispose of his personal boredom

**Project Cloud**

Chapter 13 - Next Steps

People remain in hiding - in fear of what's next to come. None were under the realization that King Piccolo had fallen, but the citizens of Planet Earth due to their lack of knowledge regarding Piccolo Daimao's current condition caused many to go crazy. People, living in fear, robbed and patronized others in the sole hope of surviving. The panic had such a ripple effect that there was doubt to whether or not things could ever truly go back to normal.

But Krillin, Upa, Puar, Oolong, and Yamcha couldn't do anything about the current hell that remained down below on Earth. They were receiving special treatment elsewhere.

The three young martial artists that were trained by Muten Roshi and Korin sat on the edge of a round look-out made of square tiles. Each of them sat six feet apart from another with their legs crossed and hands on their lap. Eyes closed, each of them individually focused on their own breathing, meditating, erasing any unnecessary thoughts from their body as they let the Earth resonate with them. It was initially hard to focus on their breathing when they first started training there because the air so far up was thin enough to make a cat want to jump back down to its death. Regardless, if they wanted to improve in mind and body, they needed to do as advised. There was just no other choice in the matter if they wanted to right the many wrongs done by outside forces.

Watering his planets, the man who refers to himself as Mister Popo, keenly keeps an eye on the three of them. Yamcha and Upa both appear to be doing just fine. After meditating for half a day, they were actually performing really well. However, one of them appeared to be lacking.

Krillin found himself dozing off for the past half hour. One moment, he's focusing on his breathing, and the next his head goes to nodding off. Every slight movement of the head, whether to the right, or to the left, made Krillin immediately make his body upright and try to readjust himself, acting as if he was properly meditating the entire time. But of course, he was caught slacking the very first time he started to lose focus.

This brought a slight smile to Mister Popo's face. For the past six months, he had been having Krillin and the others hone their meditating, with the ability to ground themselves as one with the Earth, which would be a great pay-off in combat. It would appear to him that now was the perfect time to help Krillin just a bit more - as well as the others.

He stops watering his plants and goes over to the entrance of Kami's palace. In the shadows under the bright rays of the shining sun remains a person just looking over. It isn't Kami, but someone else Mister Popo has been keeping away from all the others ever since their training's started. Mister Popo leaned over and whispered.

"Now, you get to reintroduce yourself."

The man grins and bursts from the shadows. Krillin started to nod off again as Yamcha was in his own world due to mindful meditation. Upa was the only of the three that managed to maintain a perfect balance of being aware in his own consciousness, as well as remaining cognizant that he was in the real world.

Feeling a disturbance, he opens his eyes. The slightest change of pace in the wind caused him to realize that someone was coming from behind. Getting up with great haste, Upa flipped over Krillin's head and blocked an oncoming punch to the back of the young warrior's head with his own elbow.

Now everyone's eyes come open. Krillin and Yamcha turn around to see Upa guarding a punch from a familiar face - a tri-clops.

Tien Shinhan.

* * *

Since they weren't fighters, Tights, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle all had no reason to train. Even then, Kami wasn't going to turn his back on them and just simply send them back to the hell down there that was on Earth.

Over the course of being there for half a month, they all grew to not really talk as they ate. They basically lived normally on a daily basis on the look-out - well as normally as they could any way. It was a big adjustment. In Kami's castle, there were a lot of rooms, most of them being empty, as if they were expected to be guest rooms, though there wasn't adventure up here. There wasn't television. No form of entertainment. Just pure boredom.

But that was a good thing.

It gave them all time to think on what's happened. Time to self-reflect. Time to analyze. What were they going to do moving on. And how to get Goku back.

Oolong and Tights didn't see there being much hope for getting Goku back. Right now, they simply put their faith into Yamcha, Krillin, and Upa. They were the strongest that the Earth had to offer now, so they had no choice but to deal with the only hand that they've been dealt. As much as Oolong wanted to get Goku back, he saw no point.

But Tights wanted her sister back. Bulma, leaving without a single word. She didn't call. Not as much as written her a note. For all Tights knew, Bulma could be dead on the side of a street somewhere or having her rotten body being eaten by scavengers. Every time she thought about it, it brought a tear to her eye. Of course, she never saw her little sister much over the years, as she was out with her own adventures and what not. But she'd be a damn liar to say that she didn't love her. She just wished she could see her again. And she'd do anything to get that chance. Even if it meant that she had to rely on three young ones to save the world. And one of them being Yamcha. She could only imagine how much hurt he was feeling.

Out of the four in the dining room, Puar and Turtle were most optimistic. As Turtle silently sipped on his water, he prayed that Muten Roshi was living well in heaven. He made a promise that everything would be made right in his honor and he planned to stick to it.

As far as they were concerned, the only thing that they had on their mind was hope.

* * *

A whole new world Bulma had been brought into from the moment Jaco picked her up. On the way to the Galactic Patrol station, her mind was buzzing with all sorts of scenarios. What if something went wrong back home while she was gone? She had instantly started to feel regrets about leaving. However, before she opened her mouth to tell Jaco everything, they had already made it to Galactic Patrol headquarters.

And she was welcomed there with open arms. People from different races and worlds were more kind to her than most people from her own world. Jaco told the Galactic King of her special skills and she was immediately added to the field of science and technology, which she had been helping them with for the past half year. After making some very great improvements, it was decided she was meant to be taken to the next level.

Training.

But who would have thought that the actual person to train her would turn to look just like the man who came back from the supposed dead to torment her world. Though he looked just like Piccolo, he was opposite of him in every way.

In a training room, she was being taught to use tools for combat.

On one knee, in galactic patrol armor, breathing heavily, Bulma has her gun pointed to the green man. He dodges the fired shots and glides his way over to her. Bulma lifts up her boot and engages the rocket sequence, bringing a big flash of fire right to his face, which had the force to propel her backward. Flipping over, she bounces off the training ground's padded walls and comes back with hand-cuffs. Grabbing the man's right wrist, she manages to lock one on. She then proceeds to spin around and tie her legs around his neck prior to grabbing his other arm.

The well-trained Galactic Patrol officer slams Bulma down, but she manages to break the fall with her feet while maintaining a firm hold of his wrist. She grabs a gun from her utility belt and fires the weapon. A loud, high-pitched ring derived from the device, causing her trainer to cover his ears. Seeing the moment of opportunity, Bulma runs over to him and gets his other arm to handcuff that as well.

With both hands cuffed, she shut the screaming gun off and put it back into her utility belt, smirking proudly. "How was that?"

After a little snicker, he stands up on his two feet and breaks the cuffs effortlessly. After wiping a few slight burns from his face, he comments, "Well done. You catch on quick. I didn't think it'd be this soon, but it's actually perfect timing. We have a very important mission that you will be perfect for."

"A mission?" Bulma's eyes glanced to the left. "You mean like a 'hey, go stir up some magical science stuff' mission or a 'hey, let's go fight some bad guys.'?"

He chuckles. "Hey...let's go fight some bad guys." He turns around, putting his back toward Bulma. The sudden light mood had all but faded away as his tone grew deeper. "Bulma...you remember the mentioning of the Freeza Force, yes? The same people everyone keeps raving on about? Our biggest enemy - the Universe's biggest enemy."

"Of course, Slain...is it a mission involving him?" Bulma has heard a bit and such about Freeza's Force, but never to the full extent. She asked around a few times, but nobody could really stomach the words to tell her. It was horrible.

But Slain didn't afraid in doing so. He told her about Freeza's business - and how it started with his father. The Freeza Force organization started off relatively small from a strong, unordinary man with a big dream. He wished to take over the Universe and so used his strength to grow and concentrate his forces. From then on, he would target planets with promising resources, wipe out the indigenous people, and sell it to those who wished for it. That was how alliances with the Force started. And even then, who was to say that they were safe as well? If a bigger fish were to show, Freeza nor his father didn't show any fear in throwing them under the bus. The women, men, elderly, children...and even babies. None were exempted from his wrath of death. After all, either they were killed by him or made his indentured slaves. Freeza's father used his influence to spread his power throughout the universe and carried it onto his son. They haven been thriving for decades...for what's felt like hundreds of years

Bulma couldn't even begin to think of the horrors that so many lives have been through. Just thinking about the entire population on Earth and multiplying it a million times over made Bulma realize that there was far greater evil out there in the world than she had ever experienced in her entire life. Was there an end to it? Or was she just really beginning to scratch the surface?

"Right now, they are targeting a particularly weak race. They just happen to have a planet and right now that's all Freeza needs for a race who is in demand of a new home."

Initially, Bulma didn't know what to say. For any group of people to be able to depopulate an entire planet of its native inhabitants surely meant that they have some incredible forces. But then again, the galactic patrol has been battling against them for a long time, so they more than likely had their own advantages, too. Besides, saving a planet? It's like saving Earth, but on a much larger scale. If this was to prepare her to save her own home, then she was willing to do it by any means.

"What's this planet that we have to save?"

"Planet Mache," Slain answers. "Its people aren't no slouch, but they're not strong enough to hold off a Saiyan. But with the three of us, with our strength and your smarts, we should be able to get the job done"

"Wait...the three of us?"

Just then, through automatic sliding doors appears a tanned male with dark, short spiky hair and black eyes that would kill. Like Bulma and Slain, he's wearing galactic armor as well, albeit the color is purple. Leaning up against the padded wall, he introduces himself.

"Hello. I'm Tyber."

"He's **_especially_** perfect for this job," Slain tells Bulma.

* * *

Though working on Son Goku and converting him into a cyborg came with its complications, because of the fact that he shared quite the same bit of DNA with a human made it less stressful for him. But with Piccolo Daimao?

This was Gero's greatest challenge yet.

Despite the fact that Piccolo, like most inhabitants of Earth, took the appearance of a humanoid figure, he was anything but human. His genetic code was the most diverse and complex that he ever had to work on his lifetime. What he figured would take nothing but a few months time to convert him made him realize that this just may take a few years to create the perfect specimen. So he put all his attention into converting Piccolo.

Goku, on the other hand, found himself to be extremely bored. The kid found himself walking around Gero's laboratory. He went through robotic parts, constant talking computers, and other gadgets of material he wouldn't even dare trying to understand.

That was, until he stumbled upon a certain something...or someone.

In what appeared to be a coffin for androids, Goku spotted a big, burly creature inside. He appeared to be sleeping. Judging by the the red ribbon army logo attached to his green armor suit, he was definitely another experiment. Judging by his appearance, to Goku, he seemed complete. So he couldn't help but wonder: how come he hasn't been released yet?

Goku placed his face against the glass part of the large capsule, looking dead at him. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

He repeated this to no end, not realizing that it would take for Gero to open the hatch and activate him in order to wake him up. But before Goku could take his attempts to waking up the android any further, Gero was there to snatch Goku by the arm and hold him back.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to wake him up."

"No! Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." Gero took a glance over to the deactivated android prior to letting out a stressful sigh. "What you must understand, number nine...is that he is still a prototype. He is nowhere near ready to be activated. When the time is right, I will wake him up. But for now he stays where he lies. And that is an order! You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

And that was all that needed to be said. Leaving Goku behind, Gero went off to continue with his own work. The mad scientist had his own little robots making lunch and drinks for him as he worked day in and out. The only time he didn't work was to use the restroom and to sleep. Other than that, he was a pure workaholic in and out.

Goku was bored, though. He was hoping to have someone he could hang with - or fight with for that matter. As he backed up and sat down on the floor against the wall, across from him lying on the other side of the android capsule was a table stacked with papers. Curious, he got up and grabbed it. Though not the best reader, he was taught well enough by Muten Roshi to read.

The most shocking discovery...was to find out that this android was based off Gero's son.

So Goku could only bring himself to one simple conclusion.

Gero was forming his one true family - a family that'd be all too powerful to be taken away from him. And quite frankly...

Goku liked that idea.

And this gave him an idea of his own: to recruit more.


	14. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha gets angry; Upa uses the same skill he can't seem to control; Bulma, Tyber, and Slain begin to face off against a Saiyan on Planet Mache

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Preparation**

* * *

As the Earth's best Martial Artists continued to train, Mister Popo was able to further gauge their strengths and weaknesses and battle. Based off his judgements, he had all of them partnered against a particular person when it came to sparring: Krillin and Upa spar as Tien and Yamcha spar.

Krillin and Upa's strength and weaknesses off-set and they both appeared to be going at it punch for punch and kick for kick. By partnering these two up, Mister Popo hoped that both of them would eventually find out what their weakness is so that they can strengthen it and use it to take advantage. It was only inevitable that this would happen.

As for Yamcha and Tien? It was much different. Yamcha was showing out with all his flashy moves, but he fought angrily. Because of this, Tien had a constant edge over Yamcha, who only continued to get more frustrated as their sparring waged on. After failing to successfully strike Tien down with his signature move, he is kicked in the gut and then put in a lock-hold.

"Your rage isn't going to get you anywhere, Yamcha. Cool it. Fighting with a level head is the only way to ensure victory."

Noticing he's loosened his grip, Yamcha rams the back of his head against Tien's face prior to turning around to clock him in the cheek. Face fuming as he huffed and puffed, Yamcha angrily shouts, "What the hell do you know!? Anger is the only thing that keeps me going! It's how I feel alive!" He clenched his fist. "It only adds to my strength!"

Wiping the blood from his nose as he got back on his feet, Tien expresses how adding anger to his power means nothing if he is unable to use it in a proper and efficient fashion. "Head to the castle, meditate, and cool off."

"Whatever," Yamcha huffs. As he's storming off, he mumbles how all of this is just bullshit.

Seeing what was going on over near the edge of the look-out out of the corner of his eye, Krillin had to be distracted as he sparred with Upa. The young boy noticed this early on, yet only decided to strike whenever he could surprise Krillin. The bald boy fell over to his side subsequent to being taken advantage of with an unexpected leg-sweep from Upa, who then keeps him pinned on the ground by holding his foot on his chest.

Looking up at Upa's victorious smiled, Krillin moaned in aggravation. "T-That won't happen again…"

"As long as you don't drop your guard, you should be all good, heh."

"You know…" Tien walks up over to Upa. "you're an extremely focused fighter for someone so young. Who inspires you to fight?"

Upa goes silent for a moment. Once Krillin gets up, all eyes are on him. Even Mister Popo, who's watering his plants, keeps an ear open. He himself had an idea for who it could be, but he wanted to hear it from the man himself. Being back home, his one and only inspiration had always been his father. He was the protector of the land. He was big, strong, and showed the absolute pure definition of leadership. He didn't run away from anything or anyone, even if it risked his life. He was the man he looked up to. But then Goku came. Seeing him for the first time just lit a spark deep down inside. Goku, like Upa, was and still is a kid, showing the same bravery and internal power that his father had. But now, Goku wasn't the same. He couldn't even call him Goku anymore. "If I had to be honest…" Upa looked at Tien. "The person Son Goku was before - before all this - was - no still is - my inspiration. I want to be just like him one day."

Hearing that caused Krillin to look away. Hearing those words come from Upa's mouth almost had him tear up. Sure, he and Son Goku didn't start on the best of terms but it was only because Krillin wanted to prove himself. Despite how Krillin tried to cheat and best Goku in many different aspects, he was still looked at as a friend by the monkey-tailed boy. He, too, inspired him.

"I miss Goku…"

* * *

For only the third time in her entire life, Bulma is on a ship in outer-space, accompanied by Slain and Tyber. The first time was going over to the Galactic Patrol and the second served as a purpose for her to be able to tell sectors apart while in space as a form of training. But now? She had to get ready for the real deal.

She had been a huge asset to the Galactic Patrol in far many more ways than one. Despite growing up in a less technology advanced society back on Earth all her life, Bulma was light-years ahead of her own kind in intelligence. When introduced to the works and foundation of the Galactic Patrol and all the tech that the Universe had to offer, she faced some minor complications. But through working on it and adapting, Bulma proved herself - so much to the point that the higher-ranked soldiers such as Slain was convinced she was ready for the battle-field. With her smarts and some training, he believed her to be a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't expect smooth sailing," Bulma said, "but I don't think this should be that hard." Looking over the data on her tablet, she points something out. "But still...if only one person is headed here for a conquest mission, then he must be crazy strong or crazy smart - maybe even both."

"Strong is more like it," Tyber says. "The person headed toward that planet comes from a race of warriors, bred and built for battle. Intelligence has never been a strong-suit, but it'd be insanely foolish to underestimate them in all aspects."

Hearing Slain doing his best to keep his muffled chuckles remain unheard gets Tyber's attention, who raises his brow and pouts subtly. "And just what is so funny?"

"It just amuses me how hard you try to separate yourself from them."

Bulma starts to open her mouth to say something, but the words don't come out. Everything Slain had just said right then and there was all the proof she needed. By Slain's words and a bit of verbal dissection, Bulma was able to conclude that Tyber was most likely one of them, the people that he described to be bred and built for battle. That would surely explain to her just exactly why Tyber is said to be one of the strongest and most skilled combatants within the Galactic Patrol Force. And the way he spoke most definitely was a way to disassociate himself from that kind. She couldn't blame him, either. If they hopped from planet to planet, tearing down entire civilizations just to sell worlds, then she could understand why he'd want no part in that.

* * *

If not for a nearby planet's moon just out in space, the world that they landed on would be completely pitch-black. Just mere moments after stepping outside on land, Bulma falls over to her knees. Her breathing gets heavy and her body begins to shake. Just as Tyber goes in to help her, Slain prevents him from doing so by putting his hand on the man's chest.

After getting a very concerned and frustrated look from the worried Tyber, Slain reassured him that Bulma would be fine - that she knew what to do.

For the young woman, it feels as if the entire world is starting to crush her and keep her down. Her body gets red hot and nothing but soreness begins to overwhelm her solely by staying on her hands and knees. "H-How...How much g-gravity…"

"According to the gravity of this planet in comparison to the gravity you're used to, it's fifteen times that of Planet Earth's."

Reaching into her utility belt, Bulma grabs a a silver brace to wrap it around her wrist. The only two circular buttons were meant for the numbers to go either down or up. Clicking the button at the bottom fifteen times got the brace to show a number of negative fifteen. Once she held said button, the number stayed. Typer, amazed, watched as a grey aura came over Bulma's body for a split second. Once the sequence was complete, she was standing up on her feet, feeling as good as new.

"Much better," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Since when did we have such technology," Tyber mumbles.

"Ever since she joined the club," Slain answered Tyber, chuckling and adding a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

For an entire half hour. Upa and Tien had been sparring with one another since Krillin decided to go ahead and rest with meditation. Tien, being the superior fighter, was dominating Upa, but also had been doing just enough damage to keep Upa in the match. The kid, who showed himself to be determined, was exhausted. Though still, he was bent on sparring until his body didn't let him anymore.

With one nice kick, Upa is knocked over right to the edge of the lookout, with his backheels over it. Swinging his arms in desperation, he manages to keep his balance and remain on the look-out. Though right ahead of him, is Tien, who just stands there with a smirk on his face.

Tien and Upa, focused on one another in these supposed final moments of the sparring match, don't seem to notice Kami coming out of the castle. The overseer of Planet Earth is greeted by Mister Popo, who expresses that it's rather a surprise to see him.

"Something's about to happen," he said. "Keep watch."

"One shot…" Tien says, lifting an index finger. "You either have to dodge this or fall and come back climbing this look-out." He starts to generate ki.

Upa, taking in a deep breath, nods his head, welcoming Tien to try. With a brief battle-cry, Tien puts everything he has into the attack. Upa, not so much as trying to think where to move next, spins around the attacks and leans back with both feet on the look-out. Leaning back, Tien's attack goes off into the sky. Tien's eyes widen in shock, but he doesn't have much time to internalize what the hell just happened before Upa rockets over to Tien, who receives a solid kick to the face, with enough force behind it to send him right toward Kami's castle.

Before he gets in the way, Mister Popo is right there in time to catch the tri-clops from wrecking into the castle, though this effort surely meant that Popo fell over in the process.

Remaining still, Upa keeps his eyes locked on Tien. As his guard's still up, Kami approaches Upa and tries to put his hand on his shoulder, but Upa instinctually hops back with his guard still up.

"Calm…" Kami told him. "The spar is over. You've won." Upa looks over to Tien, now confused. He remember doing what he just did, but the only thing that can come to mind is the how. "What you did was not a miracle," Kami reassured the young boy. "And it wasn't the first time." Turning around, Kami beckons Upa to go inside with him to the castle. Sure enough, he needed to speak with Upa about this, because whatever it was, if improved, he just may be able to truly best Son Goku and Dr. Gero for good.

* * *

Speaking with the inhabitants of Planet Mache, a hedgehog looking people, doing her best to explain to them that an intruder is coming for them and that they need to get out as fast as possible. "We also have a ship nearby to transport you all to safety."

"We've all been there before," one of the inhabitants speak. "It's not the first time someone's tried to intrude. We tend to hop from planet to planet, some of which get attacked, and we always make it out - with or without casualties."

"But how? Do you know they're coming...or - no wait - you can't know if people still get hurt."

He just smiled. Clapping his hands together, he begins to spread them out, opening up an entire portal, which his kind start to all hop in one by one. "We're strong and skilled with some techniques, but if you claim to be able to solve this problem, then we'll give you a few days. Whether we come back to you or our intruder, we will be sure that we remain protected. We're not weak, but we're not stupid, either. Handle your business."

The portal shuts as the hedgehog man hops into his portal. Now left alone, Bulma appears to be dumb-founded, albeit relieved at the fact that she doesn't have to work so hard to move them to safety. Looking up at the starless skies, she sees a bright flashing light pass on by. Having watched shooting stars before, they often vanish after a few seconds...but this one didn't.

Out of nowhere, Tyber comes landing right next to her hard on his feet. "He's just seconds from landing, Bulma. We must head to his destined location this moment!" In a rush, he grabs Bulma by the wrist and rockets over to where the intruder is supposed to land.

The ship was going just as fast, if not, far faster than a shooting star ever could. For that reason, the landing was nothing pretty. A heap of smoke came up subsequent to landing, which left a giant crater dead smack in the middle of the land. A bit of smoke came out as the doors of the pod opened.

Once he's out and met with a planet with such high gravitational pull, he lets out a sigh. "And here again, Vegeta and Nappa go have all the fun while I must dispose of all the trash. Stupid quota."

**PIPIPI**

The beeping noise from the orange device over his left eye gets the young man's attention. "Three readings...power-levels of 8, 343, and 650...all headed toward me." His lips curl into a grin. It didn't take a rocket scientist for the long-haired man to realize that he's been expected. "This should be interesting."

Right then and there, Bulma, Slain, and Tyber all appear before him.

"We know why you're here," Slain speaks. "In the name of the Galactic Patrol, you can either surrender while you still have a chance this very instance...or be forced to."

His eyes jump from Bulma, to Slain, then to Tyber, then back. His head goes back and he starts to howl out with laughter. "What a nice way to greet me, truly," he continues to laugh. "Is there any other way I can assist you folk...apart from giving you a slow, painful death…" He then raises his hands. "The almighty Raditz, to surrender himself to the Galactic Patrol? What is this - a comedy? You're all nothing but a bunch of Saiyan baby killers - or at least used to be. Heh. Hell, you probably even killed my little baby brother. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm no longer a baby...quite far from it, in fact."

As quickly as she could, Bulma draws her weapon and fires it. By slightly moving his face to the side, Raditz just barely misses being struck head on. The laser does graze his cheek, leaving a little opening, which starts to pour blood. The big smile he had earlier was all gone now. "I'll be sure to save you for last…"

Just as he begins to fire a ball of ki, Tyber and Slain remain one step ahead by firing first. Their attacks collide with Raditz's and cancels it out - luckily for them.

"You won't have as easy a time as you think you will," Tyber tells him.

Looking over Tyber, Raditz notices a tail wrapped around his waist, just as he has his. "So you're a Saiyan as well, aren't you? So you, a Saiyan, join these fools! These same ones who take part in killing our own kind before they even have a chance to reach their potential!?" A vein starts to show on Raditz's forehead. "Oh I promise you, on behalf of the Saiyans and their pride as a warrior race, I will enjoy tearing you to shreds the most."

**"PREPARE TO DIE!"**


	15. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma, Tyber, and Slain battle Raditz; Yamcha opens up to Tights; Raditz's partners decide to go to retrieve him

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Capture**

* * *

Slain and Tyber don't hesitate by rushing in for Raditz. With the Saiyan's undivided attention on them both, he forgets that Bulma is in the background. Raditz was standing nonchalantly with a crooked smile plastered over his bloodthirsty face. There was no doubt in his mind that even these two combined could take him on. But still, he had no idea just how much of an improvement Bulma was to the forces of the Galactic Patrol.

"Okay…" Bulma was on one knee, arm out and fist clenched, aimed for Raditz. "Time to show em what I'm made of." With her target locked on Raditz, she was ready to fire. Unfortunately this didn't last long as Raditz put on a show, dodging and evading the attacks of Slain and Tyber as if they were child's play.

Seconds that felt like hours passed on as the long-haired Saiyan continued to humiliate both high ranking Galactic Patrol members. As much as Bulma wanted to close her eyes and leave it up to fate, she knew that precision was key if she wanted this battle to even be remotely winnable. The sight of hearing cracking noises twenty yards afar from a simple elbow to Slain's ribs made Bulma wince. Tyber made an attempt to maneuver behind but was kicked in the stomach and sent sliding, holding his midsection.

The strikes rendered to Slain and Tyber were more than enough to knock the wind out of them. Raditz's glory was short lived though because he spent one second too long admiring his quick and easy work.

As soon as Bulma got her target locked on, a microscopic bullet fired off. Raditz turned around to make an attempt at dodging or blocking her attack, but his eyes weren't able to locate anything, which only elicited confusion. By the time Raditz realized she had done something else, he rushed in for the woman. The confidence he held soon turned to even further confusion upon realizing that he was moving much slower than what he imagined. Realizing that her gravitational weapon worked, Bulma grinned.

Reaching into her utility belt, Bulma opened fire on Raditz with a multitude of wires that had crackling electric shocks all over them. Once they made contact, Raditz howled; body shaking and teeth grinding as he struggled to remain on his feet, the only thing keeping Raditz on ten toes was his boiling anger.

Veins appeared as if they were on the verge of bursting at any moment. Pushing through the pain, Raditz tensed his muscles and grabbed the wires all shocking him in the chest and stomach area, forcefully pulling them off. "You...will...pay!"

"Shit!"

Bulma hoped to be able to put Raditz down with her sting gun, but to no avail. With her pressure bullet slowing Raditz down being shocked as it was attached to his skin, it was no longer functioning, and so thus, his speed was back to normal, though he still moved slower. Regardless, he was too quick for Bulma to get out of the way.

The earth-raised woman was sent to such a panic that she had almost forgot all training protocol that she had undergone subsequent to her integration in the Galactic Patrol. Doing what she could, Bulma pressed one of the many buttons attached to her utility belt, bringing up a barrier shield. One punch from Raditz was capable of cracking the barrier and sending Bulma off her feet and rolling as a result. The following attack wasn't as merciful. Her force shield was reduced to what appeared to be shattered, colored glass thanks to being struck by a ball of chi from the enraged Saiyan. Crashing into a small house from afar due to the impact of explosion almost knocked her out cold. The woman's mind was in a daze as her ears rung with a blurred vision to boot.

Sweating furiously as he walked over to Bulma, Raditz slowly raised his subtly shaky hand above his head, forming a ball of energy. "Your faction has always been known amongst the Saiyan race for slaughtering Saiyan children without hesitation." Raditz smiled. "I'll take joy in turning you all into space dust."

The Saiyan's scouter then beeped. Directly from behind was a blast headed for him from Tyber's handgun. Raditz ducked under the attack and retaliated with the very ball of energy he was going to use to finish off Bulma. Slain slid over to Tyber's side and the both of them fired off blasts from their weapons to cancel out Raditz's attack, blowing up a heap of smoke.

Raditz chuckled and just clicked his scouter. "You think a bunch of smoke and mirrors can protect you!? Hahaha!" He went on to click his scouter once more in an effort to find them. Before he could, the device beeped yet again, detecting one of the two charging right through the smoke screen and heading for him. Raditz braced himself, yet didn't anticipate Slain, who was charging him from above. A solid kick to the shoulder caused Raditz to nesrly fall over on his side. He caught himself and smacked Slain away with his tail prior to grabbing Tyber's fist and punching the man dead in the face.

Though Tyber was sent on his back yet again, Slain managed to recover and flip over on his feet. Wiping the blood off his lip, he commented on Raditz's power. "It looks like that jolt took a lot more out of you than you'd rather admit."

No matter how hard Raditz tried to look as if it didn't influence his performance, his bluff was called. Angered, the long-haired warrior got ready to charge yet another attack. "Of course, you're right. If I wasn't hindered by your cheap theatrics, then that little surprise attack wouldn't have as much as made me tickle." He cocked his arm back. "NOW GO TO HE-!"

But he was stopped; paralyzed Raditz was once more, yet this wasn't because he was electrocuted like before. The very thing he didn't anticipate any of these galactic patrol goons to realize was the fact that the sole source of his absolute power was also his biggest weakness. Trembling as Raditz struggled to turn his head and look over his shoulder, the sight of Bulma grabbing his tail via his peripheral vision was confirmation enough. "Y-You...h-how…?" This was the very reason all Saiyan warriors were taught to wrap their tails around their waist in combat, as it gave off the perception it was some kind of belt, and not once did it give off the idea that it could be some form of weakness. For him to be exploited like this so easily was a blow to his already weakened ego.

Bulma had the smug look on her face that'd make any hormonal young man fall in love at first sight. But for Raditz, this meant defeat - an embarrassing one at that. "I took a lucky guess." Increasing her grip, Raditz let out a pained yell as he doubled down on his knees. He begged Bulma to let go, begged for mercy, making empty promises, and all. Every word that spewed from his mouth each second only motivated Bulma to tighten the squeeze she had on the Saiyan's vital weakness.

Tyber and Slain, both of whom were looking on, were left speechless. Slain looked over to Tyber, who appeared to be in much more shock than he. "Did you even know that Saiyans had such a weak spot?"

Tyber scoffed. Slain was one of the smartest people he knew and one of the galactic patrol members who knew him best. He felt insulted that the Namekian would even bother asking him such a question. "If I, a Saiyan, knew that the tail was the weak point, don't you think I'd have targeted it the first chance I got?"

"Right, good point."

From the moment Tyber was brought into the galactic patrol and taught everything he knew, not a single peer of his ever knew that his tail was his weakness as they all simply assumed it was a Saiyan's greatest strength. But it only made sense for Bulma given her story; with a Saiyan on Earth being someone she was close with, Bulma would of course know such valuable information. It didn't take him more than five seconds to realize why Bulma withdrew this detail - it was to make herself look good. Though selfish, he had to admit it was a keen move on her part. She may hold inferiority in physical prowess, but her intellect was something out of this world.

Bulma had applied enough pressure to shut Raditz up and send him to a deep sleep. Even after his eyes shut, she didn't dare let go. As Tyber and Slain approached her, she noticed that the both of them were talking through the communication device attached to their ears. Once the short call was cut, Bulma asked, "What now?"

"We hold him captive."

The Earthling woman's brow furrowed at the specific choice of words: captive? She didn't give it much thought and merely assumed that they had intentions on arresting Raditz, claiming one of the biggest arrests the Galactic Patrol's made in years - a member of the Freeza Force, but above all, a formidable Saiyan warrior!

* * *

The constant training and meditation was all Yamcha had been doing in order to try and keep his mind away from the shitty circumstances that were bestowed upon him and his peers. It was enough to have someone he finally could call friend asides from Puar be converted against them and kill one of their own peers, but for the love of his life to just say _to hell with it_ it all and leave? It still left a scar that had was far away from the process of remotely healing. Bulma was the first beautiful, busty, curvaceous, intelligent, and charismatic young woman he could lay eyes on and not succumb to his anxiety and pass out or run away; it was because he got used to her. The feelings he had for her overrode the fear he had of beautiful women and she just ditched him. It didn't even feel fair - none of it!

Unable to focus, Yamcha's eyes flew open as frustration took over and he huffed. Falling back on his silky bed in his own quarters of Kami's look-out, his eyes remained glued to the square tiles that made up the ceiling of the stainless, pristine, room.

Okay, so say that they actually accomplished their goals; they train, become stronger, defeat Goku, and somehow optimistically bring the true Goku back, then what? Even on the severe off chance that Bulma comes back madly in love with him, Yamcha doesn't even know if he'd be able to forgive her for ditching them as they were in a dire situation. Now Yamcha, being a former bandit, had done some terrible things, but of all the terrible things done to them, Bulma leaving damn near took the cake. Yamcha's friendship with Puar was defined with one word: loyalty. It was a characteristic that Yamcha appreciated most above all. Bulma's actions during these down moments were the polar opposite of what he respected most in a person.

The clicking sound of his door opening snaps Yamcha out of his thoughts as he leans up from his bed and keeps his attention to the person entering. There was without a doubt in his mind that he was greatly distracted at this point given the fact that he was unable to sense the presence that approached his quarters. He expected it to be Puar, but with the door opening, Tights pokes her face out from behind with a concerned look.

"Hey, how's it going?"

This was nothing more than a warm-up question. Practically everyone could tell something was bothering Yamcha and it was no surprise that the others had been gossiping. If Tights was anything like Bulma - which she was in her own way - then Yamcha knew that blowing her off would only frustrate Tights; so despite Yamcha's bad moods, he didn't want to potentially burn any bridges or shut down any rapport he had established with the only supporting cast he had in this residence of solitude.

"I'm sure you already know," Yamcha sighed.

Tights entered the room and softly closed the door behind her. Approaching Yamcha, who scooted over, Tights sat on his bed beside him. "Wanna talk about it?"

Yamcha huffed. "I-I don't even know where to start, man…" he leaned forward and rubbed his face into his hands.

"Just talk to me."

And so, Yamcha just let it all out. He expressed to Tights how frustrated he was over the situation. Instead of putting her two cents in, she just listened to every word that Yamcha had to say. Truth be told, Tights didn't even feel as if she had to give any input since she empathized so much with him. After all, they were in the same boat.

Then he opened up about Bulma.

"And your sister...i-it's just…" Yamcha plopped his back onto the bed yet again. "I don't even know. How can you just leave someone you love…" he then corrected himself, "people you love despite all the pain we're going through right now?" He then shrugged his shoulders as he temporarily stammered over his words. "I mean it doesn't even make sense! Your parents just died and everything! I know she's hurting just as much as you are but every time I tried to get her to talk about it, she shut me down. She became cold…"

The very mention of her parents brought Tights to tears swelling up. Not wanting to have Yamcha see her starting to cry, she fell back on the bed as well and wiped her face as they stared at the ceiling. "I really miss them…"

"I know you do." Acting without a thought, Yamcha's hands found its way to Tights' wrist. Softly rubbing her arm, he continued to speak. "Know that whenever you feel like talking to, I'm willing to listen. We all need someone to talk to - especially right now."

Tights then turned her head to look over to Yamcha. Staring at him as he gazed at the ceiling, it took a while despite the sudden silence for him to bring his attention toward her. As soon as his eyes locked onto hers, Tights felt a sudden wave of heat come over her, though it was more enticing than anything. Before Yamcha knew what hit him, Tights suddenly pressed her lips onto his.

Yamcha didn't know what to think of it. He was caught by surprise for a few seconds and froze. Tights pulled back, eyes wide, stuttering. "I-I'm sorry…I…" leaning up, she drove her hands against her face. "I'm sorry."

The two were going through a lot. As much as Yamcha loved fighting, even being trained by God and God's servant didn't bring him enough joy to take all the pain inducing events from replaying over and over in his head. They needed some kind of comfort - any comfort.

One of the reasons Yamcha didn't react was because it took him by surprise, but the biggest reason? The split second he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he was smooching with his girlfriend again.

"I should leave." Tights face was hot red.

Before Tights could get up and make her exit, a firm grip came around her arm. Yamcha pulled her back and kissed Tights with more passion than she had kissed him just movements earlier. The oxytocin flowing through their brains - the feeling that temporarily erased all the traumatic events that had been going on - was gone. And in that they took pleasure. And so, neither of them stopped. They even took it further. Sure, maybe it wasn't right or ethical. Bulma still never broke things off with Yamcha but her ways of dealing with her personal pain was the catalyst of Yamcha and Tights dealing with theirs - through one another.

* * *

On the look-out with the night making its horizon on Earth, Kami and Upa were both looking on down. Upa was mainly curious as to how Kami managed to see everything that was going on down below and Kami explained not only how he was a master at sensing ki, but just the divine powers he was given with being the Earth's guardian.

One topic led to another. Upa and Kami discussed many things but there was one subject Kami had been bothering to ask. Once a moment of silence came upon them, Kami cleared his throat and asked Upa one simple question.

"How do you feel in those moments of blur? Whenever you just move with such fluidity and bring yourself out of situations that seem as if you're going to lose?"

Upa's eyes went up; the kid went to thinking about it, going back as far as to when the instance occurred at the Tenkaichi Budokai and when it happened during his training on the look-out. It all felt like a blur to him and though he could feel a certain way, the boy wasn't capable of finding the proper ways to verbally express himself to a degree where Kami would perfectly comprehend his own perspective; so the kid just shrugged, saying, "I don't know."

"Do you feel as if you're thinking?" Kami continued to prod.

"Not really, no," Upa answered. "My dad always told me how important it is to use my head and how important it can also be to let my head just use me...kinda like how you and Mister Popo teach me. It's kinda like I don't feel nothing at all."

"It's been brought to my attention that you don't let anger, fear, or panic overcome you when it happens. I'm no scientist but if I had to perform my own hypothesis on what happens when you do this, it's that your brain and body performs at pique potential whenever you don't let your emotions get in the way, which is why you may not feel anything."

"Yeah," Upa put his arms behind his head. "I just don't know how to snap out of it."

"And you should never want to, especially in an important fight. You must be as tranquil as the heavens and as quick as the lightning from the skies."

"Is that how I'll be able to beat Son Goku?"

Kami paused, albeit briefly enough for Upa not to notice the temporary doubt that came into Kami's mind. Deep down, the Guardian of Earth knew that the only way for Upa to actually best Goku when the inevitable time came was to believe in himself and the only way to do that was to not spread even a bit of doubt in the young boy's impressionable mind. "Yes," Kami answered softly.

* * *

Bulma didn't even know what sleep was like nowadays. The battle that took place on Planet Mache did wear her out a bit and so she took a nap as they were on the ship to bring Raditz to prison. Her nap didn't last very long, though as the constant nightmares of her dead parents and horrible deeds done to her were enough to send her back to reality.

With her eyes shooting open, Bulma quickly calmed herself and casually looked to her side. Tyber was in control of the ship. Slain was behind them in a seat, eyes closed, resting as Raditz was across from him, cuffed.

"How far until we arrive?" Bulma asked, stretching and yawning.

The universally contagious yawn didn't get to Tyber as he maintained focus en route to their destination, blasting giant rocks while traversing through an asteroid shower. "Just a few more hours. I've been meaning to ask you something but didn't get the chance since you drifted off to sleep."

"Shoot."

"How did you know to grab his tail? I'm a Saiyan and even I didn't know that was such a weak spot for anyone." He had already put two and two together given how Bulma told a part of her story about her friend turned foe back on Earth being a Saiyan, but wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth. Unbeknownst to the two as they talked, Raditz was silently coming back to a state of consciousness, ears perking up as the two continued to converse.

"From back home on Earth," Bulma started, "there's a little boy just like him that I know; goes by the name of Goku and used to be a sweet, dumb kid who seemed unstoppable, but he told me how everytime someone grabbed his tail, he felt weak and queasy. I figured if either of them were truly alike since they had a tail, I had to take a shot at it."

Tyber scoffed. "Jako was given an assignment for Earth - meant to take care of a Saiyan child that was being sent there. I wasn't around at the time, though...I was just a baby myself. But Jako always spoke on how he took out a Saiyan child and well, looks like I get the truth now."

"If you guys are supposed to kill Saiyan children, how come you're in the Galactic Patrol?"

"From my understanding, all Saiyans established as lower-class citizens are sent off to planets considered frontier worlds, which are supposed to be easier to take care of for them to be sold off. Me? I wasn't just any lower-class - I was pathetic - probably not even wanted as an engineer on my homeworld so I was sent off to prove my worth, but they figured I'd probably fall to natural selection anyway. I can imagine them deeming me so pathetic that it wouldn't surprise them that one of their enemies - the Galactic Patrol - would feel pity for me, hmpf. I was fortunate enough for one of them to not follow protocol and take me in."

"Who?" Bulma asked.

Tyber's eyes narrowed. "That damn Merus."

* * *

The scouter that Raditz used wasn't just a device that could detect sentient life forms, but also a device used as a line of communication between he and his comrades. The two comrades of his, who were also fellow Saiyans, were listening in from the very start and even now. Despite Raditz's scouter being removed, it was being held by Tyber, who had been overheard during his conversation with Bulma.

The two Saiyans were both in an area of solitude, on a small island on a foreign world now clouded by the smoke of the burning corpses surrounding them.

The shorter of the two had his eyes closed with his back leaned up against a tree as he listened in on their conversation. The taller of the two snapped crispy legs off the burning corpses and smashed his teeth into them as he listened in.

"Can't lie," the taller Saiyan started, "this is some interesting info." He then started to chuckle. "Can't believe she called a Saiyan sweet; ever heard of something like that before, Vegeta? Maybe we should recruit the rascal."

Deciding he's had enough of their talk over the scouter, Vegeta cut the line of communication and slowly opened his eyes. "The last time I heard a Saiyan being called sweet, they died on the battle-field two weeks later. Sweet is for weaklings and we don't have room for any more. As you can tell, Nappa, we've wasted our time with Raditz."

"But with proper training?" Nappa suggested.

"There was one point in time where we both thought the same thing about Raditz," Vegeta replied. Realizing what Vegeta was saying, Nappa decided not to touch the subject any longer and leave it be. Once Vegeta's mind was stuck on a decision, there was no way he could convince him otherwise. "I just want to head back to headquarters for now."

"Eh…" Nappa started to rub the little bit of hair he had. "I don't think that'd be a very good idea."

Curious, Vegeta asked, "And why's that?"

"Freeza won't be very happy to find out that one of our men's been captured by the stupid Galactic Patrol - looks bad on him. And for us to not even consider busting him out makes us look we-"

"I get it."

Vegeta sighed as he rubbed his temple. The Saiyan warrior quite frankly didn't give a damn how Freeza felt, but the mere thought of the constant subtle verbal degradation from Freeza regarding these circumstances started to give Vegeta one big migraine already; he didn't want to deal with it, and he had to acknowledge that Nappa made a fair point.

"Fine, we're to trace Raditz's scouter to their location once they land." Grabbing a remote from inside his armored chest plate, Vegeta tapped a few buttons prior to putting it up. "Send a message to Dodoria and Zarbon that we'll be a little longer than expected."

With their space pods hovering over them, Nappa's lips curled into a toothy grin. Truth be told, he just wanted to get a crack at the Galactic Patrolman that managed to take down Raditz despite being so weak. Part of him feels like they got off on luck, but there was another part of him that felt like they were a bit more challenging than they let off. Regardless, the fantasy of him knocking their heads off was the only thing he found true joy in. "Alright, then! Let's get this show on the road."


	16. Itching for Excitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku goes on to recruit more potential cyborgs for Gero; one of his recruits is balanced as one of the two Goku attacks is saved by a familiar face without him knowing; Bulma meets a galactic patrol member who intends on helping to keep Raditz incarcerated as they battle his two comrades superior to he.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Itching for Excitement**

* * *

The Red Ribbon Army had one sole goal that drew them to insane power: control over the Earth. They hoped to be able to use the mystical Dragon Balls and wish for power, but the chances of that happening now were much more...slim. Goku knew that this was the main goal, even after the Red Ribbon Army fell to Piccolo. Gero hoped to be able to carry this on, but he couldn't help but imagine why.

Stuck in Gero's laboratory, with nothing to do, Goku thought to himself much. The thoughts of those he used to be friends with were pushed aside without much difficulty - not because of any kind of regret, but because he didn't have any attachments toward them anymore. Now, he wondered just how exactly Gero intended on taking Earth as his own entire domain. The one thing that Gero loved to do was create Androids, cyborgs, and robots. It didn't take long for number 9 to realize that Gero hoped to take the Earth by storm with his very own army of Cyborgs and androids.

Hoping to be able to be a great aid to this idea, Goku approached Gero from behind as he worked on the unconscious Piccolo Daimao.

"What is it, number 9?"

"I know the most important thing to you is taking the world over and you want to make your own band of creations first, but the process it will take you to do that will be much longer if you work on them and go looking on your own; I think it would be best for me to go recruit people, don't you agree?" Of course, Goku was appealing to Gero's ideals, but this was mainly the child's way of getting the hell out so he could go and seek some form of altercation; he was bored, and despite lacking any form of moral compass, his native blood still urged him to fight something. It was damn near an unfixable itch and he needed any excuse to get back out there. "I know what you're doing - you're making your own family. I can help with that."

Gero didn't respond as he looked into codings on his computer. With number 9 just hanging around did make him a little paranoid as he wondered if the child often thought of stabbing him in the back. To send him out and have him doing something to help drive his mission would be a good service. "First off, it's not a family I'm creating - it's an army. I'm going to reform the Red Ribbon Army and then take over the world."

"So can I go or not?" Goku asked. The boy's patience had already been hanging on by a slight thread. With no answer to his question, Goku got straight to the point. His tail wagged side to side. He felt as if he'd go crazy if he didn't slam his fist into someone's face at least once.

Gero sighed. "You can do your best. If you bring me back someone weak and fragile, you'll just be wasting our time and I'll kill them."

Goku's tail twitched - a hint of excitement. As soon as Gero told him yes, the boy already turned around and started to make his way out.

* * *

It was an unfortunate thing for Piccolo to come back, but fortunately for society, his reappearance wasn't bad enough to crumble the entire economy and force people to work from the ground up to make civilization whole again. Slowly and with precaution, people turned back to their normal lives; those who worked hard went to work, and those who simply sat on their butts and let the cash roll in did just that. And as for the anomalies of the world, they continued on with their own routines as well.

Lapis and Lazuli were young adolescents living a life that the majority of teenagers would envy. With their constant scheming and scamming, their recent job with robbing the world martial arts tournament announcer and taking all his money was more than enough for them to live peacefully and lavishly.

Located in one of the most luxurious homes of West City, Lazuli did her make-up in the living room in a mirror as Lapis sat on the couch, tossing a baseball up and constantly catching it, obviously bored. The only reason that they didn't bring any attention to themselves was because of the recent tragedy with Piccolo coming back from wherever the hell he came from. People were so concerned with themselves that nobody cared that a couple of teens bought one of the most expensive homes in West City.

"Do you find it strange we've bought a home that was supposed to get blown up with the entire city by some demon who was running around over 300 years ago?" Lapis asked.

Lazuli, uninterested in talking, replied, "Ahuh."

After catching the baseball one last time, Lapis leans over as he's sitting and sets the ball on the table in front of him. "I'm bored, sis. We have everything we could have wanted and we can do whatever we want, but it doesn't feel like there's any fun in it - it feels like chasing this was the best part of it all. Now it's just like now what…"

Lazuli could tell something was up with her twin brother. For the past week, he had been huffing and puffing out of nowhere whenever he was in the same vicinity as her. It was obvious he was bored, but maybe because she figured that he just sat around all day. She had a feeling that her brother wanted to jump back into the streets, but she wasn't too keen on that idea personally. "Well, this is perfect for me. No more risking our lives and putting other people in danger. We won't have any more unfortunate incidents that can get either us or someone else killed…" she then paused and looked at Lapis through the mirror. "Like that old man a few years ago."

"So? I'm missing excitement - I want to do something fun! Let's go do something, Lazuli - anything."

This caused the siblings to go back and forth. Lapis wanted to go out and more than likely get into trouble while Lazuli desired to do the exact opposite and remain home, getting herself pretty for whatever vain reason. This continued on for a few minutes with Lapis giving her detailed reason after reason as to why they should just do something, even though it was all bullshit. Still, he was the most stubborn person she knew and it was inevitable that she acquiesced.

* * *

Lapis and Lazuli's shake ups usually tended to be street work, but Lapis decided to change things up a bit. Instead of camouflaging into the darkness late night on street corners and alley ways behind the street lights, the two of them had drove to a nearby what used to be considered a hunting ground - now a playground for poachers.

It was on the outskirts of the city. With recent events having transpired, many people didn't enjoy going outside as much. The twin brother of the two, while in the driver's seat on a little hill. Lapis, picking up binoculars, looked through, spotting a truck filled with ice chests, bags, as well as weapon supplies. A smirk curled onto his face.

Lazuli, feet on the dashboard as she did her nails, made it quite apparent as to how uninterested she was in this little venture. "So what's going on here?"

"We're gonna bag us some poachers," Lapis told her.

"Poachers?" Lazuli's neck came back as she squinted her face. The stupid look coming from his sister made Lapis scoff. Of course she wouldn't understand.

"One good horn from any animal will get these guys a good bit of money. Now imagine them consistently getting more and more along with other things. I'm sure they're on the road a lot, always poaching, so you know they keep their money with them." He started to rub his hands after he put down the binoculars. "See, we go to their truck, take anything valuable, wait for them, shake them down, and shake out anything else we can before we dip."

"They'll see our faces," Lazuli pointed out.

"They won't even notice us." Pulling the handle of the car door, a click enables the driving side to open. Lazuli follows suit. In her bra is a small revolver as Lapis has a glock holstered. "Let's go."

The twins quietly made their way down, their eyes locked on the truck that held all the valuables. Lazuli let her brother take the lead. After all, she didn't want to do this in the first place and was just going with the motion so that when this was over, she could relax. The closer they got, the more confident her brother grew as they were going by undetected. But for Lazuli, something was off; she had spotted a rifle lying on the ground not too far away from the truck. She knew not much about poachers, but they always kept the weapons they were going to use to poach with them. Someone could have gotten the drop on them already?

Once they were down, Lapis and Lazuli remained crouched down and hurried to the back of the truck. With their noses just poking over the tailgate of the truck, a chuckle came from Lapis. "We've hit the jack pot."

Rustling from the bushes had immediately caught their attention. The two got down quickly. Lazuli, thinking on her toes, crawled under the truck and used her elbows and knees to move further up in order to get a better look at this person approaching them. As for Lapis, he took in a deep, quiet breath as he drew his weapon from his holster and covered half of his face with his bandanna.

Lapis listened keenly. The man took a step every few seconds. Groans and silent mumbles escaped his lips as he drug his feet across the ground. It was initially hard for Lazuli to make out the scene, but the closer the man got, the more visible his situation of terror became. One shoe was torn and soaked in blood as the other was missing. His foot was visibly broken and hanging. Once he reached the front of his truck, the man fell down on one knee, heaving heavily. Lazuli's eyes widened at the scene. Lapis, curious, silently got down as well and looked from underneath the truck. The twins both spotted a small figure slowly approaching the injured man from behind, straight out of a horror movie.

"Your or your friend wouldn't make very good converts," the assailant spoke. "I guess I have to kill you both."

That voice. It sent a chill up the spines of Lazuli and Lapis - especially the former. Turning around as much as he could, the poacher began to beg and plead for his life. A bright light of energy derived from the palm of the attacker, revealing his face to Lapis and Lazuli. The voice was enough, but seeing Goku's face - it struck their hearts with fear. They knew only just a sample of what he was capable of in the tournament, though they left before shit hit the fan. They didn't think he'd be some murderer. The best they could hope for was that he was putting an end to poachers, but it didn't seem to be the case judging by what he had said just moments prior.

After being struck by Goku, a short, yet horrible yelp escaped the man's mouth. His body dropped down to the floor. Lapis and Lazuli decided to remain quiet in hopes that he would just leave them.

Goku approached the dead body, grabbed it, and chucked it behind him into the woods to leave him for the scavengers. With his hand cupping the front bottom of the truck, Lazuli covers her mouth with her hands as her other hand nears her hidden weapon.

"I can smell you both."

The truck flipped up on itself from Goku merely flicking his wrist. Lazuli looked back in horror as the screams coming from her brother was because of his feet being crushed by it. She drew her weapon and shot, but the bullet was swatted away by Goku's hand. He proceeded to grab Lazuli and punch her in the stomach to knock the wind out of her. Upon tossing her to the side, the blonde was rendered unconscious.

Goku looked over to Lapis. The adolescent was trying so hard not to scream that he bit his bottom lip to the point of where his teeth was covered in blood. This got no reaction out of Goku. Though Lapis tried to move the truck, it was fruitless. The thought of ending him right then and there came to number 9, but he didn't. Watching as Goku turned around to capture Lazuli, Lapis howled and screamed for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He walked off into the black, which brought tears to the young man's eyes.

He cried, screamed, and groaned until he passed out. With at least one of them appearing to be in proper form, Goku decided to take Lazuli and left Lapis to die under the weight of the truck that flattened a portion of his feet.

Still, that didn't mean he was going to die there.

Someone decided to go against Kami's advice. The young Upa was being told of what Goku was doing and couldn't just sit back and watch. Yes, he was no match, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be capable of saving at least one. With Lapis knocked out, Upa removed the truck from on top of him and decided to carry the twin back to the look-out as fast as his chubby feet could carry him.

* * *

As for Goku, he had never saw Gero as elated in a while since he started working on Piccolo. Bringing forth a young, promising woman who could also be converted was just what Gero needed.

Lazuli was strapped down to a metal cold table, sedated by Gero's medicine on a schedule that would render her to practically be put in a coma for as long as he remained consistent with sedating her.

"So, what do you think?" Goku asked.

Gero had his spine pressed against his desk as he rubbed his chin. Lazuli, unlike Piccolo, was just any other normal person. Piccolo, despite being an alien like Goku, was much more complex genetically than any other creation he's ever worked on. Goku was fairly simple due to the fact that his genetic make-up, though while different, is so insanely synonymous to earthlings - like apes. It would do Gero well to take a break from Piccolo and work on Lazuli before he went back to what he considered to be a great creation.

"I think at this rate, the new Red Ribbon Army will be up and running in no time." Turning around to go to his computer, Gero snapped his fingers at Goku. The young cyborg approached Gero from behind with his eyes locked onto Gero's fingers, which were pointing at the screen of his computer.

"I have a task for you; bring him back to me. Now I'm sure you remember this one. He hasn't come back. He, unlike you and the current experiments I am working on, is a failure. I want him brought back to me."

Goku's eyes were fixated on a design that consisted of the android before him - the one he called eighter. His countenance was emotionless; the friendship that Goku used to have with eighter was long gone now, given that the old Goku was gone.

"Consider it done."

* * *

"He's the boy from the tournament - the one Chun exposed for cheating."

Lapis was allowed to rest further as a heavy fever started to come over him. He was far too weak to even eat, which prevented him from being able to digest a senzu. Still, Mister Popo made sure to care for him until he was strong enough so that he could be brought back to health. Upa, Kami, Popo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien all watched Lapis from a distance.

"Had Goku caught wind of you, you realized you'd be dead by now, don't you?" Yamcha scolded. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Upa remained silent. Kami, who was in the corner of the room, made hard eye-contact with him. The two just so happened to be talking and Kami revealed Goku's next move as he kept his eyes on everything. Upa jumped the gun and went down there in an effort to save them. Only he and Kami knew this.

"We've already lost friends," Puar told Upa. "We can't lose you, too."

"Before you go out to make a boneheaded decision like that again, you must tell us," Tien advised.

"I know!" Upa shouted. His fists were shaking as his eyes didn't leave the sleeping twin brother of Lazuli. "I just did what I believe is right - I couldn't just leave him to die! I know I wouldn't take on Goku, okay!? I know, but we can help him help us - to help us bring the world back to what it should be!" Upa turned around to face his peers. "All of us have a reason to hate Goku. You all use those reasons to seek out justice and vengeance. He just witnessed his sister get kidnapped. He's going to want it more than anything in the world. We MUST come through for him."

"Hindsight is 20/20," Kami commented. "Had you not intervened like you did, knowing you could have saved him, you'd be kicking yourself for not doing so. You did the right thing, Upa. But please...just don't put your life at risk ever again. We can't have that."

Upa understood, though he didn't say anything and just left the room. With all the constant pain that was being bestowed upon people, the suppressed anger didn't start to surface until now. He was just a kid; he should be at home, having fun and still learning from his father, but no. The red ribbon army took that away. They also took a great kid and hero away and turned him into the worst possible monster. Upa needed to meditate. He needed to remain focused on the objective - to bring the world back to peace. And even hopefully, bring Goku back.

* * *

The fact that Bulma and the others managed to capture a Saiyan would be something to easily boost their reputation in the Galactic Patrol. She just wished she had another sample of katchin to use for her battles, but her other advancements in technology for the patrol proved to be enough to hold a being considered to be one of the most formidable foes in the universe - a Saiyan.

They were just moments away from their destination, nearing the planet's stratosphere. She was just woken up from a little nap when they were in the atmosphere. She did her best to get as much rest as she could because she knew for a fact that her comrades wouldn't allow her to rest with the constant celebration that was sure to come.

Tyber let the ship function in autopilot so that he could get up. Grabbing Raditz's scouter, he looked over it. He knew of such designs, but to actually hold one himself? All the other scouters collected by the Galactic Patrol - though very few - were in inventory and was not allowed to be touched as they were studied on by the top engineers of the patrol as well as scientists.

"Your worst mistake was not crushing that thing to bits when you had the chance," Raditz chuckled. "My comrades are more than likely just minutes behind you all. They will slaughter you all and rescue me, hehehehe."

"That's what we were hoping for," Tyber said as he crushed the scouter to bits. This got a confused look out of Raditz, who didn't expect their now so obvious death wish to be apart of their game plan.

"You're idiots if you believe you can stand up to two superior Saiyans!" Raditz hissed. "If it weren't for these energy sapping shackles, you'd all be under my boot!"

Slain came from a back room of the ship with a cup of water in hand. "If that were the case, then we wouldn't be alive to have this conversation right now; we'd be dead and you'd be on your merry way back to your boss."

Raditz growled. "Our people has murdered enough galactic patrol over the years - you're nothing compared to us."

The back and forth going on between Raditz, Tyber, and Slain is blocked out by Bulma, who notices something is amiss. The planet they're landing on isn't anything like the planet of which the galactic prison was held. As soon as they landed, Bulma rushed to the exit, where she spotted only one person waiting for them.

Bulma waited for Slain and Tyber to arrive with Raditz in front of them both. "You two owe me an explanation. What the hell are we doing here!? And who is he!?"

"That's Merus," Slain answered Bulma. "Our top Galactic Patrol agent."

"Hahahaha," Raditz roared with laughter as he was pushed off the railing. "This is obvious bait for Vegeta and Nappa! This such an idiotic move! Your disappointment will be immeasurable when they don't get their cheeks pierced by the bait you've got hooked for them! None of you will live to tell the tale of what's going to soon be your inevitable demise!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Tyber said. "Merus is the top patrolman for a reason. He's managed to use the little free time he has on his hands to help Bul- I mean, us out."

"He can be a god amongst your platoon for all I care," Raditz sassed. "He's still going to die."

Merus ignores Raditz's supposed prophecies and speaks to Slain, who has Raditz in custody. "The capsule building here to set him in is 8 kilometers west of here. You'll see it after a short moment of flight."

Slain nodded and gripped Raditz by his unruly hair as he flew over to where he was meant to place Raditz. Out in the distance, Raditz laughs like a mad man, expressing how once they're all dead, he'll gladly pay his little brother a visit on Earth, which immediately caught Bulma's attention.

In an attempt to ease her, Merus placed his hands on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Bulma."

"Please explain what's going on here."

Though Slain and Tyber were the ones acting as oblivious as possible, Merus didn't see the reason in lying, so he told the truth. "The higher ups of the Galactic Patrol pretty much knows your situation on Earth - we've just been trying to devise a plan to save it. Truth be told, it's one of our members' fault that a Saiyan is still alive there, wreaking havoc on your world. One mistake of a member is our whole mistake. We're doing everything we can to do right by your people - even if that means not following proper protocol. The Galactic King's given us the thumbs up. I promise you we'll help you make this right." He knew, after all, despite their efforts, and regardless of success or failure, she would appreciate them doing this not only just for their past mistakes, but just for her as well.

That was the last thing Bulma expected to say the least. All of this training, going after the Saiyans...they were undoubtedly mentally and physically preparing her for the hell that was awaiting her back on Earth. It was too clear to her now. Before she could respond, Slain called out to Merus on the line.

"Two ships spotted; expected to land 1,500 kilometers south east."

"That's our cue," Merus said. "Let's go." He didn't waste any time and activated his rocket boots to propel him in the direction of where the Saiyans were expected to land. Bulma, feeling a bit more at ease, followed suit from behind.

* * *

As for the two Saiyans, one of them had the thought of slaughtering a group of Galactic Patrolmen on his mind. He wanted to give them a true taste of Saiyan power.

But for Vegeta, he didn't see this as anything but a clean up job - a way to clean up his reputation. The fact that Raditz allowed himself to get captured by a weakling of the idiotic Galactic Patrol was embarrassing for not only Raditz, but his crew. He already pictured the banter he'd get from those such as Cui and any other fool that believed themselves to be on equal footing with the Saiyans.

As Vegeta and Nappa land, they get a call over the scouter from Dodoria. Once their doors hatch open, Dodoria is already speaking.

" _Remember, your goal here isn't to have fun. It isn't to bask in the glory of what you claim to be Saiyan power - it's no monkey business. You are all a vital representation of the Freeza Force. Not ensuring Raditz is brought back alive is an insult to not only the organization, but to Lord Freeza. Failure is inexcusable. Fail...and the punishment will be severe. I promise you._ "

Vegeta scoffed once the message was cut. Nappa, on the other hand, didn't appear to be worried in the slightest. He pounded his fists together with a toothy grin. "All this talk I've heard about the galactic patrol. I believe it's about time we've humbled them anyway, Vegeta."

Though Vegeta couldn't care less, he understood where Nappa was coming from. "Agreed. They do need to be humbled. The fact that they captured a Saiyan from the Freeza Force has more than likely gassed their heads up. It's time we pop the balloon of confidence."

The two Saiyans spot a few people flying their way. Vegeta's expression remains nonchalant as Nappa grows more excited. "It's about time they pay for all the Saiyan children they've slaughtered!"

Vegeta simply crossed his arms. "Hmpf!"

Not like he cared anyway.


	17. Next Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Nappa go toe to toe with the top Galactic Patrol members

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Next Stop**

* * *

Two Saiyans hoping to uphold their prestigious reputation by slaughtering the ones to capture Raditz stood across from Merus, Tyber, and Bulma. The shorter of the two galactic mercenaries didn't show much investment in this little showdown, but Nappa personally just couldn't wait to get his fists soaked in their blood. Never in her life had Bulma seen someone so hungry for violence.

"We wouldn't be doing this if not for you, Bulma," Merus reminded her. "Jaco failed his task on Earth and we must rectify that. And if you truly want to help, then it's in your best interest to get a better grasp at understanding a Saiyan by fighting others. This is only part of your training."

"All that whispering over there does nothing but help prolong your ability to breathe but a while longer," Vegeta said loudly enough for them to hear. "You all have something that belongs to us."

"Don't you mean someone?" Tyber inquired.

"A tool is a tool," Vegeta replied. "And the tool that you captured is most definitely a tool for putting himself in the situation to be held captive by you weaklings."

"And you both will be feeling all the more dumb when all three of you are in the same predicament," Tyber gloated.

"Of course the one with the big mouth would be a fellow Saiyan," Nappa pointed out as he laughed, getting a snarl out of Tyber.

"Not that it matters," Vegeta said. "They all die the same." Uncrossing his arms, Vegeta's eyebrows also narrow. Usually, being a Saiyan meant that he craved battle. He loved every second of it - especially when he had the advantage over someone he considered a worthy opponent. Despite none of the galactic patrol holding a light to him in comparison to raw power, Vegeta would love nothing more to pummel their faces in, but he knew that time was of the essence under these unprecedented circumstances. "I'm sure the longer we take, the more of a scolding we'll be getting. I'll retrieve Raditz. You take care of these pests."

"Hehehe!" Nappa cracked his neck. "As you wish, prince."

Seeing Vegeta take off as quickly as he did catches everyone's eye. One moment he was there, and the next he simply wasn't.

"We have to go help Sla-!"

Merus grabbed both Tyber and Bulma by the back of their armor and tossed them to the side prior to getting out of the way in an effort to avoid Nappa's sudden charge. Bulma and Tyber both looked over at the back of this hulk of a Saiyan, wide-eyed at the insane speed. Had they not been rescued by Merus, then their heads would be rolling off their shoulders before they had the chance to register just what in the hell was going on.

Merus' hard stare was cold enough to send Nappa in a state of hypothermia. The matter was dire now. As much as he wanted to go off and help Slain, they still had one problem to take care of.

"Not too shabby," Nappa complimented as he turned around. "You dodged that. Nice. I know for sure that you two aren't nearly fast enough to avoid me since you struggled with Raditz...but it wouldn't hurt to double check." He went to click his scouter. "Seven, eight hundred sixty-seven...and…" Nappa started to squint his eyes. "What is this?" He clicked his scouter over and over again, hoping to get a proper reading from Merus.

Seeing the opportunity, Merus was quick to draw his gun and fire right at Nappa's scouter, blasting it to bits and pieces. Howls of pain come from Nappa as he clutches his left eye, which has nothing but shards of his scouter pressed into it. Blood leaking down was the obvious sign that it got him exactly where Merus wanted.

"Good shot," Tyber complimented as he got back on his feet.

"I just bought us some time," Merus said. Nearing his finger near a button on his utility belt, he gave Bulma and Tyber both a non-verbal heads up. "We use the battle suit Bulma built for us and we get the job done quick. Our best bet is to anger him and make him fight sloppy. Then...we use seize the perfect moment." They had to be quick about this, especially if they wanted to finish Nappa in time to go and save Slain's life.

Still clutching his eye as he let huffs of pure rage exit his mouth, Nappa looks back to the three people he's been wanting to kill since he laid eyes on them. Suddenly, the three of them took different appearances.

In his many conquests as a warrior, Nappa has seen things similar to this a few times. Bulma, Tyber, and Merus had themselves covered in the strongest nickel titanium alloy that they could find - specifically colored white and purple with their insignia on their chest. Their eyes beamed a bright, white light as their chest had one as well. Sure, it was nowhere near as strong as any katchin armored suit that Bulma had made in the past thanks to Jaco sticking his neck out for her, but it was capable of a much higher source of solar energy given the tools that they had over at headquarters.

"Oh? You think a little battle suit will help you win this fight!?" Nappa clenched his fists and planted his boots hard into the ground. Pieces of glass remained stuck in his eye but the burning anger was more than enough to numb the pain. He was going to rip them apart, limb from limb. Focusing on his energy, the ground began to shake as a dark yellow aura surrounded Nappa's vascular frame.

Bulma, Tyber, and Merus all remained unperturbed. Once the ground was done shaking, Nappa shot over to them all again. A loud whining sound came from the feet of their battle suits prior to them all shooting up into the sky simultaneously, just avoiding Nappa once more.

The bald Saiyan's eyes went to the first person he spotted - Tyber. Firing blast after blast for Nappa was enough to hold the bald Saiyan back temporarily, but he was persistent on getting to Tyber. His focus was so much on him that he practically forgot about the others. A blast from his back caused him to grab for his stricken spot, growling in aggravation as smoke derived from the hit area.

Turning around, Nappa was showing his teeth as he seared. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

But a kick directly to the back of the neck from Merus had Nappa crashing down right into the ground at free fall speeds. A crater had been formed down below and the Saiyan was quick to retaliate with three consecutive blasts, all aimed for one person each.

"Now's our chance to see what your technology is really made up of, Bulma!" Tyber shouted.

Given Bulma's past experience with fighting Goku in the Tenkaichi Budokai and seeing all the possible creations she could come up with subsequent to being inducted into the Galactic patrol, she truly put her mind to work - so much that she was practically considered the genius of all geniuses.

So they all truly got to see what Bulma's suits were made up. Each of them both stuck their hands out, stretching their fingers wide out far enough to activate a palm opening sequence from their suits, which they sucked in Nappa's ki attacks. The bright light on their chests illuminated to great extreme heights as their battle armors started to vibrate violently.

"What the hell is going on!?" Tyber asked, almost in a panic.

"It's almost too much energy!" Bulma replied. "We can't let it continue to charge - fire now!"

* * *

Raditz, imprisoned in a capsule block the size of a house, remained with his face pressed up against the only piece of glass from inside. Slain stood there and did nothing but keep an eye on the Saiyan in custody, ignoring his boasting and insults. All Raditz did was talk smack about how he was going to escape, that Slain and his friends would die by their hands - that they stood no chance.

With the ears he had, it was hard to not listen to the expletives that were uttered from Raditz's untamed mouth.

"You really need to shut up," Slain told Raditz.

"Oh, so now you speak?" Raditz chuckled. "What ya got to say, then? All that time silent, I'm sure you've been taking on what to retort with."

"Nothing nearly as obnoxious," Slain answered as he turned to face Raditz through the glass window. "The Saiyan that was sent to Earth, my comrades home-planet, is doing what you Saiyans all do - wreak havoc. One of our members didn't do their job right and because of him, the people there are suffering. We are helping our comrade to get to know you Saiyans before we send her off back with the sole objective of killing him. Not only that, but getting you is also a bonus. You will be spending the rest of your life in jail."

The entire time Raditz was mouthing off to Slain while he was ignored, the long-haired Saiyan was confident in himself, albeit it was very noticeable that he was angry. Allowing himself to be captured by a couple of galactic patrol members weaker than he was not only an insult to his intelligence, but an insult to the representation of his Saiyan crew, as well as the Freeza Force. All of it needed to be made right, as a way to show his capture was nothing more than a fluke.

But now? Raditz was no longer frustrated. All that anger had been let go. His lips were curled and his face was beaming full of delight - a very sinister delight. Slain immediately noticed the look, but couldn't tell why the sudden change from anger to a content, nonchalant expression.

"Too bad you won't be getting that bonus."

Raditz looked into Slain's soul. Not once did the Saiyan blink. Raditz observed the idle look coming from the Namekian just moments prior to his pupils widening and beginning to shake in absolute shock. The smoke that emitted from the hole in his chest brought Slain to look down, but not Raditz. He continued to look him right in his eyes until the Namekian fell over on his knees and croaked.

Vegeta descended down onto land and did not bother in wasting any time. He blasted the door that had been locked from the outside. Raditz exited the building with the shackles over his arms and wrists separated as much as possible. Vegeta removed them from Raditz's worry by blasting the chain that held them together with a small bit of energy.

"I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am," Raditz told Vegeta with a smile. Closing his fist, Raditz closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. "I feel my power coming back already."

"Now's not the time to get caught up in bliss. Nappa ought to have taken care of them weaklings by now. We've called a ship for you as soon as we figured you'd be landing here. It should arrive in just a few more minutes from one of the closest planets that Freeza owns." Vegeta raised his hand to reach his scouter.

Before he could click the device and make an attempt at contacting Nappa, Raditz interrupted him. "I've got some news that I think you might want to hear."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Okay."

"You remember how I have a little brother that was sent to some distant planet called Earth? Turns out that one of these clowns are from there and escaped Earth to join the Galactic Patrol hoping that they can get strong enough to take on Kakarot."

"Is that so?" Vegeta placed one hand on his hip. "I was quite certain you made it crystal clear that your brother wouldn't be anything more than a liability."

"Well, yes, bu-"

"And now that I think about it, I do recall you explaining how Kakarot was still in a nursing capsule for far too long just moments before he was sent off before the meteor collided. Given what you've said in the past, Kakarot is nothing more than a lower-class. What use would he be to us truly? Our errand boy?"

"I know, but listen, Vegeta." The prince was obviously getting impatient and Raditz observed this by how Vegeta crossed his arms and started to lightly tap his foot. "I was under the impression that Kakarot wouldn't even survive being out there; I mean after all, he's a bottom-tier low-level since he spent so long in the nursing capsule, but he's causing so much hell on Earth that one of the planet's indigenous people has resorted to joining the Galactic Patrol. Think about it, Vegeta. They need the Galactic Patrol to help erase Kakarot out of the picture? He might just be stronger than we think and could be a great asset to our team. It'd make up for at least one of the losses we've had over the years, any how."

Vegeta was completely against the idea. Even if Kakarot was stronger than they expected, it didn't mean he'd be anything useful at all. Raditz himself was considered an upper-level combatant when he had been observed after birth and yet he allowed himself to be captured by the feeble galactic patrol. Going with his train of thought, Kakarot was born with much less potential than his older brother. If Raditz were to get himself into such dilemmas, then Kakarot joining their squad would be the total opposite of an asset.

But he didn't get to explain himself. Vegeta's scouter alerted he and Raditz of someone approaching.

"Heh," Raditz smiled, crossing his arms. "Looks like Nappa's finally done."

"That's not Nappa…"

Just before them, Bulma, Tyber, and Merus all arrived in their battle suits. The first thing they all noticed was Slain's dead body lying behind the two Saiyans.

"Slain!"

Not thinking clearly, Bulma's feet began to move in the direction of where Slain was seen dead. Merus acted quickly and placed one hand just below her bosom, getting Bulma to stop in her tracks. "No. We can't allow ourself to be distracted from the main objective."

Tyber didn't appear all shaken up akin to Merus, but the both of them were hurting at the loss. "Don't worry, Bulma. We'll be sure to give him a proper burial."

Raditz howled with laughter as he took a few steps forward and spoke. "You won't get the chance of giving him a proper burial when I lay you all down at your final resting place right here and now!"

Vegeta could tell Raditz was insanely keen on getting payback. Quite frankly, he'd be eager to get another crack at them as well if they were to bestow such embarrassment upon him, but he didn't concern himself with Raditz's humbled ego. From what he realized, they were all alive and Nappa wasn't around. "Where's Nappa?" he asked. "There's no way either of you could have possibly been able to take care of him."

Opening the palm of his right hand, a brown, furry tail dropped right by Tyber's feet. "He's taken care of."

Raditz and Vegeta both looked on in shock as Nappa's tail twitched every few seconds while on the ground. Vegeta was left momentarily speechless as Raditz was in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Raditz barked. "There's no way in hell you could have managed to stand up to Nappa! No single soul outside the Freeza Force could manage to lay waste to a mid-class Saiyan soldier on the verge of elite status."

"He's dead," Merus confirmed. "His anger got the best of him and he got sloppy. All we did was wait for the perfect opportunity."

As shocked as Vegeta was, he didn't allow himself to show just how taken aback he was by this. Taking a few steps forward, Vegeta began to laugh in an effort to disguise his disappointment. "So even my best man couldn't stand up to you, huh? I guess your reputation doesn't precede yourselves after all."

"We don't have much juice left, guys," Tyber whispered, referring to the energy they had left for their battle suits.

"Let's get this over with." Clicking the same button to activate his battle suit sequence, Merus allowed his real body be revealed. No longer was he clad in the battle-suit, but his normal attire. "Bulma, Tyber, stand back. I'll take care of this."

Vegeta chuckled. "Raditz, you stand back as well. Don't do anything and don't try anything unless I give you the green light. Understood?"

With a cold sweat running down the side of his face, Raditz nodded as he backed away further to let Vegeta be swallowed in the spotlight. "Understood."

Merus drew his weapon and fired for Vegeta. The Saiyan was quick to backhand the blast away and started to retaliate with one of his own, only to pause at the sight of his target no longer being in the spot he last stood. With Vegeta's scouter giving him a heads up, he turned around as he swung his leg, only for it to get caught. Using the momentum against Vegeta, Merus tossed the Saiyan prince into the sky, drew his weapon once more, and started to fire away.

Vegeta was quick to regain his balance and retaliate with ki attacks of his own. Raditz, Bulma, and Tyber all just got out of the way as a heap of smoke was being built up from the countless attacks.

Merus was running through the barrage of energy attacks coming for him. As time went on, Vegeta was getting even more frustrated due to not being able to strike his target. Merus was swift and agile and with an expressionless mien; he meant business. The top ranked Galactic Patrolman hopped off the tippy toes of his feet and kicked one of Vegeta's energy blasts right back at him.

Vegeta blocked his attack by covering his face. Immediately after securing his own protection, Vegeta swiped at the smoke right before him. But one solid punch from Merus was enough to have Vegeta's eyes on the verge of poking out. The Saiyan, while clutching his stomach, fell down to his knees, wheezing for air, and unable to catch his breath.

"I-I couldn't see him…" Raditz muttered under his breath. "I couldn't see a damn thing…" His body got cold. There was no way this was happening. He went to click for his scouter, but only ended up poking himself in the corner of the eye because his scouter had been destroyed by Tyber earlier. All Raditz could so was scowl as he watched Vegeta struggle. As much as he wanted to help, he'd only be getting himself killed. Sure enough, Vegeta wouldn't blame him for that. At least he hoped. Though Vegeta wasn't the kind of guy to want unsolicited help, there were still times where it was necessary - at least there used to be.

Merus stood above the coughing Saiyan Prince. Vegeta seemed like he had a bad case of tuberculosis and stage 4 lung cancer by how horribly he coughed, to the point where he vomited, even with a bit of blood.

"I can take out your entire organization in a split second without notice," Merus told Vegeta quietly enough for only them two to hear. "Your best option right here and now is to just surrender and accept your fate of prison."

"A-Accept...m-my...fate?" Vegeta coughed even more as he struggled to get back up on his two feet. Wiping the vomit from his mouth, Vegeta could be seen barely able to stand as he wobbled. His vision was blurry, but most of all, he was angry. "No…" The Saiyan prince started to tremble. With the ground shaking and dark clouds coming above them, Vegeta began to charge his power. "I-I won't. I won't!" He then exploded, showing his true power. "NOT TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Lightning struck just in their vicinity. Raditz, Bulma, and Tyber all had to maintain their balance even while in the sky due to Vegeta's crazy strength. But as for Merus? He remained standing and completely unfazed despite being within just 5 yards of the Saiyan.

Merus raised his hand and deflected the wave of energy Vegeta attempted to fire and catch him by surprise with at point blank range. Vegeta, being consumed by his own attack, slid across the ground and into the capsule building that Raditz had been trapped in just moments earlier. The entire structure crashed on top of Vegeta.

"I'm through playing games," Merus warned Vegeta. "Your last chance to surrender is here and now."

All the rubble had been reduced to absolute bits once Vegeta's power caused it all to convert into pure dust. Vegeta's armor was a bit burnt and had a few cracked pieces. He put a lot of power into that attack, though fortunately for him, not all of it. Still, it didn't take away from the fact that he was insanely pissed.

"There's no way you should be this strong!" Vegeta growled. He clicked his cracked scouter in hopes of getting a reading, but the damage done to the device rendered it no longer functionable. Hissing as he tossed the scouter to the ground and stomping on it, Vegeta barked at Merus, telling him, "A Saiyan's might is far more than what you think it to be!" Looking over to Raditz, he called for his services. "ITS TIME TO SHOW HIM TRUE SAIYAN MIGHT!"

Seeing Vegeta getting manhandled caused Raditz to go into a near panic. It made sense as to why they managed to take care of Nappa so easily at this point. But for Vegeta to remind him to unleash their true power? Raditz was all for it. Opening his right hand, Raditz concentrated greatly on generating a pure, white ball of ki. He let out an exasperated sigh once it came to fruition, sweating even.

"You all die here."

Raditz tossed the ball into the air and closed his fist. "BURST OPEN AND MIX!"

Both Raditz and Vegeta relish in the light being given off to them from above. Their faces are pure blood-lust as their teeth turn into fangs.

"What in the hell is going on!?" Tyber asked.

It was then that Bulma started to get flashbacks. She recalled how Goku looked just like this after staring at the full moon. He was in a trance, teeth was turned into fangs and his chest was beating like his heart was to pop out at any moment. She knew exactly what this was. And given how they were much more capable than Goku, she didn't want to know what they were capable of as apes the size of entire buildings.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. "RIGHT NOW!"

"Wha?" Merus briefly glanced at Bulma, then back at both Saiyans. Raditz and Vegeta started to grow fur all around their bodies as their eyes turned completely red. Their muscle mass continued to expand as their bodies grew taller and taller, rapidly taking the form of a gigantic ape.

Merus was aware that he was more than capable of taking care of them, but with them transforming, Bulma and Tyber were both being put at great risk. Knowing that Raditz and Vegeta weren't yet done, Merus turned around, grabbed Bulma and Tyber, then took off with speeds faster than Vegeta could ever accomplish in even his ape form.

By the time Raditz and Vegeta had completed their transformations, the both of them had spotted a bright twinkling light leaving the planet. This elicited a heated growl from Vegeta, as well as Raditz.

"What now…?" Raditz asked.

Vegeta remained silent for a brief moment. Raditz, quite aware of just how insanely pissed off Vegeta happened to be at the moment, didn't bother in pushing the question. He just waited. As for Vegeta, he was weighing everything out. Raditz had not only failed in completing an assignment, but also allowed himself to get captured. This in turn, resulted in Vegeta following, underestimating them, and having Nappa killed. All for all, Freeza would not be pleased with this. He didn't know a possible way to even balance the disappointment Freeza most definitely had with at least some form of relief.

What used to be four Saiyans working for Freeza subsequent to Planet Vegeta's destruction was now just two. The only way Vegeta believed he could assuage the damn near irreparable damage was by replacing Nappa.

"We go to Earth."


	18. Only time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma gets a lightbulb of an idea as she realizes she's overlooked the simple solution for her problem back home; she heads to Earth, but there are unwanted visitors.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Only time Will Tell**

* * *

Nightmares continued to plague him as his body healed in his sleep. The painful cries of his sister yelling his name made Lapis' eyes shoot wide open. The young male was in such a cold sweat that his eyes felt as if they were submerged under an ocean. Wiping his face as he huffed and puffed, confusion crept into his pulsating head due to not being able to recognize his current whereabouts.

The room he's in would be pitch black if not for the dimly lit candles scattered around all over the area. Wincing as he pulled his upper body up, he couldn't help but think about the last moments he had with his sister. It's all his fault. If not for him, her being taken away never would have happened.

Grunting just to get himself out of bad, by the time Lapis finally manages to set his foot on the ground, his mouth goes agape and he lets out a faint yell as he begins to fall over. The thought of him busting his face on the floor quckly came across his mind and he almost went into a panic, yet much to his surprise, it never happened. Being grabbed by a stranger, he was softly set back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Upa asked him.

Things really got trippy for Lapis when all of these strangers entered this very room - some of them being people he recognized from the tournament. Was he dead? Did he enter the afterlife where people met the same misfortune as him? Or was this real? He didn't know at this point.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. "What' going on!?"

And as they were asked of him, they explained everything. Hearing the story about how Goku, who was once a great person, was virtually unbelievable to him. Given what he witnessed at the tournament and with his murderous nature prior to the kidnapping of his sister, he just couldn't see how Goku would fight to protect and save the lives of others. It didn't seem anything like him.

But for Lapis, the confusion didn't last long. Though his shoulder was being touched by his peers around him in the form of comfort, Lapis was boiling with rage. He didn't care anything about Goku's past. The only thing he was concerned with, as far as he knew, was his death. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. But to achieve it? Unlikely. That piercing reality made it hurt all the more.

* * *

Part of where it all began. For anyone to head up to Jingle Village without much clothing on was asking for hypothermia to ruin them. Goku, as he walked up to a familiar house, didn't care. He wore his same old gi with the red ribbon army insignia on it. The village was back to normal. If not for the horrible cold, people would be outside socializing, but instead, they remained at home to spend time with family and sip on hot chocolate.

By the door, Goku came. It was early morning so he knew for a fact that they were either up or beginning to be up. He didn't concern himself with the two mortals, though. There was one individual on his mind and he was no ordinary person. Not having the courtesy to knock on the door, Goku twist the locked door handle with so much force that it snaps and the door immediately opens.

Everyone in the kitchen turns around to look at this arrival. A little girl and her mother both were startled initially, but the recognition of Son Goku's face made their eyes lit up. As they yelled his name, they approached the boy to hug him.

Eighter stood in the back, smiling. "I didn't expect you to come back so soon, Goku!"

Once Suno and her mother let go, the former of the two asked, "How have you been? Still on your adventure?"

The light and cheery mood wasn't forever, though. Suno was grabbed by the throat and tossed mercilessly across the room as her screaming mother cries were cut short as a blazing ball of energy had been shot right through her stomach.

Eighter looked on at Goku, eyes wide. Two people he called family had just been slaughtered by another person he believed to be family as well. "G-Goku…!?" Observing the boy's face, he could tell that he wasn't as happy and go lucky as he used to be. Once the child started walking toward him, Eighter's eyes fell down to his chest. Once he saw the two R's, Eighter let out a sad sigh. "No...not you…"

"You're coming with me."

* * *

Bulma was in a total rush upon heading back to Headquarters. There were people waiting to greet her as soon as she touched down back on the Galactic Patrol base, but she didn't pay them any mind as she walked fast enough to where it appeared as if she was jogging. By no means did she mean to be disrespectful, but there was too much going on in her head for her to be able to process in front of other people. Even the Galactic King himself wished he had a chance to talk to Bulma one on one about the current situation with the Saiyans and what this meant for them, but she brushed him off as well and headed straight for her quarters.

As soon as she made it to her room, Bulma stripped herself of all her clothes save for her underwear. Once all the weight was taken off, she sat on the edge of her bed and let out an exasperated sigh while she rubbed the temple of her head with her hand. Flashes of the previous battles and near-death experience she had not long ago went through her head and forced her to breathe heavy. If Goku truly was anything built like these men, then how could she ever grow strong enough to go back home and protect the people she love? It was a helpless feeling that she hated. She didn't mean to abandon her friends and make them feel even more down in the worst of moments just to come back empty handed. No, she needed to figure something out. But the pressure was high...and she just knew that they were going to head to Earth. Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but eventually. If one of their own was over there, just what exactly would be stopping them from going?

Coming in without showing courtesy to knock, Merus rears his face into the picture. The moment he saw her chest without a shirt on, he apologized and started to retract himself from the premises.

"I don't care if my breasts are out and about," Bulma told him in a tired voice. "Come in."

"I just came to tell you that I'm sorry for putting you in that situation," Merus started. "You held your own out there and that in itself is commendable, but I'm starting to believe that I was extremely out of place for even suggesting the idea to the King to go through all this and put us all in jeopardy. I didn't expect things to escalate that bad."

"You don't need to apologize." Bringing her back against the soft sheets of her bed, Bulma yawned. "Things like this is to be expected in your line of work. I do appreciate you guys for sticking your necks out, though."

"It's really us who should be thanking you, Bulma. Your brain has been a big help to the patrol."

"Apparently not enough." Leaning back up, Bulma put her head down. "Not enough to subdue rampaging beasts over fifty feet tall apparently."

"Don't let that get you down, though. The way you've been helping us advance has inspired the few scientists here to undergo experiments in order to find variants to your creations as a way to further strengthen them."

"But it's still not enough," Bulma sighed.

"Maybe so," Merus admitted. "This is why I've been contemplating on training you in the utilization of ki." Bulma's head jerked up with eyes on alert. She was well aware of what ki was given that she had seen more than enough back on Earth. But for her, a brainly girl, to train her body and mind to using ki? Why? Out of what usefulness would come of that? Before she could even bring her thoughts out in the form of a question, Merus had the answer for her already. "I didn't think on training you on ki in the hopes that you'll master it because from my way of thought, it'll only be a waste of time for what I have planned for you and this entire faction."

"Which is?"

"It is to combine the basic knowledge of ki I will be sharing with you to combine with your inherent genius of technology and machinery, as well as biology. Combining those two ought to theoretically revolutionize how we use weaponry and advance us to much greater levels than even the Freeza Force could imagine." Though both were well aware that there were already tools that were able to shoot blasts that looked like ki, Merus knew that Bulma could do much more than that. For not only would it help the patrol, but her with her personal endeavors as well.

"Is that even possible?" Bulma asked, rather skeptical. She didn't doubt herself, but the timeframe that she hoped to complete this in would be pretty much impossible considering the predicament her loved ones back home would soon be facing.

Merus gave her a reassuring smile. "All you have to do is use that big brain of yours. You know as well as I that when you use all your brain power and the little parts that make it what you are, that you can do anything."

Bulma falls silent. Merus' soft smile fades away as Bulma's silence becomes unsettling. Though he thinks that yet again more self doubt is beginning to creep up on her, it's something entirely different.

Merus' usage of brain had triggered a past memory. As her mind was racing, her heart started to as well. The solution for back home had been there the whole time but she never bothered to get on with it. The quickness at which Bulma got up on her bed caused Merus to subtly flinch. The woman turned around, got under the bed, and grabbed out a case. Out of the case, she grabbed a new set of clothes, which were accompanied by some clothes she had from back home.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Merus asked.

She laughed like a crazy woman while she was getting dressed. She couldn't believe it. As smart as she was, she felt like an idiot. "Merus," she said in fits of hysterical laughter. "You won't believe this!" Once she got her pants on, Bulma turned around. "I've had the key to beating Goku the whole time!"

"Really? What's that?"

"The Dragon Balls."

* * *

"Good on bringing Eight back to me, number nine."

The once empty laboratory was starting to appear as if it was flourishing. One android in the back was off for a later time as Gero had Piccolo, a nice, young female, and one of his failed subjects who turned out to be a goody two shoes. Not only that, but there was an extra experiment he planned on working on from scratch as the perfect assistant. Everything appeared to be looking up for the mad scientist as he continued to expand what he considered to be the new Red Ribbon Army.

"So you're going to turn him bad now?" Goku asked, looking at a deactivated eighter placed on the metal table. He was in the middle of Piccolo and Lazuli, both of whom were at different times of completion. Lazuli was rather close given that Goku was a good blueprint for him to go based off with more complications. Piccolo himself was an entirely different breed, but the end result of him would surely prove to be most worthwhile.

"Turn him bad?" Gero scoffed at the notion. "I'm going to FIX him. He was never meant to be good or bad. He was meant to follow orders and he failed. Sure enough, he was one of my starter prototypes and the fact that Red had me cranking androids out one after another, due to my lack of rest, I was bound to make some minor miscalculations. I expected a malfunction or two, but none to this degree. My biggest failure yet shall be my greatest recovery."

"Once I am done with him, which shouldn't take much time at all, you both will be going out to recruit for me as I work on the young woman. When she's complete, she will be joining you as well."

"Then what?"

"Once we make this army...we will expand."

Goku didn't quite understand what he meant by expand, despite knowing that Gero just wanted to continue to grow his army. Goku didn't see how Gero could possibly expand more after they've recruited all great potential subjects to work on and convert. But as for Gero, the knowledge of there being live extraterrestrial beings out there inspired him to grow more ambitious. Making an army out of the entire Earth was one thing, but what if he were to go to greater heights?

"The entire galaxy will know me as the greatest scientist to ever live by the time I'm done. Hehehehe."

* * *

Some time had passed since Lapis had come to his senses. Though everyone on the look-out wanted to give a helping hand and show moral support, most of them still had to train, so Mister Popo was left to accompany him. He at the very least tried to spark conversation with the young man, but he didn't respond with much to go off. Instead, Lapis decided to make a hasty decision, which gave Mister Popo no choice but to leave off and head back to Kami.

It appeared as if the wrinkles all over Kami's rancid body was starting to worsen, as if he was aging years with each hour. It was obvious that stress was heavy on him as of recent, but he still stayed true to his duties. As stoically as possible, he asked Mister Popo, "How is the boy doing?"

"He didn't really give me much to help him out with," Mister Popo told Kami. "I tried many exercises unknown to the average person in an effort to calm him down but the internal anger continued to build by the second. He just left off. Would you have any idea what he could be up to right now?"

Kami didn't need to take a shot in the dark in regards to Mister Popo's question. He understood the boy's feelings perfectly well. With all the anger at his inability to do anything to save his sister from being kidnapped - taken at force by some murderous child - wasn't something he would easily be able to process. Sure enough he felt guilt, but that guilt was a catalyst for his anger. And with anger, people tended to make hasty decisions. Quickly realizing that the people around him were fighters, Kami knew what it was that he intended to do.. "He's going to seek out help in his own way."

* * *

Making the decision to leave with such haste would most definitely alert some members of the Galactic Patrol. Merus may have had an idea of what she was up to, but she couldn't tell him everything. She had to get everything out of the way as quickly as possible. On the dashboard of her ship, Bulma's radio buzzed. Scoffing with a smile, she had expected a call from either Tyber or Merus. What she didn't expect was Tyber, Merus, and Jako all to be accompanied by the Galactic King.

"Bulma, I hear you've decided to head back home so soon. May I ask why?"

"A little chat with Merus helped spark the solution that I had overlooked this entire time," Bulma told the Galactic King. "He told me to use my brain and I've finally decided to do just that."

"But are you sure that you'll be able to handle this alone?" Tyber chipped in.

A brief silence came from Bulma's end. She knew well enough that going with Goku head on was not a good idea. Merus may not have known what Dragon Balls were, but she believed they all assumed that she was going to use what physical power she had to save her planet.

But in all reality, that was only part of the plan. Yes, Bulma had her doubts, but she wasn't going to back down. "I will do fine on my own. Having you guys as my mentors for even just a short time was more than enough for me to be able to handle my own. I appreciate you guys, really."

"Bulma," Jako started. "Please be safe out there; those Saiyans are no joke and if I ever find out that something's happened to you, then you know it'll be my fa-"

"Save it," Bulma told him. "I'll be fine."

"Good luck out there," Merus told her.

Bulma just smirked. "Won't need it." She cut the call, ending her line. As she approached the stratosphere of Planet Earth, her ship buzzed slightly prior to an alert coming through her radio.

"Warning: two pods belonging to the Freeza Force are within the stratosphere of Planet Earth. Warning: tw-"

As fast as her hands would move, she smashed the radio with her fist.

Shooting her ship into high gear, Bulma muttered to herself, shaking as her skin took a slight red color. "Might need that luck after all."

* * *

Bulma wasn't the only intellectual genius to get the notification of extra arrivals coming to her home-planet. Gero had miniature satellites as he also had spy robots spread across the entire planet. As soon as he got the signal for the first two to enter, he's been keeping his eyes on them ever since.

The sight of two pods just crashing into their designated area without any form of slowing down caused him to raise his brow. For such a material to come out of speed well over hundred of thousands of miles per hour and only cause a two enormous craters with no further collateral damage was rather interesting to him. But that thought was taken away very soon once the two individuals stepped out their form of intergalactic transportation.

Clicking on the keyboard attached to one of his many monitors as he stared through the multiple screens that came from the spy robots he had targeted on them, Gero started to examine them. They were unknown in virtually every way possible besides their species. They were a perfect match to number nine! And better yet, one of those two had a higher percentage of relation to his most successful converted tool yet. Seeing the countless opportunities, Gero's heart began to race with pure ecstasy. This was a sign for sure!

But in order to see if they were worth anything like Goku, he had to put them to a test.

* * *

Subsequent to their arrival in the rocky lands they collided on, the first thing Raditz and Vegeta did was very routine: scan the place with their scouters. Vegeta remained idle in one spot, moving his head around as Raditz walked within short proximity of his comrade, hoping to pick up something remotely interesting.

"I've got a few readings out in a far, far distance," Raditz said, looking back to Vegeta. "But none of them happens to be worthwhile. The data was right after all; this planet is a breeding pool for weaklings."

"If so, then Kakarot should have gotten the job done by now, shouldn't he?" Vegeta replied with a touch of sass as he clicked his scouter to stop reading.

"Don't doubt him, Vegeta. He is still a Saiyan after all." As he walked over to Vegeta, Raditz looked up above, spotting a figure flying towards them. Vegeta, curious, also looked to where Raditz's eyes were fixated on. They checked their scouters, but much to their surprise, there was nothing to read. It was if he wasn't even there. "Something must be wrong with this thing."

Already annoyed at the fact that they were wasting their time to replace Nappa with a child who was weaker than Raditz was at his age, Vegeta wanted this to be over with. "Doesn't matter. Get on with it and kill him. A weakling is a weakling after all."

"You two will be good subjects."

Raditz scoffed. Opening the palm of his hand with a toothy grin, he didn't expect much out of this random character at all. "Subjects, huh? Are we talking tests? Experiments?" Raditz's ball of energy grew bigger as he started to chuckle. "If you want to talk subjects...the only thing you're subject to in this little experiment of testing yourself against a true Saiyan warrior...is death!" Eighter hopped off his back foot and charged, but that didn't startle Raditz in the slightest. Coming forth with his right arm, Eighter was hit on impact and reduced to nothing but scrap metal two seconds later.

With the smoke fading away due to the strong wind, Vegeta walked over to the debris and crouched down. Picking up a piece of metal, he held it above his shoulder for Raditz to grab.

Observing it, Raditz came to a quick and rather close conclusion as to what this was. "A machine?" He turned the burnt, metal piece around and scrutinized it a bit more before tossing it aside. "This must be what they call their line of defense on Earth. Machines that look like people."

"It explains why our scouters weren't able to detect them." Vegeta got up. "They don't have natural energy. It's all artificial."

"That makes perfect sense."

"But Kakarot's no machine." Ascending to the sky, Vegeta motioned for Raditz to follow. "If he has been doing anything productive, he ought to be the highest battle power on this planet. Let's go."

Raditz took a soft leap into the sky and started to trail. "Right behind you."

Though Kakarot did have the highest battle power on the planet, he was artificial. As he looked down at Eighter in pieces hundreds of feet into the air, he grew rather intrigued. Maybe they would actually give him a good fight.

Only time would tell.


	20. Humanity Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the story.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Humanity Heroes**

Luckily enough for Gero, he had a myriad of spy robots appointed to Raditz the very moment he and Goku started to fight one another. The evil doctor wanted to soak up as much information as he could when it came to the powers and abilities of these newcomers.

In order for this to work as he desired, Gero ordered Goku to hold back as much as he could without keeping this battle one-sided. Raditz had shown every blast and skill he could utilize in battle, yet Goku appeared to have a perfect counter to it - every single time.

Still, the very thing that excited Gero the most was to have these guys as his new recruits. He could only imagine the power the two Saiyans would hold when he converted them as well. And for nothing but all powerful beings to be under his control was nothing short of ecstasy for him. To be the best and show everyone you're the best, and onto ultimately being recognized as the best, was Gero's goal. Now, the entire cosmos had to know who he was.

The fight with Goku and Raditz had been waging on for a few minutes now and it was starting to become quite apparent that Raditz was slowing down. The more exhausted he got resulted in Goku having to hold back even more power, which he did not like.

After colliding for the umpteenth time, Raditz and Goku hop back. The latter of the two remains with his blank, psychopathic stare as Raditz is seen huffing and puffing. The long-haired elder brother of Son Goku is drenched in sweat and obviously aggravated at this point. It's become apparent to him by now that Goku's been holding back, but he wouldn't dare as much as speak on it in an effort to suppress the humiliation any possible way that he could.

Before Vegeta got the chance to tell Raditz to stop, Raditz powered up in a bright fit of purple aura. Rocketing into the sky, he unleashed a hellfire of chi blasts for Goku below at a superfluous pace.

Goku swats them all away as he rockets over to Raditz. Seeing that his effort in rendering a barrage of blasts wouldn't work out, Raditz flew head on as well, going to give it his all.

" **THIS ENDS NOW!** " Raditz roared.

Their fists collided.

The sky shook slightly. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. For what it was worth, this indeed was quite the show. Throughout the entire battle, Goku had only been countering Raditz, not showing even a pinch of his own skill set, which deeply interested Vegeta because he knew that he could have some fun out of this due to figuring out how the younger brother of Raditz fought on the battle-field with a real Saiyan elite warrior.

The aftershock of their fists coming into rough contact with one another caused Raditz to bite his bottom lip in pain. His entire right arm had a tingling sensation after the burn, which caused it to go numb.

Not seeing what more he could get out of this, Goku wrapped his tail around Raditz's wrist and swung himself to deck Raditz directly into the jaw prior to uncoiling his tail and rendering his elder brother a downward kick to the top of the head.

Raditz, after taking his first official hit of the fight, plummeted into the town below at free falling speeds. Even hundreds of feet in the air, they could hear screams coming from the people down below.

Vegeta clapped his hands together once every two seconds for a quarter of a minute straight. Sure enough, this was his way of showing that he was impressed, even though it appeared as if he wasn't in the slightest judging by the expressionless demeanor he had.

"Congratulations, you've beaten a weakling. But even for a child, defeating any adult Saiyan is a formidable feat. Unfortunately, that's as far as your reputation goes since I've decided you won't be joining us."

"You chose the right thing," Goku said. Without warning, he flew for Vegeta with his fist cocked. "Because you'll be joining us!"

Vegeta struggled to move just slow enough just to purposely dodge Goku's punch by a hair. A simple side-step gave Vegeta free reign to dig the tip of his knee into Goku's abdomen prior to ramming his elbow into the boy's spine.

Goku shot back at Vegeta as soon as he landed on all fours down in the town below. Showing very little concern for the people in his vicinity, he took off with so much force that cars were blown off the ground and into stores and nearby homes.

Vegeta continued to effortlessly dodge Goku's punches and kicks. Cackling as the boy struggled to lay a finger on him, Vegeta started to taunt Goku. "My, my...look at how the tables have turned."

Vegeta zipped behind Goku, kneed him in the back, then maneuvered in front of the boy to render him a solid two piece combo to the face before gut-checking him with the tip of his boot and ending his assault with a solid roundhouse kick that had Goku spinning all over through the sky. Vegeta rushed in for Goku to try and send him down once more with a double axe handle, but the artificial Saiyan wasn't having it.

Goku vanished, reappeared behind Vegeta, and kicked him in the upper back to create some space.

Vegeta immediately turned and fired a blast at point blank range, causing Goku to go back even further due to blocking it with his arms. Once the smoke cleared, Goku was gone.

Looking around, Vegeta didn't even bother growing nervous. "There you go, Kakarot, now you're learning; use my inability to calculate your whereabouts to your advantage. The only way you'll survive a few seconds longer than expected is if you use your brain."

Feeling a shadow come from above, Vegeta looked up just in time to get out of the way. With the split second opening, Goku crashed both his feet into the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta flipped over a couple times as he fell, but he started to do so purposely as a way to regain his balance. Once recovered, he landed right in the middle of a street, over to where Raditz lied unconscious.

Goku came down yet again, but Vegeta made sure to block the oncoming punch. As he went on to dodge Goku's punches, a beep came over his scouter.

"You go through all this trouble just to lose on some backwater planet against some weaklings?"

That voice.

"Lord Freeza…" Vegeta smacked Goku's hand away and kicked him into a building from afar. Rushing in, he drove his fist into the boy's stomach, causing Goku to soar through multiple more buildings.

"Please do not bother in explaining whatever it is you have going on. I have already been put up to date; your second-in-command is dead, Raditz isn't answering so I assume he's either dead or will be shortly depending on if you fail or not."

Vegeta, seething through his teeth, continued to battle Goku, who was relentless. Taking pieces of his frustration out on the boy, Vegeta was becoming much more merciless during his conversation with Freeza.

"We figu-"

"I know what you figured and look at the situation you are in right now. A handful of Saiyans have fallen under your command, going as far back as when you were just a child, Vegeta. This was going to happen eventually with your lack of leadership qualities. Just know that if you do happen to fail, there will be no hard feelings. A Saiyan has to face his end eventually on the battlefield, does he not?" Vegeta didn't get the chance to even answer that question in the middle of his fight. "A clean up crew will be there regardless of if you succeed in your task or not. Toodle loo."

Grabbing Goku by his collar, Vegeta slung him into a car that had already been tipped over earlier thanks to their fight. Virtually fuming with a hot red face, Vegeta's power started to surge. "You...you and this entire place will be turned into ashes. Do you hear me!?"

His eruptive aura shattered and split entire buildings in half. Goku, just getting up on his feet, almost stumbled back down. The intensity of Vegeta's power was ferocious, something he had never felt before.

And he liked it.

In a split second, Vegeta rushed for Goku, unleashing a fury of punches and acrobatic kicks. Goku couldn't do anything to dodge. Once he ended his combo with a blast at point blank range, Vegeta just stood there with his open palm.

"Nobody...especially some lower-class scum child will make a fool out of me."

But a sharp pain goes through Vegeta's spine at that moment. Having lost his balance, Vegeta fell over on his knees, grabbing at his back. Using whatever muscles he could, he tried to make his tail move. As he did so, he couldn't feel his tail with his hand.

"Y-You…!"

Taking advantage of Vegeta's state of vulnerability, Goku punted the Saiyan prince in the stomach and continued to elbow him in the chest as to have Vegeta flying across the town. Flying behind him, Goku wrapped Vegeta's own amputated tail around his throat and held him tightly from behind as he rammed his knee into the man's spine repeatedly.

Letting go, Goku maneuvered in front of Vegeta and punched him down.

His back crashed atop a car and he watched as Goku's incoming blast came for him. He flipped over in a nick of time, but the impact blew him away.

Goku descended down onto land, wiping blood from his mouth. Vegeta got back up yet again, twitching in anger.

"No...there's...there's no way...you can beat me...it's impossible." He started to shake with rage. "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Vegeta engulfed his body in purple aura and shot up. Goku was already where Vegeta aimed to be by the time he stopped, charging a full on Kamehameha.

Vegeta was redirected back down, crashing face first into nothing but asphalt and drove even further below the ground. Goku made sure to apply only just enough pressure to not kill him.

With that done, there's nothing but silence.

Once he came back down onto land, Goku noticed there were nothing but dead bodies surrounding him. People had been victims due to their fight; squashed by buildings, cars, or tossed into various objects because of the shockwaves that came from their fights. Disappointing it was going to be for Gero, but Goku couldn't care any less.

There was, after all, one more thing to take care of.

"You can come out now, Bulma!"

Goku's eyes were fixated on the black dot in the sky. Sure enough, it slowly started to descend toward him. Once Bulma came into view, she had her battle-suit surround every inch of her body prior to igniting the rocket boot sequence that enabled her to take flight.

As she slowly got down, she stood away from the boy she once used to consider a close friend, with a stern look on her face blocked by the armor that covered it.

"You wanna join them?"

Bulma scoffed. "Not happening. Any attempts to try to make me fall into your fold and I promise you that I'll embarrass you even more than I did back at the world tournament."

Goku's face twitched. Yes, he remembered that, every second of it. Despite having an infinite amount of stamina, Bulma's suit at the time just outranked him in every other way; he couldn't do anything, block, attack, dodge - nothing. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have been able to beat Vegeta today given how much of a boost in power he had received afterward.

"I wasn't gonna let you anyway," Goku told her. "Because of that, unlike these two, you won't get to see morning after today."

Bulma swung two pistol looking guns around her fingers prior to taking them off safety and aiming them at Goku. "I'd love to see you try."

* * *

One by one, they all gather around to turn in the Dragon Balls. Oolong had been the first to show, and soon Puar. One by one, they were coming with a Dragon Ball in hand.

Kami remained quiet as they all announced to one another that they've managed to get one. Mister Popo had noticed this and was curious as to why.

" _Is everything okay, Kami?"_ Mister Popo spoke to him telepathically.

All Kami could do was shake his head. Upon being asked why, Kami sighed deeply. As a Guardian of an entire planet, stress had always been something he's held. The thing was that Mister Popo knew the difference between Kami stressing and him actually being frightened.

" _I'm afraid my time has come, Mister Popo. This is the last wish we will ever make with these sets of Dragon Balls.":_

Before Popo could respond, Kami blocked him from his mental passage. The distraught look on Mister Popo's face went unnoticed by everyone else as they were all so excited having gathered the Dragon Balls together.

Kami smiled softly. Raising a finger, all of the individual Dragon Balls had been lifted. Using his ability of telekinesis, Kami had set the Dragon Balls down in the middle of the look-out as they were meant to be set up prior to any wish. Everyone in front of him split to allow him to walk.

"Shenron, come and grant your creator's first and final wish!"

* * *

The fight between Goku and Bulma was short-lived. The young woman used every resource she had just to be able to stay in the game. Though given the fact that she had lost horribly, none of it was for a naught. Biding time in order to allow the others to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for Goku to get his amygdala (his consciousness and sense of emotions back), she knew that her pain wasn't going to be for nothing.

Bulma was unable to move.

Her armor...

in pieces.

Tools...

shattered.

Spirit...

gone.

As she lie in a puddle of her own blood and dismembered parts of what used to consist of a battle suit, she started to cough up her own blood. The woman's face was unrecognizable at this point. Each strike Goku rendered her was suppressed enough just to not send her over the edge and into the afterlife. He did this with the intention of her feeling every punch and kick as much as possible. The screams and cries didn't give him pleasure, for this fight was too one-sided for him to enjoy. Regardless, he felt just a tad bit relieved. After all, Gero created him to be the perfect soldier. That was exactly what he wished to be.

Towering over her, Goku looks down at Bulma. Knowing full and well he had the option to kill her, he didn't. He wanted to stand there and watch her take her few last breaths away.

Much to his surprise, the skies suddenly started to darken. Full aware of what this meant, Goku looked back down at Bulma, curious. "What are you wishing for?"

Bulma, unable to even form a word, just smiled. Slowly, she raised her bloodied hand and used her fingers to point at her head. Goku was slow to catch on but the pained chuckles coming from Bulma's body showed that she had an ace up her sleeve, even at the expense of her own life.

But then it hit him.

And all at once.

Clutching his head with wide eyes, Goku fell down to his knees, groaning in a pain that he had never felt before. Physical hurt was one thing, but mental? No. Unable to endure, Goku let his head go and unleashed a ferocious cry that split the heavens up above, bringing the light back onto his face.

Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks as his cries shook the ground beneath him. Just when Bulma thought his cries couldn't get louder, her eardrums became shot and blood started to leak from them.

Goku kept screaming for an extra three minutes. Birds miles and miles away heard him. His hair stood up on end as his pupils continued to flash away. His body shook so much that one could believe him to be possessed.

He stopped, albeit briefly. Only to catch his breath.

And with one more final shout, everything surrounding the boy crumbled to pieces. Whatever debris was left of the area due to the aftermath of his battle with the Saiyans was no more. Bulma's body was sent away with the strong winds surrounding Goku, who got up on his feet, whimpering like a little boy who just lost his toy.

Everything that happened...he thought about.

His lack of mercy toward Launch. The carelessness he showed for Bulma's parents and other people. But what hurt most of all was his brutal nature toward the man that raised him. '

Goku knew what this wish did to him.

They gave him back his humanity.

But that felt like nothing but punishment.

Once calm, Goku's head lowered. His heart felt as if it was at the bottom of his feet. All of this. His fault. Every single bit. Out of the corner of his eye, Bulma's body was under a bunch of rubble.

Unable to barely even walk as his emotions overwhelmed him, Son Goku pushed through to be able to pick up Bulma's stiff body and place her in the middle of the area, where she would be found if ever looked for.

Goku couldn't keep his eyes open just to close hers as respect.

The words sorry escaped his mouth, yet no audible came of it.

Then….

Silence.

* * *

Gero remained at his lab, having lost all forms of surveillance during the fight between Goku and Vegeta. Suffice to say, the Saiyan was strong, far much stronger than Goku ever was prior to being turned. Gero realized that he was the one. He had to be.

Hearing metallic doors open up after a specific code was put in caused Gero to turn around with a bright smile on his face.

But upon seeing that Goku didn't drag any of them back, his eyebrows arched and his voice came stern. "What happened!? Where the hell are they!?"

Goku remained silent. The boy's face was clouded by the darkness that was this laboratory once he shot out the electric socket with the mere tip of his finger without notice. Gero asked what the meaning of this was, but Goku didn't answer.

"This. It all ends now."

"WHAT!?"

Gero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his most loyal creation truly going against him? At a time like this? There could be no way! He had to have been hit in the head too many times! Sure enough he could rectify this!

Gero went to grab for the remote he hadn't needed to touch in a very long time - the very device he knew would set Goku straight.

But Goku was already one step ahead. The boy, with pure willpower, used telekinetic energy to harbor the remote to him.

"YOU DARE!"

"And don't think about going for that suit either," Goku warned him.

Gero's body was shaking. The dream he was in was something he had now been sucked out of.

Goku was still. Like an absolute statue. Or so it seemed like.

Gero didn't realize that Goku was concentrating his internal energy all into one single place inside of his body. He wasn't aware of what was coming next.

The very moment Gero quickly turned around for the suit, Goku's body lit up a bright golden color prior to him screaming at the top of his lungs.

After that...darkness.

* * *

Everyone had been in search of Bulma, unbeknownst to her fate, as well as the fate of Kami. The very thing that did get their attention was the sudden explosion out in the distance.

Everyone marvelled at the sight of what used to be a little narrow road on a mountain. It was all blown up - to absolute bits. Nothing of it remained - solely debris and a barren wasteland.

It didn't take long for everyone to realize precisely what it was that happened.

What Goku sacrificed to be able to save his friends and keep his home safe.

Despite the horrible actions he committed that was against his own will, he went out to be a hero. Everyone knew it. Maybe it would take long to acknowledge this fact considering the pain he's caused, but it was the truth nonetheless.

It was thanks to Bulma and those who still cared enough for him to save him.

After all, in the real story of Dragon Ball, Goku doesn't always win on sole strength alone all the time. His friends have always been the reason he wins.

So it's thanks to them that in this story, the true Goku was able to be brought back for just a split moment enough to do what he does best: help save the day


	21. Three Angles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test of the winning side begins when Bulma plans to intervene with Goku's plans, as well as the Saiyans, whom have met with the converted Saiyan boy raised on Earth.

**Project Cloud**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Three Angles**

The search for Kakarot was nothing more than a lingering disappointment for Vegeta and Raditz. It was enough that they had a hard enough time to get a reading for a high power-level that could have been him, though all they managed to find was some self-proclaimed samurai who just happened to be a fatso. Subsequent to taking care of him, the duo flew over more small populated areas.

"It doesn't even seem like Kakarot has done as much as laid a finger on this planet," Raditz mused. Observing the areas they flew over, everything appeared to be flourishing from villages, small towns, as well as cities. Neither of the two had any urge to destroy anything as their sole purpose was to search for the young boy. They would get to that later after they managed to recruit him. But as far as things looked for the time being, nothing seemed to add up. And as far as that concerned them, they were starting to doubt whether or not Kakarot was even alive. "That trollop from the Galactic Patrol that grabbed my tail was so outspoken about how he was terrorizing this planet."

Vegeta had to stifle a snicker at Raditz's remark. Given what he had seen so far, the people of this planet truly had no idea of terror. Regardless of if they found Kakarot or not, they were going to find out eventually.

* * *

"And you're sure about this?"

Bulma looked sternly over to the faces of friends that she missed dearly.

Earlier, Kami had passed out of nowhere. It was made clear by Mister Popo that the Guardian of Earth wasn't feeling good, but upon being asked why, he wasn't able to give any real answer. Holding onto his walking stick for what appeared to be dear life as Kami was sweating buckshots, he awaited Bulma to speak, the person who had arrived just as soon as he got back on his two feet.

"I'm sure as I possibly could be."

"How did you even find us?" Oolong asked.

"The door has always been opened for her," Kami answered the pig. "just on the off chance she were to have come back as to how she left, she would have seen this safe space."

"But I didn't," Bulma added on, "so he called out to me."

Getting back to the main point, Tights asked Bulma, "But are you sure this is what you want to do? It's dangerous!"

As she was getting closer to arriving back home, Bulma's mind was flipping at many different ways she can form a plan as to actually save this planet. She didn't expect the Saiyans to come so soon, which most definitely was unwanted. She had to scrap her original idea in order to work her away around salvaging Goku and getting rid of the Saiyans. She expected her older sister to express great concern over her. She also expected a certain someone to try and convince her otherwise, though Yamcha remained with his arms folded and a blank face to boot. It was as if he didn't even care, but she knew better than to contemplate on that when there were more things to worry about.

"You've been learning, guided, and mentored by elite members of an intergalactic force that have resources that exceeds even this planet's," Kami said aloud. "Whatever it is that you have planned, Bulma, you have my utmost confidence."

Bulma's heart was warmed at the comment. It couldn't have been just anyone to tell her that, but the man to call himself God - Kami. He had enough faith in her to believe whatever it was she wanted to get done to help save this world, that she would do so without issue.

Still, Tights showed she was discerned by the distraught look on her face. Her voice nearly cracked when she spoke. "Bulma...we've already lost people we love. I can't lose you, too. You're all I have left…"

Before Bulma could console her, Yamcha grabbed Tights by her wrist. Everyone had lost someone important to them at this point due to all the calamity that erupted thanks to Gero's evil genius. "Tights, Bulma is going to be fine...okay?" Smoothly caressing her cheek to get her eyes to look into his, he gave a small nod of reassurance. "At the end of the day, we'll all make it out of this alive. This has to work."

Tights wiped away at her eyes before the tears started to form.

Bulma, much like her sister, felt herself beginning to get emotional as well, albeit for a much different reason. The love of her life was consoling her older sister like how he would console her whenever she was in a down mood. She knew that look on his face and the soft tone of voice that just shouted passion. Yamcha had feelings for her and it was rather probable they were intimate judging by Tights' reaction. The fact that they didn't even care that she was in front of them was the real kicker. Not wanting to let her emotions get the best of her, Bulma turned around as she reached into a pouch attached to her waist.

Back turned to everyone, Bulma pulls out an armful of radar looking devices - seven of them to be exact. Turning around with her eyes nearly beat red, she tells them that each is for one person.

Seeing the widened eyes of those familiar with the Dragon Ball radar brought a smile to Bulma's face. She could see their hopes going up by the second and the fact that she was the one giving it to them made her feel like all her compromises weren't going to be for nothing.

"When I told everyone about the Dragon Balls, people would always nag at me to get them one. I made hundreds of replicas but nobody really knew where they were. I suspect one knew but he always kept his mouth shut whenever I brought it up to him. I happened to have seven remaining, which is perfect."

"It's almost like this was written to be," Turtle commented.

So Yamcha, Upa, Tien, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, and Tights are all individually given a Dragon Ball radar.

"I also have a jet capsule so you can travel when looking for one," Bulma informed Tights. Tossing it over to her sister, she watched as she caught it with no problem and thanked her for keeping her in mind considering her limited capabilities in comparison to those who trained.

"Man…" Oolong started to scratch the back of his head. "I'ma have to make this trip quick. You do remember that I can only shapeshift for five minutes, right, Bulma?"

"Why don't you just turn into a rocket or something?" Upa asked him.

"Oh." Oolong chuckled. "Good idea."

"Keep your head in the game, Oolong," Tien warned him.

Though everyone for the most part was talkative, the one person who didn't bother speaking finally popped up with a question of his own.

"And how do you really know that this is going to work? Say you do get your wish, do you think he's just gonna turn back from a murderous psychopath back to the oh so happy boy that Krillin, Upa, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar keep yammering on about all the damn time!?"

This voice of concern was from Lapis, and rightfully so. All of them had been hurt by Goku in some fashion or another. As for Lapis, he was the most recent. He was still struggling to process that the young boy who kidnapped his sister killed a man in cold-blood right in front of him carelessly before flipping a truck on his leg. To say it was traumatic was an understatement, even for a boy who's been in the streets running a plethora of dangerous cons with his sister through the years. Nobody was upset he pointed out his reasoning of worry; mainly because they understand exactly why he felt the way that he did.

"All I can do is tell you to trust me," Bulma responded. "I'm not going to go off about how I'm a brilliant daughter of the smartest man on the planet who's also learned universal science. I won't explain myself, but my friends here can all vouch for me. I promise it will work."

Lapis huffed. Not hearing any of it, he turned his head away with a deep scowl. Given what he witnessed in addition to the stories he heard of Goku subsequent to his conversion, there was no thing in hell that would be capable of setting him straight to a remote pinch of what he used to be.

"Yeah, we'll see…"

* * *

Due to their insane speeds, it took no time for Raditz and Vegeta to travel around the Earth. In just minutes, they had hovered above a plethora of largely populated areas, hoping to find one of the last Saiyans. Yet unfortunately for them, there was nothing.

"A waste of time!" Vegeta grit his teeth. Clicking his scouter off, he looked over to Raditz. "To even think that a lower-class Saiyan would actually rise up to subpar expectations!"

Raditz could feel the stink-eye Vegeta was giving him, but he didn't make eye-contact as he just looked on at the city with a blank stare. Given the power-levels these two were able to capture from the majority of the people, it didn't make sense as to how Kakarot couldn't complete his mission. "None of this adds up," Raditz explained. "An old man, a doll looking creature, and a fat weakling with a sword were the strongest here and they would have been taken care of easily if Kakarot were to transform under the full moon."

"Maybe he's just that weak," Vegeta said, expressing his frustration with a huff. He didn't like the idea of going back to Freeza empty handed. If there were to be a punishment, he didn't expect it to be anything physical, but more so mental. Not only that, but he wouldn't hear the end of it from Freeza's lackeys, which got to Vegeta more than anything.

"He could have been detected and exterminated by the Galactic Patrol," Raditz concluded. Of course, it was disappointing to come to this thought, but this was the sad reality. There were quite a few Saiyans over the years that had fallen at the hands of the Galactic Patrol, but judging by how his little brother was in a nursing capsule for longer than what he should have been, it made sense as to how a weaker child with little promise would be killed off easily.

"Whether he was killed by some officer or a weakling of this world doesn't matter," Vegeta shot back. "At the end of the day, all of this adds up to a total waste."

"You're right." Raditz, stretching his hand out, began to form a ball of energy, aimed right for the town below him.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"A little town being blown up to ashes won't hurt the resale value." He then grinned. "Let's finish up what Kakarot never started."

"Hmp. Go for it."

With no hesitation, Raditz fired away. He expected the town to blow up in just a millisecond as it bulleted down for the concrete ground. Much to his surprise, the ball of energy had been swatted away. Both Vegeta and Raditz looked up and watched the ball of ki leave the planet's presence as it got smaller and smaller the further it went.

"What in the hell was that? Some kind of force field?"

As Raditz marvelled at the sky, Vegeta was looking down. There was a figure down below that slowly started to hover. The closer he got, the more apparent that it became. "No. It was Kakarot."

"What?" Raditz looked over to Goku, who just ascended to their altitude, hovering ten yards away from them in the sky. "Kakarot! What in the hell was that for?"

"My name's not Kakarot," Goku told him. "And you were going to destroy the merchandise."

"Merchandise?" Raditz looked over to Vegeta for a brief moment. In perfect motion, both Saiyans cocked their heads back and started howling with laughter. Though anyone would be put off and made just a tad bit uncomfortable at two people laughing their asses off at them, Goku just waited for them to stop.

"Y-You mean...hahahaha...to tell me…" Raditz continued to snicker. "that you actually see value in these weaklings!? Hilarious, truly, hilarious, little brother!"

"Don't tell me you're actually protecting these people," Vegeta said. "We heard on the other end that you were going about killing and wreaking havoc."

"Heh!" Raditz snorted. "I don't see much of that."

"I don't protect, I recruit. And my work is clean. You two were gonna make a big ole' mess."

"That's a part of the job, Kakarot. We really didn't come to unleash hell onto this world until after we've gotten you back into the fold. You belong with us, little brother. Together, we can finish the task."

"My task is different than yours," Goku responded.

"Explain," Vegeta told him.

Before Goku could open his mouth, Raditz interrupted as he clicked his scouter. "I...I can't get a reading from him…"

This was definitely brought to Vegeta's attention. He, like Raditz, attempted to get a power reading from Kakarot as well, yet it came up as the same result as the big junk of metal they faced earlier.

"So you're a machine now, little brother? They've turned you against us, haven't they!? They made you into one of those- those things!"

"Yeah, they did," Goku answered. "And it's about to be your turn to join in on the fun."

Raditz scoffed. "I see now...so my little brother may still have an existing body, but his soul is gone."

"No trouble," Vegeta said. "We'll be sure to put his body back to rest."

"So this is what he truly comes from…bloodthirsty savages"

Bulma watched down below in the town she was in. Having a tracker follow the Saiyans' every movement proved to be very useful as she hovered up below in her ship, using a piece of advanced technology in the form of binoculars to watch them as her tracker picked up their voices through a manner of transmission.

"If you want me on your side, then you're going to have to force me."

Raditz grinned. "Gladly."

The collision followed up as they both struggled against one another. Raditz was putting in obvious effort, grinding at his teeth, as Goku remained with a blank stare. After a few seconds, Goku shot backwards a few yards, as did Raditz to increase the gap between them.

"Don't tell me you're actually having trouble with that pipsqueak!" Vegeta taunted.

Raditz ignored Vegeta and scoffed. "At the very least, your defense is up to par."

"And you need to work on your offense," Goku shot back.

"That smart mouth of yours will begin to swell soon enough, little brother."

"My turn."

Goku blitzes at Raditz. Instead of trying to trick him as his older brother did, Goku remained on the frontend. Raditz was given no choice but to defend himself as Goku unleashed a flurry of punches that he could even barely keep up with.

Vegeta watched on, stroking his chin. The thought of underestimating Kakarot started to creep in. For a child his age to have such a high power-level wasn't truly common. The only Saiyan children capable of such feats were elite warriors.

And yet, Kakarot was keeping up with Raditz, who is barely starting to scratch the surface of having a battle power of one thousand.

Goku stopped his endless assault once he managed to graze Raditz's face and used his speed to maneuver from behind. Raditz saw this coming, and tried to counter with a back kick, but Goku was ready for it. Raditz was tossed away after being grabbed by the leg.

As he regained control and stopped spinning, Raditz fired off a bright pink wave of energy. Goku mimicked Raditz's attack and cancelled it out, shaking the entire city below them, breaking windows and causing cracks in the streets. Even Bulma, who spectated above, was no longer able to receive any kind of audio as her tracker was busted upon impact.

"Impressive…truly," Raditz commented. "But I can't say having all this power can be worth it when you lose the knowledge of who you truly are. Your lack of tune with your Saiyan nature will be your downfall in this battle."

Vegeta couldn't help but scoff at Raditz's words. Of course he'd say anything to keep his ego in check. Admittedly, Raditz was worse then he himself when it came to this. "I highly doubt that," the Saiyan prince muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who give this story a chance. The chapters will get longer as we go on, so I hope you enjoy the journey!


End file.
